You're In Love with the Wrong Me
by BlueIceCrystal
Summary: Momo is a known as the school geek, but she has a secret identity. What will happen to her secret when she falls in love to her friend/classmate/co-model?
1. Chapter 1: Wedding Pictorial

CHAPTER 1: Wedding Pictorial

(MOMO s POV)  
>It's another busy. I have another pictorial for a fashion magazine.<p>

Name: Momo Hinamori  
>17 years old with long dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.<br>known as the school geek  
>Parents: Takashi Hinamori (father) (deceased), Yukina Hinamori (mother)<br>Occupation: Student, part time model (known as Miyuki)  
>personality: uhhmm friendly, a bit happy-go-lucky and sometimes stubborn<p>

Okay, I guess that's all you have to know about me.

"Momo, breakfast is ready" Mom said and gave me a hug. "morning Mom" I said. Let's go" we went downstairs and began to eat breakfast. "oh honey you look so cute" mom said while slicing her garlic bread. "I don t think so" I said with an awkward smile. "oh come on, you don t have to be so humble" "I m not, I'm just being honest" I looked at my phone and saw the time, I ate my omelet then ran to the sink to brush my teeth." bye mom, gotta go" I said "Take care honey" I went out and found my manager s car parked across the street.

She immediately opened the door at the passenger s seat an let me in. Jenny smiled at me and said "are you ready for this?" "I'm a bit nervous, this will be my first time and I'm not sure if it will look good." Jenny laughed at my answer "oh don't worry, everything will be alright." " who will be my partner?" she had an evil grin guess who? I pouted "why don't you just tell me" she's now giggling like a kid while driving "it's your prince" "MY WHAT? Just tell me who it is" I continued while she parked the car and we got off. "it's him" she pointed at the guy who was leaning on the wall. He was wearing a blue shirt and black jeans.

"you re kidding right? It can t be him...not Hitsugaya".

"You re friends aren't you?" she asked and I just nodded. We walked to the entrance and he smiled at us.

"Hi Miyuki, Hi Jenny" _he s totally different when it comes to work. _He's friendlier and he smiles. He is my classmate but he doesn t know that I am the school geek.

"Morning HitsuShiro" I smiled sweetly. "are we going to straight to studio 5 or do we have to go to this office first?"

"Sir Rick told me that we re having the pictorial at Studio 3 so I came to get just in case noone informed you". He smiled again "Thanks HitsuShiro"  
>"You really love calling me with that huh?" he ruffled my hair.<p>

"hey stop that! I don t know if I should call you by your last name or by your first name so I mixed them up." XD "that's very creative of you" we laughed and again we're in our own world.

"we're here lovebirds" Jenny's words brought us back to reality.  
>"WE RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" we said in unison and went to change our clothes.<p>

I went out and saw Hitsugaya leaning on the wall with a sexy smile on his face while Mr. Rick keeps on taking pictures.

(TOSHIRO S POV)  
>Sir Rick stopped taking photos when the door opened. I was expecting to see a beautiful bride but when she came out it was as if an angel came down to earth to be my bride.<p>

"OMG! Miyuki you look" said Jenny "WOW" I continued for her.

"You think so? I think I look uhmmm weird" Miyuki said smiling nervously "that's pretty normal, it s not like you see yourself wearing a wedding gown everyday" said Mr. Rick.

I was looking at Miyuki while our photographer was taking countless pictures. The dress looks good on her.

"Toshiro please join your bride on stage" he said. I just nodded and went beside Miyuki.

"Alright! Strike a pose lovebirds." teased Jenny.

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" we said in unison(again) and did as we were told to. I put left arm on her shoulders and Sir Rick started to take pictures again. "NEXT POSE" he said with a louder voice. I wrapped both arms around Miyuki s waist and she put hers over mine. "NEXT" Miyuki faced me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

We're holding each other and looked at each other. We were smiling but then after the final shot we re taken we burst out laughing.

"Okay. We re done here" Sir Rick said happily. "Good job everybody, you re free to go."

We went out to change and then ate our lunch.

Jenny left with Miyuki after we talk to the President of the company and now I m on my way home.

Did I already introduce myself? I don t remember. I was having a good time that I already forgot my manners.  
>Name: Toshiro Hitsugaya 18 years old white spiky hair and teal blue eyes.<br>Parents: Yuuya Hitsugaya (father) Kumiko Hitsugaya (mother)  
>Occupation: Student, part time Model (known as Kaiser Hitsugaya)<br>Personality: at school I look kinda emotionless and not talkative while at work I have a happy personality and smile more often.

There you have it . I ll go to bed now we still have school tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**(MOMO's POV)**

Happy Monday! I really don't know why I'm so excited to go to school today. I'm a bit nervous and uneasy. I just hope that I didn't forget to do any assignments or projects coz if I did I'm so dead. Before going downstairs I always see to it that my glasses are in place and that my hair is a bit… messy.

"**See you later, Mom" **I kissed her cheek and quickly put on my shoes. **"Hey wait, what about your breakfast? It's still early" **she asked while leaning at the door frame. **"I'll just buy some food at the canteen." **I replied. **"Okay. Take care sweetie."**

**-At School-**

I reached the hallway of the senior students and I know our classroom is just near because I can hear the voice of my beloved friends. I was about to enter the room when three crazy girls gave a big hug. I'm so used to this scenario. While I'm suffocating here the guys just shook their heads and stifle a laugh. **"Girls, I t-think you…" **

"**Rangiku, you might want to let go of her. I think she's having a hard time to breathe now seeing that her face is all red." **Said the guy who stood behind us. The girls let go of me but I lost my balance when some tripped me from behind, good thing someone caught me. _He's really my savior._** "Are you okay?" he asked. **I stood up, still blushing.

"**Yeah, sorry" **I said.

"**it's okay. I think we should get in the room now"** he replied. I didn't notice that the others left me with him. I just nodded. he gestured for me to go first.

"**seriously, do you have to give her a tight hug every morning?" **Ichigo asked the girls

By the way let me introduce them to you.

Name: Rangiku Matsumoto, 17  
>long, wavy orange hair and bluish gray eyes.<p>

Name: Orihime inoue, 17  
>long, burnt orange hair and gray eyes.<p>

Name: Rukia Kuchiki, 17  
>short black hair and purple eyes.<p>

Name: Ichigo Kurosaki, 17  
>spiky orange hair and brown eyes<p>

Name: Renji Abarai, 18  
>long red hair and brown eyes.<p>

And of course "Prince Hitsugaya" I kinda like him but I don't think he'll like me coz as you know I'm just a school geek.

**-At Break time- **

**(TOSHIRO's POV)**

"**Ran, may I talk to you for a minute?" **I asked when I saw that they were about to leave the room.

"**Yeah sure"**-Rangiku.

She told the others to go ahead and she followed me to an empty room.

"**So what how may I help you?" **she asked.

"**I need your help" **

"**woah, wait… uhm… .?" **she asked, emphasizing each word.

"**Yes I need your help" **I said in a louder voice to make sure that she heard me.

"**OMG! The greatest Toshiro Hitsugaya Needs my help" **she made it seem like it was the most unbelievable thing to happen on earth. "_This woman is crazy."_

"**Ran, will you stop acting like that? I'm serious" **I said getting a little annoyed.

"**Okay, okay, chill. So what do you need?" **she asked, with a serious look.

"**about Momo"**

"**Oh that. There's no need to worry. I'll make sure that no one will get in the way." **She said with a creepy smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3: Operation be Momo's Close Fr

**CHAPTER 3: Operation "Be Momo's Close Friend"**

**DISCLAIMER: BIC does not own BLEACH**

**(TOSHIRO's POV)**

"**Thanks Ran, I knew I could count on you" **I said and I also gave her a creepy smile. _If everything goes well my plans will be perfect._

"**No problem, just be friendlier and I'm sure she'll fall for your plans in no time." **- Rangiku

"**Alright, see you around" **I replied and I began to walk away.

"**Toshiro!" **

"**Yes? Is there anything you might have forgotten?"** I asked

"**never mind" **she said with a concerned look. I just shrugged it off.

**(RANGIKU's POV)**

Toshiro is so mean. He'll do anything in his power just to get what he wants. We've known each other since we were young, but he has changed a lot. I have to warn Momo to be more careful. Poor thing she has no idea about what's gonna happen. I'm aware that she likes Toshiro but I want to know what will happen soon enough.

"**Hey guys, I'm back" **I said cheerfully so they wouldn't ask me about Toshiro.

"**that's pretty obvious Ran, we won't hear you unless you're here" **he said then gave me an annoying smirk.

"**are you trying to pick a fight Renji?"** I asked. We're about to start a fight if Momo didn't interfere.

"**we bought your favorite Ran." **Said Momo then she gave me the sweetest smile you'll ever see in this world. I felt sadness and guilt but I stilled smiled at her. "_I wonder if you'll be able to smile and act like that after Toshiro starts his games." _

"**Thanks Momo, you're the sweetest girl I've ever met." **I gave her a tight hug.

While we're eating I saw Toshiro looking around for an unoccupied table.

"**uhmm.. Guys is it okay to let Toshiro join us here?"**

"**Duhh.. of course it is." **– Renji.

"**I was just asking, what's wrong with you?" **I replied. I don't know what's wrong with me but I'm so out of character today.

"**Hey, will you two stop arguing?" **said Ichigo then he turned to me. **"its okay if you want him to stay with us. He's our friend anyway." **he said smiling.

"**Toshiro" **I waved at him. He was on his way to our table when an octopus wrapped its tentacles around his arm.

**(TOSHIRO's POV)**

"**Hi babe" **Amber greeted.

This is Amber Santillan, my sweet and loving girlfriend. She's pretty but she can be really annoying.

"**Hi Amber"** I smiled faking sweetness. **"Let's join my friends" ** I heard her mumble something. **"you sayin' something babe?"**

"**No babe, don't mind me. I was just talking to my self." **She said smiling nervously.

We went to Rangiku's table where she sat with Momo and the others. They're talking about their plans for the weekend. I sat beside Momo, while Amber sat beside me.

"**Momo, you're coming right?" **Ichigo asked before having another bite on his sandwich.

"**I'm not sure if I can." **She replied with a sad smile.

"**I thought you wanted to see Kengo and the Cast of RMB." **Orihime said with a disappointed voice.

"**I want to but I'm not sure if they would allow me." **She replied sadly.  
>I think she really wants to go but something's stopping her.<p>

"**Please Momo, this is a once in a lifetime chance to see them practicing in public. Pleaaaasssseee?"** Orihime pleaded with puppy-dog eyes.

"**I'm so sorry Hime, I just don't want to promise anything to you guys then end being unable to keep it." **She said with a sad voice.

"**You guys are talking about the live practice of RMB, right?" **I asked. These guys really love that musical and we never missed a single show. I wanted her to go because this is also a way to know her better.

"**We want everyone to be there, the more the merrier right?" **Rukia said.

"**You love RMB, right? So there's no reason for you not come." **I smiled at her.

"**I love RMB but.." **– Momo

"**Then go with us. This is your chance to see them upclose." **I said still smiling at her.

"**Okay, I'll try my best to convince my guardians."** She smiled then stood up. **"Excuse me." ** She walked to her boyfriend. They talked for a bit then her boyfriend placed his arm on her shoulders and then they started to walk away.

"**Love is blind" **Amber blurted. Everyone's glaring at her. **"If she really wants to go, there's no need for you to convince her. What a pain."**

"**Amber please stop being like that to Momo. She didn't do anything to you." **Why does this girl have to talk about Momo like she knows everything about her.

"**Will you stop talking like you know. ..Her." **Rangiku, said looking annoyed.

"**Guys, chill. Let's go back, break time's almost over." **Ichigo said calmly.

"**Good idea, Ichigo. Let's go babe." **I said. It's better this way. Things will get worse if Rangiku gets mad. I don't want to ruin my plans. **"Wait what about Momo?" **I asked.

"**I'll take care of it."** Ran replied. I walked closer to her and whispered _**"Be careful Ran, you promised me that no one will get on the way."**_

"_**Yes I will. Know you limits Toshiro Hitsugaya. If she cries because of you, I'll make sure that you'll feel every bit of pain she's feeling."**_ After saying that pushed me then walked away.

" **come on Ran, don't be like that. You'll get all wrinkly and he will be oh so disappointed when he comes back." **Renji said placing his arm around her shoulder, trying to annoy her even more.

"**As if." - Rangiku**

_Rangiku's been grumpy ever since her bestfriend left._

I just can't help but smile. I know that Momo is very important to her, but in this kind of game no one wins without getting hurt.

_I will surely enjoy this game. It just started and everyone's already participating well._

Amber and I walked out of the canteen and went to her classroom.

Note: sorry for the short chapters.  
>Thank you for the reviews.<br>Till next time


	4. Chapter 4: Momo & Zedrich Love is Blind

**CHAPTER 4: Momo & Zedrich; Love is Blind**

**DISCLAIMER: BIC does not own BLEACH.**

**MOMO's POV**

While we're eating, I saw my boyfriend and he asked me to go with him. When I reached him, he kissed my left cheek.

"**Hi baby"** said Jedrich **"how's your day so far?"**

"**I'm doing well. How about you?" **I replied. **"just fine" **he said sweetly. He's sweeter than usual. I wonder what he's up to. It's kinda weird for him to treat me like this.

"**Did you eat already?" **I asked him. He just nodded while looking somewhere else. I followed his gaze and noticed that he's looking at my friends. **"wanna go to them?" **

"**Nope, let's just go to your classroom." **he said looking annoyed.

"**Okay, let's go" **I said cheerfully. I wonder why he's suddenly in a bad mood.

When we reached the classroom, he smiled at me. **"Babe sorry for being grumpy, it's just that I'm bnot feeling well today. Sorry." **

"**that's okay. I understand. You should rest. Just go home if you're not really feeling well." **I smiled at him then he suddenly kissed my cheek again.

"**Thanks for the concern babe, I love you. See you later." **He said  
><strong><br>"I love you too." **I went in our room. Ran and the others arrived after a few minutes and the lesson started again.

**-AFTER CLASS-**

We're on our way to Blue Bubble. This is where we hangout before going home. Ichigo and Renji arrived with Toshiro. Ran, Rukia and Orihime looked for a table while I ordered our food. Toshiro went to the counter. They were last to come because they had a meeting for their next summer game.

"**Hi Momo!" **he said then he smiled.

"**Hi there, you're smiling a lot today. How's the meeting." **I asked.

"**here" **he said handing the money to the cashier. The woman quickly prepared our orders.

"**What are you doing?" **I asked.  
><strong>"paying our orders."<strong> He replied. **"why?" **I kept asking.  
><strong>"My treat" <strong>he said. **"I can't possibly let you pay for it."**

"**why's that?" ** I asked taking the drinks from the counter but he snatched the tray from my hands, so I carried the tray with pies and cookies. **"it will be rude if you let a girl do something like letting them carry heavier stuff and letting them pay for what you eat when you can actually do those things on your own." **He explained to me while we walked to the table.

"**It's not just your meal anyway." **I said trying to suppress my laughter.

"**The more reason why I should pay for it. Hey what's so funny?" **he replied also trying to stop himself form laughing. We reached our table and the others were smiling suspiciously at us.

"**So is this a new love story waiting to be discovered by the world?" **said Renji. They're smiling like there's no tomorrow.

"**Hey! We're just talking." **I said.

"**Oh! Why are you so defensive then?" **asked Rangiku.

"**captain, you trying to replace your girl with Momo?" **asked Ichigo.

"**Hey stop it. What's wrong with talking to her. We're friends." **Toshiro tried to defend the two of us.

"**Yeah right!" **said Rukia and Orihime and they started laughing and we joined them.

"**Anyway, let's just eat I'm so hungry." **Said Ichigo.

We ate our pies then Toshiro ordered an Ice cream and water for all of us.

"**Not good with sweets?" **I asked him.

"**I eat them but I don't eat much."** He replies then smiled. _He's smiling often today. _

"**you guys finished?" **asked Rukia.

"**yeah" **we all said in chorus.

"**Then, Let's go"** she ordered.

Ichigo and Orihime went home together coz the live in the same street, while Rukia was with Renji. Rangiku said that she forgot to buy something. I said I'll go with her but she refused.

"**I'll walk you home"** said Toshiro.

" **No, you don't have to do have to do that." **I said. **"I can go home on my own and it's…"**

"**Don't be shy Momo, let him walk you home or he won't be able to sleep tonight. Besides it's already dark. "**said Rangiku. After that she said goodbye and walked away. It was awkward at first but then we began talking again. We reached my house then he said goodbye.

"**Take care" **I said. **"thanks for uhm… everything"** I said in a soft voice.

"**you're welcome" **He said then I went in and he went home.

When I was inside I realized what I just did. _**"I'm so stupid. Now that he knows where I lived I have to make sure he won't see where Miyuki lives. I have to be careful."**_

**ZEDRICH's POV**

**I'm Zedrich Mondragon, 19 years old, handsome and RICH. **

**-AFTER CLASS- **

At last we're dismissed from that boring lesson. Before going, I went to Momo's room to tell her that I won't be able to walk her home. Because I have an important appointment with my Mom's doctor. But of course that was just an excuse so I can meet my girlfriend after school. I went to the parking lot to get my car. Before I drove away, I changed my clothes so that no one will recognize my easily.

I was at the park in just 5 minutes, my girlfriend's already there. I sneaked behind her and covered her eyes. **"guess who?"**

"**Zed, I know it's you" **she said.

I moved my hands and sat beside her. **"How's your day?" **I asked.

"**BOORRIING! He made it even worse." **She huffed.

"**Want me to make up for it?" **I asked & gave her sexy smile.

"**What can you do to make me feel better?" **she said as if trying to challenge me.

"**This" **I said then I kissed her and she kissed back.

We ate dinner at a restaurant and we went to a bar. It was past midnight when I drove her home. I really enjoyed her company compared to my girlfriend but I'm not gonna break up with her.

**To be continued…**

Note: Thank you for the reviews **Can't stick w/ one, ayoshi-chan923 **and **Reader_Favs.  
><strong>Hope you like the new chapter.  
>Comments and suggestions are welcome.<br>Thanks for reading. ^_^


	5. Chapter 5: Games and Lies

**CHAPTER 5: Games and Lies**

**DISCLAIMER: BIC does NOT own BLEACH**

**(TOSHIRO's POV)**

"**What a day"** *yawns* At home at last. I sat on the couch of the living room. Almost everything worked out perfectly today. Momo considers me as her friend. I never thought it will be this easy to befriend her because she is known as the "school geek". Usually geeks don't mingle with other people. Some of our schoolmates say that she's ugly but I strongly disagree. I think she's actually pretty and she's just trying to hide it. **"argggghhhh! What am I thinking?" ** I need to stop thinking like this. I can't have feelings for that girl, it'll ruin my plans.

_***Objectives of this game***_

_**Befriend Momo**_

_**Be as close to her as possible**_

_**Spend time or have fun together**_

_**Make sure she trusts you.**_

_**Make her fall in love**_

_***note to self: DON'T FALL FOR HER, IT WILL RUIN EVERYTHING.**_

For now those are my plans. #1 is done. I have to think of a way to be close to her. I can use the musical to my advantage; I know that she likes anime, musicals and plays. I'll have to put that aside tonight and sleep early. I have school and work tomorrow. Good Night.

**-MORNING-**

I went outside and waited for Rangiku so we can go to school together. On our way, I saw Momo. She and Rangiku were talking about the cast of the musical along the way. I have to do the plan this morning coz I won't be able to hang out with them later because of work.

_(Phone rings)_

"**Hello?"  
><strong>**"Good Morning Babe!"  
><strong>**"Good Morning, need anything?"  
><strong>**"Nope, I just called to tell you that I won't be able to go to school today."  
><strong>**"Why? Did something happen?"  
><strong>**"No, I'm not feeling well. Can you drop by later?"  
><strong>**"Yeah, sure. After work."  
><strong>**"Okay, Bye,"  
><strong>**"Bye"**

"**Did something happen to your girlfriend?" ** Momo asked.

"**Nope. She just called to let me know that she's not feeling well and she's not going to school." **I replied.

"**Okay. See you later." **She smiled and waved. She went to the lockers with Rangiku to get some books while I headed to our classroom.

"**Good Morning Toshiro!" **said Ichigo and Renji in unison.

"**Morning Idiots. It's Hitsugaya to you guys. And. What's good in the morning?" **I replied to their greeting.

"**Wow! You're always in a bad mood when Momo is not around. Aren't you?" **asked Renji. Then they stood up and Renji nudged my shoulder.

"**I'm not." ** This is so annoying.

"**Good morning MASTER Hitsugaya." ** Ichigo said then bowed.

"**Seriously, what's good in the morning?"** I asked again.

"**Look behind you." **He said. I did as I was told to and saw Momo, Rangiku, Orihime and Rukia walking in. I just sighed and the two idiots started laughing.

I shook my head and walked back to my seat. Those two are so stupid. They talked to the girls for awhile then the teacher came. The discussion started and I just stared at the clouds. Momo was sitting near the window, while I sit next to Momo. A crumpled paper rolled on my table.

"_**I know that I'm fluffy and white like your hair, but staring at me like that is BAD." - ClOuD*v*" **_I looked at Momo and saw her snickering

"_**Oh I'm sorry Ms. ClOuD but I think you should start listening to what the teacher is saying instead of staring at me." – Toshiro **_

"_**Back at you! *v* I was listening. Who told you that I wasn't?" – Momo.**_

"_**While staring at others? No one told me. I was just observing. HBU? – Toshiro.**_

"_**Hey! I wasn't staring at you I was just looking around when I saw you staring at the clouds. :-P" – Momo. **_

We looked at each other and smiled. I pointed to the teacher to tell her to listen. She just smiled and used sign language to tell me to stop staring at the "poor" clouds. The lesson went on.

**(AMBER's POV)**

Hi there! Let me introduce myself to you. I'm Amber Santillan, daughter of the owner of Santillan Hotels and Resorts. I'm very beautiful, rich, hot, and appealing. My boyfriend is Toshiro Hitsugaya. Most people call us "the Perfect Couple"; we're both rich, good looking and popular.

We go on dates and he gives me everything I want. He's smart and kind. You may think that he's perfect but he's NOT. He can be BOORRIING. As they say "NOBODY is PERFECT".

I didn't go to school today because my hangover is killing me. My friends are still here after drinking last night. They passed out last night and they're sleeping on the carpeted floor of my room. My parents are not around so I can do whatever I want. I called my almost perfect boring boyfriend so that he wouldn't get so worried about me.

"**Girls wake up! Let's eat breakfast downstairs." **I told them.

After eating breakfast a maid gave us pain killers for our hangover. I wanted to go shopping, so I sent them home and told them to meet me at the mall. By "them" I was referring to my friends.

**-At the Mall-**

"**What are we gonna do here?" **asked Macy.  
><strong>"Duh! Of course we're going shopping." <strong>I replied

_(Phone rings)_

"**Hi Babe!"  
><strong>**"Feeling better now?"  
><strong>**"Yeah. Thanks for your concern."  
><strong>**"Welcome. Just rest okay? I'll see you after work."****  
>"Okay. Bye. Love you."<br>****"Bye. Love you too."** Isn't he sweet?

"**You're boyfriend's gonna meet us here?" **asked Irish.

"**No. He's going to my place later. I told him that I wasn't feeling well." **I replied.

"**Oh! We're going home early?" **Macy asked.

"**Aaarrrghh! Shut up will you? I'll think about that later. Let's go."** These girls are nuts. If I'm one of those "good girls" out there, they would've stolen my boyfriend in front of my very eyes.

"**let's watch a movie first"** Macy suggested. We agreed.

While they're choosing a movie to watch, someone hugged me from behind. When I looked around…

"**Hi BF!" **I said to him and hugged back.

We watched the movie with my best friend. It was 2 pm and we went shopping. I was having a great time with the girls and my BF then suddenly….

"**Amber?"** said a cold voice from behind us.

"**OMG!"** – Macy and Irish.

To be continued….

***Note: thanks for reading and reviewing. Hope you like it.  
>Any comments and suggestions?<br>Thanks R&R**


	6. Chapter 6: That was Close

**CHAPTER 6: "That was close"**

**DISCLAIMER: BIC does NOT own BLEACH.**

**AMBER's POV**

"**Amber"** called someone with a cold voice from behind us. I was hesitating to turn around because I'm very familiar to that voice.

"**Jeff? What are you doing here?"** That was close. I thought it was someone from school, Toshiro Hitsugaya to be precise. The girls were as shocked as I was.

"**I'm working here. And you, shouldn't you be at school?"** he replied.

"**I wasn't feeling well this morning but now I'm feeling better so I decided to go here because I'm bored." **I explained to him.

"**So, you're still hanging out with my best friend huh?** – Jeff.

BTW, this is Jeffrey Santillan my cousin.

"**Of course"** I replied.

"**My shift just ended. Mind if I join you?" **he asked politely.

"**Sure."** I answered.

We're at the Department Store when I saw my boyfriend talking to a bitch. A bit older than him I guess. I tried to act normally and pass them by without him noticing it was me. Guess what. That plan was an EPIC FAIL. As soon as I passed him, he approached us.

**TOSHIRO's POV**

"**Hi Amber, I thought you're not feeling well. Why are you here?" ** I asked.

"**I… uhm… I… yeah. Mom told me that my cousin is working here so I went to see him since I'm feeling better now. And… Uhhh. I was bored at home. Hahah."** She answered nervously. She's obviously lying.

"**I see. Now that you're okay and we've already seen each other. I guess there's no need for me to go to your place later, right?"**

"**Yeah I guess. Oh right, I forgot to introduce him to you. This is Jeffrey my cousin and our best friend Zed rich. Zed goes to our school."** She said.

"**Hi, nice to meet you Toshiro, right?"** he said and offered his hand. *shake hand*

"**It's nice to meet you too."** I replied. I noticed that Zedrich was looking at me.

"**D-do you know each other?" **Amber asked nervously.

"**Nope."** replied Zedrich.

"**No, but if I remember correctly he is Momo's boyfriend."** I said looking at Zedrich then I looked at Amber then looked at Zedrich again. They both have pale faces. I smirked.

"**Y-yeah h-he is. Hahah." ** Amber replied and they both laughed nervously.

Jenny approached us. She's holding a dress.

"**So, what do you think?"** I looked at the dress and nodded. it looks good.

"**That will definitely look good on her. No need for accessories."** I replied.

"**Thanks."** She smiled and walked to the counter.

"**I'll be going now. We have to go back to the agency."** I said. Amber looked relieved.

"**Bye Babe"** she said then kissed my cheek.

"**Bye. Take care." **I walked to Jenny who just finished at the counter. We left the mall and drove back to the agency.

**-At the Studio- **

Miyuki was on the stage when we entered the studio. **"Pretty as always"** even with that "emo" look.

"**Did you say something Kai?"** asked Jenny. She looked surprised.

I shook my head and went to the dressing room to change clothes. When I came back, Miyuki was holding a glass of shake will sitting on a pilates ball. It was my turn. I just went with random poses that those "emo" kids would do. Miyuki was giggling while sipping on her shake. Sir Rick asked Miyuki to go back on stage. He and Jenny whispered something to her.

"**Kai, try to seem like you're comforting Miyu."** said Sir Rick.

At first I was puzzled. _**"Why do I have to comfort her?"**_I looked at Miyuki and was surprised to see that she's really crying. Her make-up was smearing but she doesn't seem to mind it. She was wiping her tears with the back of her hand. Sir Rick began to take pictures while I was just staring at her. I gently grabbed her hands and started wiping her tears with my thumb. *click* *click* and more photos were taken.

**MIYUKI's (Momo's) POV**

I just finished with my solo pictorial. I was drinking my shake while Toshiro, I mean Kaiser was busy with the pictorial. I tried not to laugh but I can't stop giggling. He was wearing a jet black wig, black shirt with a big skull in front and black jeans. Some of his poses were funny.

"**Miyu, please go back on stage" **said Sir Rick.

I placed my shake on the table. Jenny called me and whispered something that made me want to cry. Sir Rick gave me his ipod, as I put on the ear buds I heard a sad song playing and my tears began to fall. I was on the stage with Kai, I tried to wipe my tears with the back of my hand and when I looked at my hands I saw something black. I guess my make-up was smearing but Sir Rick began taking pictures. Kai sat in front of me. He gently grabbed my arms and wiped my tears away with his. Sir Rick took more pictures. After a few shots Kai pulled me into a warm hug, *shutter sound* I whispered something to Kai and he immediately followed. He turned around and now we're leaning on each other I gave him the other ear bud.

"**Very good you two." **Said Sir Rick and he took some more photos.

"**Okay, we're done. Good job everyone." **Sir Rick announced and everyone clapped and began to move things around.

We changed our clothes. Jenny treated us at Matthew's Grill for dinner. While having dinner…

"**Jen, do we have any schedules for this weekend?"** asked Toshiro.

"**Nope, you're both free this weekend. Why do you ask?"** replied Jenny. I smile escaped my lips when I heard that.

"**Well I was planning to go to the live practice of RMB this weekend."** He replied.

"**You can go. Miyu are you going to watch RMB with Ran…maru?"** she asked me then smiled nervously. That was close.

"**With Ranmaru? I'm not sure. You know them. They call for me when I least expect it." **I replied.

"**If you don't have anything to do you can come with us." **Toshiro said.

"**I-I'll try. Might as well buy that album that Jen wanted badly."** That was close. I looked at her and smiled.

"**Okay. Just call me if you're going, okay?" **he said then ate the last portion of his food.

After we finished dinner we looked around the mall for a while. We saw a couple kissing near the elevator.

"**PDA alert! Strong Parental Guidance is advised" **I said while trying to cover Toshiro's eyes. He also covered mine. Jen started to laugh at us and we joined her.

"**Don't ever do that you two. If I see of you are doing something like that I'll kill you."** She said the smirked.

"**Not gonna do that"** we said in chorus then laughed.

"**Let's go. This place is not for children like you."** Jen said and laughed at our expressions. (o_o)

"**You guys go ahead. I gotta go somewhere else. Thanks for the dinner Jen." **I said.

"**Are you sure? It's already late. I can go with you if you want."** Toshiro said. He looked worried.

"**No thanks. Don't worry I can handle myself."** I said and smiled at him.

"**You sure?" **asked Jen.

"**Yeah" **I replied.

"**Be careful."** Toshiro said. We gave each other a hug.

"**You're not going to see your boyfriend, aren't you?"** asked Jen while trying not to laugh.

"**Eeeh? I don't even have a boyfriend." **I replied and she gave me a tight hug. I hugged back.

"**Really?" **asked Toshiro. I smiled and nodded.

They walked to the parking lot. I wondered around the mall and saw the PDA guy and his girlfriend at the ice cream parlor. After 30 minutes I went out of the mall and went home.

I went straight to my bedroom to rest for a while. I prepared a set of clothes and went to the bathroom for a warm, relaxing bath. After taking a bath I opened the TV and flipped through the channels looking for something good to watch. I stopped at AniMyx

"**To perform SCANDAL"** I heard the announcer.

I really like SCANDAL their songs are great. I've seen most of their performances and I also watch them practices when I have free time.

I feel relieved now that we have nothing scheduled for this weekend. I was a bit nervous coz Jen forgot that Toshiro didn't know my secret. It's not that I don't want him to know, I'm just afraid to lose a friend that I just had. I'll tell him when the right time comes. For now I have to be extra careful when he's around.

I have to sleep now. I still have to wake up early tomorrow so I can call mom.

GOOD NIGHT! *v*

To be continued….

**THANK YOU FOR READING! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Till next time.**


	7. Chapter 7: Your Highness

**CHAPTER 7: Your Highness**

**MOMO's POV**

Good Morning!

Its 5 am and I'm preparing for school. I checked my stuff if I have everything I need. After doing my morning routine I went downstairs to eat breakfast. I miss my Mom, the smell of pancakes with banana, oats and maple syrup, and my mom. It has been two days since she left for Europe to attend a seminar. I can cook and do things for myself but, I miss my Mom.

**-6:15 a.m.-**

I went out for school.

"**Momo!"** I was surprised when someone called me and hugged me from behind.

"**G-good Morning R-ran…" **I said while trying to catch my breath and smile at her.

"**Aah! Rangiku she's dying!"** Toshiro said while trying not to laugh at us.

"**Oh no! Sorry little one."** She said the let go of me.

"**That's okay." **I replied

The three of us walked to school together.

**-At the class room-**

"**Good Morning Momo, Good Morning Ran."** Said Renji who we met when we entered the room he was at the other door. He ran to Ichigo's side when he saw Toshiro.

"**Morning Your Majesty!"** they said and then they bowed.

"**Good Morning my loyal minions."**Toshiro replied. Ichigo took Toshiro's bag, walked like a stupid soldier and carefully placed it on his chair. We just laughed at them while Toshiro is getting annoyed.

"**Renji, pull his chair and ask him to sit."** I whispered.

Renji did as I instructed, while Ichigo just stood there like a soldier guarding a palace.

"**Your Majesty."** said Renji as he pulled the chair and signaled Toshiro to sit down. Toshiro walked to them with a creepy smile on his face. Ichigo and Renji just looked at each other while Ran, Rukia, Orihime kept giggling. I just looked at the scene and waited for what Toshiro's gonna do to the two.

"**Thanks."** Toshiro said. The two sighed in relief. Toshiro looked at Ichigo then at Renji. At first he smiled at them then.

"**Idiots"** he smacked their heads and we just laughed at them. We went to our seats still laughing so hard.

"**What's so funny?"** he asked then he smiled at me.

"**Sorry your Highness"** I replied in a serious tone.

"**As king, I command you to stop laughing."** He said while also trying his best not to laugh.

"**Your wish is my command, your Highness"** I said. We looked at each other for a few seconds. We tried not to but we ended up laughing at each other. My phone was glowing under my desk.

[5 messages.]

["I…"] – Rukia

["smell…"] – Orihime

["something…"] – Rangiku

["Hitsu"] – Ichigo

["Hina"] – Renji

Toshiro was looking at me when I looked at him. He got the same messages. We just ignored them because the teacher came in and everyone kept quiet. The lessons are not as boring as the ones we took up yesterday. Even the afternoon classes are interesting. The class was active, Toshiro and I got to answer twice, the rest of our group including Renji and Ran gave their opinion about the matter. Our topic in English is about "love", everyone was attentive and interested. Mr. Kyoraku, our English teacher asked everyone to give their opinion. Rangiku's answer was kinda "bitter" which surprised everyone. I think they're expecting her to say something inspiring. Toshiro just looked at her and just shook his head. The discussion went on and we lost track of time. The school suddenly rang.

**-At Blue Bubble-**

"**Momo take the girls with you. We'll get the food."** said Ichigo.

"**We're having the special, right?" **asked Renji.

"**Yup, it's Friday." **Rukia replied.

"**Okay, we'll pay you later."** I said.

"**NO!" ** said Ichigo and Renji.

"**You almost paid for everything last time of Toshiro didn't come." **Ichigo said. He looked worried(?).

"**You can ONLY treat us during special occasions or when you get your… payment."** Renji added.

"**Okay."** I replied then went to our table.

After a few minutes Ichigo, Renji and Toshiro arrived with the Choco-strawberry mousse and water. We had two slices each. The boys insisted that we get two slices each instead of just one like we do every Friday.

"**Momo are you coming tomorrow?"** asked Orihime.

"**If you're not coming, then no one's going."** Ichigo added while passing the drinks.

I looked down then looked back up with a big smile on my face.

"**Yes!"** they nearly yelled. Ran who was the closest hugged me. Toshiro just smiled at me.

"**So, are you guys ready?"** I asked the.

"**Yup, we have the profiles on each notebook."** said Rukia.

"**Good! I'll get them tomorrow."** I replied.

"**No work today Toshiro?"** Rangiku asked out of nowhere.

"**Later at 7"** he answered.

We still have two hours before Jen we meet up with Jen. Everyone kept talking about RMB. I was observing them while eating. Something caught my eye. Ichigo was giving the other strawberry to Orihime. They smiled at each other and they seem like to be in their own happy bubble. Then I had an idea. I looked at Toshiro and gave him a meaningful smile. He just nodded. It's payback time.

"**I smell something…"** I started the looked at Ichigo and Orihime.

"**Fishy?"** Toshiro continued looked at the two.

"**Sweet?"** said Renji and did the same.

"**Spicy?" **said Rukia added and she looked at them.

"**Sour?"** Rangiku said and she also looked at them then she smiled. We looked at each other then nodded. Ichigo is getting annoyed while Orihime just looked down.

"**Something IchiHime." ** we said together. Orihime looked up then at Ichigo who was also looking at her. They blushed then looked away from each other. Everyone burst out laughing. After eating we headed home with the same groups we had last time. I still have one hour and thirty minutes before the i meet up with Jen.

[ 1 message received.]

[Meet me at Blue Bubble.] It was Jen. I quickly changed my clothes and went out of the house. I put on my disguise and brought extra clothes on my bag just in case someone from school sees me. I have to get there before Toshiro does.

**-At Blue Bubble **(again)**-**

I arrived 10 minutes earlier than Jen.

"**Miyu!"** – Jenny

"**Hi Jen"** I gave her a hug.

"**You're early"** she said.

"**I can't afford to let the "Prince" know my true identity."** I said then smiled.

"**I thought you two are friends?"** she asked.

"**We are friends but I want to know more about his personality at school before giving away my identity as a model."** I replied.

"**Well, that's a good idea."** She said then stood up and went to the counter. She came back with two chocolate shakes and I melon shake.

"**There he is." ** I said. **"Kai!" **I waved at him.

"**Sorry I'm late."** He said then he sat beside me. I wonder if it's just me or he really keeps looking better each and every time that I see him at work.

"**You're not late Hitsushiro"** I replied. I gave him the other chocolate shake but I didn't give him the extra sugar.

"**We just decided to meet a little earlier to talk about a few things. We still have 45 minutes."** Jen added.

He just nodded then he faced me. ** "You called me Kai then Hitsushiro, right? Miyuki can't you just choose one?"** then he sighed.

("He's mad. He's definitely mad!")

to be continued…  
><span>_<span>


	8. Chapter 8: Miyuki and Kaiser 3  3

**CHAPTER 8: Miyuki and Kaiser 3 - 3 **

**MIYUKI's POV**

"**You called me Kai then HitsuShiro, can't you just choose one?"** he asked. _**("He's mad. He's definitely mad.")**_

"**S-sorry"** I said then looked down. He's fun to be with but he can be very scary at times. That's what I liked about him. _**("Let me get this straight, I just like his personality. It's not like what you're thinking. If you're thinking about it plus I already have a boyfriend. But maybe I do like him. Just maybe.")**_

"**Miyu are you okay? Miyu?"** Jen's voice brought me back to reality.

"**Huh? Y-yeah I'm okay, I'm f-fine."** I replied nervously.

"**You sure? You look pale."** Kai said.

"**Y-yeah. I'm t-totally fine."** I replied.

"**Forget about what I said. I was just kidding; I didn't know that you'll take it seriously."** He smiled at me but I think he's worried.

"**Okay. Sorry."** I said then I smiled at him.

"**It's okay. I'm sorry if I scared you. You can call me whatever you want."** He said then he hugged me. _**(Can you believe that? He just hugged me! No big deal right? But still, he hugged me. Urgh….What am I thinking? I'm a bad girl. I already have a boyfriend and I'm acting like this. Well Momo's the one who have a boyfriend NOT Miyuki, but I'm both Momo and Miyuki. Never mind. It's just a hug. NO BIG DEAL. (^_^)")**_

"**It's not your fault." ** I smiled at him when he let go of me.

"**It's time lovebirds. Let's go?"** Jen said.

"**We're not lovebirds."** We said in unison. We grabbed our shakes and followed Jen outside.

"**Yeah Right!"** she replied then giggled.

**-AT THE PARKING LOT-**

"**Wanna drive?"** Jen asked Kai.

"**Sure"** he said. Jen gave him the keys. He opened the passenger's seat for me and Jen before going to the driver's seat. No one talked until we reached the agency.

We went to the biggest studio of the agency. A lot of people gathered there. The RMB cast, Scandal and some models were there and the room gets more crowded every minute. Everyone in the company is included in this pictorial, the owner, staff, artists, models, and more. Some were done with their solo while some are still waiting. The photographers decided to start early. When the owner arrived we proceeded with the "Family Picture" then by groups and continued with the solo.

**KAISER's POV**

This is a very long pictorial. It was fun (for the others) because you get to see everyone gathered in one room waiting for their names or groups to be called for the pictorial. This is a preparation for the anniversary of the company, which is a big event. Miyuki and I are done with our solo and group picture with the other models and the members of the Modeling Department. We were the last batch along with the Publishing and Musical Dept. I just watched everyone as they do their stuff.

"**Miyuki!"** Kengo waved at her then approached us. **"Hello Kai!"**

"**Hi"** I replied. This guy is Kengo Minamoto, one of the casts of RMB. Miyuki is close to him and Kumi-chan. They didn't talk for long because the director of RMB called them for practice.

"**Here" **I handed Miyuki a can of orange juice.

"**Thanks." **She said.

"**Are you going with us tomorrow?" **I asked.

"**Not yet sure. I'm still waiting for an important call." **She answered.

"**Okay. Just let me know tomorrow. Miyuki there's something I want to ask you." **

"**What is it?"** she replied.

"**How do you know when you're beginning to like someone?" **

"**I'm not sure if everyone feels this way, but you might feel nervous when that person is around and most of the time you get easily affected by their words or actions." **She answered.

"**You'll feel nervous even if that person is not doing anything… dangerous or harmful?"**

"**Yes. Sometimes his or her presence is more than enough to make you feel different emotions." **She explained.

"**What will you do if someone will suddenly confess to you and you're aware that he has a girlfriend?"**

"**I'll try to help him to sort out his feelings."** She answered.

"**Why would you do that?"** I asked.

"**Maybe he's just puzzled or he's not that sure of what he really feels, so I'll just help him"** Miyuki said.

"**I see." **_**("Well that makes sense")**_

"**Kai, what will you do if you find out that your girlfriend is cheating on you? Will it be painful and unbearable for you?" **she asked.

I was surprised. I tried to see the expression on her face but I can't. She leaned on my shoulder before she asked that. I wonder if she's crying.

"**I don't know yet. It might be painful but I'll definitely break up with her."** I answered. i don't know if I'll do exactly as I said.

"**There's no need for you to break up with her. Someone told me that when your boyfriend or girlfriend is aware that you caught them cheating on you, that relationship can be considered "OVER", I'm not sure if it should be that way but I agree with the thought."** Miyuki explained. I never thought that she knows a lot about this kind of matter.

"**What about you?" **I asked. I want to hear her opinion.

**"A bit hurt I guess."** She replied

"**Only a bit? What will you do?"**

"**Yup, there's no reason for me to cry or hurt myself over asshole, right? I'll kill them both." **She said.

"**Right."** I said then tried to think about the last part of her sentence. **"Wait… You're joking right?" **I looked at her. Her eyes met mine and she smiled at me.

"**What do you think?"** she asked.

"**I know you won't"** I answered and smiled at her, never breaking the eye contact.

"**I won't do something as stupid as that." ** She said then looked away.

"**Miyuki you don't have a boyfriend, right? I'm sure you already had one in the past." ** I looked at her.

"**I did, but he left me. For someone else." **she said. She looked up. My eyes met her emotionless eyes. This is the first time that I've seen an emotionless Miyuki. I never imagined that this will happen because the Miyuki Matsumoto that I know was full of energy. She's always cheerful though sometimes her eyes seem to be hiding something from everyone around. I'm not sure if she's trying not to cry or just cold but she's shaking so I took off the right side of my jacket and draped it on her shoulders.

"**Thanks"** she whispered.

"**Welcome. I'm sorry for asking about that."** I can't feel anything from her, even the warmth she had a while ago.

"**No problem, I don't care about that anymore. You have a girlfriend, don't you? She's lucky to have you."** She said then smiled.

"**You think so? I was thinking of breaking up with her soon."**

"**Why?"** she asked.

"**I just want to."** I replied.

"**That's not fair. You shouldn't break up with her just because you want to."** She said.

"**You're telling me not to break up with her, but you look happy about it." ** I replied.

"**Because I'm sure that you won't do it."** – Miyuki

"**Why?"**

"**I trust you."** She said then smiled sincerely

I can't help but laugh silently at what she said.

"**I'll think about it."**

**To be continued…..**

**NOTE:** Sorry for the late update and for not making a birthday special for Momo.

I'm not sure when the next update will be posted but I'll try to finish it ASAP.  
>We don't have permanent internet connection it depends on the schedule of the dorm.<br>Classes resumed so I'll be busy.  
>I'm so sorry.<br>Thank you for the reviews and comments.

**Please R&R. I'll be happy to read your opinions and suggestions.  
>Thanks for reading.<strong>

**-BIC**


	9. Chapter 9: Just wanna have fun with them

**CHAPTER 9: Just wanna have fun with them.**

KAISER's POV

"**Because I know you won't" **said Miyuki.

"**Why?"**

"**I trust you"** she said then smiled sweetly.

"**I'll think about it." **I replied.

The pictorial was done a few minutes after we talked. We just stayed there watching the others. Miyuki didn't talk to me but she seems to be in deep thought. She didn't even move when everyone in the studio started to move out.

**"Miyuki?" **I called, trying to bring her back to reality.

**"Huh? Did you say something?"** she asked.

**"Let's go."**

**"Oh! sorry." **she replied.

**"It's alright. Jen is waiting for us downstairs. Here."** I gave her the bag.

It's already 11pm when we finished with the pictorial. Jen was with her boyfriend, Kyosuke when we reached the lobby.

**"Is it okay if I'll be the one to drive you home?"** he asked, grinning at us.

**"Sure." **Miyuki answered. He gave us two paper bags.

**"Thanks"** Miyuki and I said in unison.

**"I'll give you yours later."** he said to Jen as we walked to the parking lot.

They dropped me first because Jen said that my house was closer. I've never been to Miyuki's place before and her background is mysterious. She never talked about her family nor her school life. I find it weird because usually girls her age would talk about boys or gossip all the time, but she's different. Most of the time she wouldn't talk to you unless you start the conversation. She can be cheerful and talkative sometimes but she never talked about her friends, family or love life. I see her reading some books during break when we're at work. I tried checking her phone for some information but there's no picture of her, her friends and family. Her wallpaper was a boy wiping a girl's tears. Jen also confirmed that she doesn't have a boyfriend. I wanted to ask her why but Jen told me not to ask her. 

**-Saturday-**

It's the day of the live practice. I wonder what will happen today. I have to ask Momo about a few things about herself and make her trust me or the plan won't work. I've been thinking if I should ask her the same things that Miyuki asked me last night. They kept me awake until midnight. I've been thinking if Momo will give me an interesting answer.

I prepared for the live practice after receiving a message from Ran. I'm not that excited about this, maybe because I can watch them often at the studio. I was about to go out when I received a message from Miyuki.

**[ Sorry Hitsushiro, can't make it.] **- Miyuki.

**[ It's okay. You can go next time.] **

**[ Okay. Have a great day. Take care.] **- Miyuki

**[ Thanks. Enjoy your day.]**

**[ Let's go.] **- Rangiku.

I went out and waited for Ran. At first there was an awkward silence but then she asked me**"So, how are your plans going? Is everything okay between you and Momo?"**

**"Fine I guess. How about you, are you okay?" **I asked

**"I'm fine. I was just making sure that you're not doing anything that will hurt her." **she said. Her voice was filled with disappointment.

**"You're asking for too much. You should know better than anyone else that there is always someone who will get hurt in this game."**

**"Why? Why does it have to be Momo? There are a lot of girls there who will be more than willing to do this for you if you just ask them." - **Rangiku.

**"She's perfect for the plan."** I looked at her and saw how sad she is. I was expecting to see eyes filled with hatred but all I can see is sadness and disappointment.

When we reached the park, Rangiku was back to her cheerful self. She's really good at pretending that everything's perfect. She's very good at hiding all the pain she feels inside. Sometimes I can't help but think that her friends are very insensitive for not seeing through her fake smiles but sometimes even I couldn't tell if it was fake or not. I walked to them because the place gets even more crowded. It started a few minutes after we arrived and everyone seems to be having a great time. I really want to enjoy this and forget about my problems for awhile but I can't stop worrying about Ran.

**"Are you okay?"** asked Momo.

**"Yeah. I'm fine"** I answered.

**"I don't think so. You should enjoy this. Forget about your problems for now. Okay?"** she said and gave me a sincere smile then continued watching.

***Song: KAWARANAI KIMOCHI**

**[ "If you're out there crying..."]** I saw Momo holding Rangiku's hand. She also held hers tightly.

**[ "Just let me be by your side."]** Ichigo and the others held hands.

**[ "Even if you lose those always permanent in your** **life."] ** Momo held my hand tightly.

**[ "My never changing feelings will never disappear."]** Rangiku looked at us and smiled sincerely. Maybe they do know that she's faking her smiles but chose not to show it so her efforts won't be wasted.

After watching the live practice we decided to go to the mall. I saw the "PDA guy" with his girlfriend. The guys looks familiar but I didn't see his face well because Momo dragged us away while laughing at Renji's joke. We went to C46 and looked for movies and albums. I enjoyed watching them picking CDs and listening to some songs that Momo played. I thought they'll purchase a lot but they only purchased one for themselves.

Momo - Cinderella's Story  
>Rangiku - Music &amp; Lyrics<p>

Orihime - Aquamarine

Rukia - Love Story

Me – Torque  
>Ichigo - I am Legend<p>

Renji - Swamp Shark

**"Hey guys, who wants to watch Harry Potter?"** Rangiku asked.

**"Me"** Momo said and raised her hand. I raised mine and the rest followed.

**"Okay, let's go."** said Ichigo.

We bought the tickets while the girls took care of the snacks. They bought pop corns, potato chips and soda. Rangiku and Momo made fun of everything during the free screening. After watching Harry Potter we decided to watch Hunger Games. Momo and Ran kept laughing.

**"Let's continue this later Ran, I'm sure this one will be more serious than the first."** Momo said while trying not to laugh.

**"Okay. Let's eat this."** said Ran while holding a big pack a pack of chips. Momo just smiled and they started eating just as the movie started.

**RANGIKU's POV**

*Hi I'm Matsumoto Rangiku. Momo considers me as one of her best friends. The other one is Ichigo. We've been friend since we were young. We met at the park.

We watched decided to watch Harry Potter and Hunger Games after the live practice and buying a few DVDs. Momo and I made fun of the things they're showing during the free screening and trailers. I'm aware that Toshiro was watching us. I don't know what's wrong with this guy but I don't care about that now. I wanna enjoy this day with my friends. He seems to be enjoying it too.

**"Toshiro, want some?"** I asked while munching on the potato chips.

He raised an eyebrow and said **"Only if they're good enough."** then he smiled. It surprised me, I was about to talk but Momo got to talk first.

**"Lemme have that. Don't let him get any. He's so picky."** Momo said jokingly, she grabbed the chips and giggled.

**"Hey! I'm not picky. I just wanna know if they're good, princess."** He whispered then patted her head.

**"Hey Hitsugaya! Stop that! Servants have no right to pat their master's head. I'm sorry for his behavior princess Momo"** I said then bowed my head then continued to focus on the movie.

**"I'm sorry being rude princess. Please enjoy the movie."** he said. Momo held the chips and shared it with me and Toshiro. Sometimes I look at Momo and Toshiro, I realized that they look good together. Our eyes met and he just smiled then looked away. I tried to read the emotions hidden in his eyes but he's so good at hiding them that I couldn't read any emotions. I just focused on the movie. It was great. We stayed until the last song played.

**[ "I remember tears streaming down your face"]**

**["When I said I'll never let you go."]**

**["When all those shadows almost killed your light"]**

**["I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone"] **

**["But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight"] **

That song is the only reason why Momo and I wanted to watch the movie. We love that song.

After the movie we decided to go around the mall and went home when it was dark outside.

Toshiro, Momo and I stayed at the playground for awhile. We sat at the swings while drinking milk shakes.

**"May I ask you something?" **- Toshiro.

**"Sure."** said Momo.

**"What is it?"** I asked. Momo and I are looking at Toshiro.

**"What will you do and how would you feel if you find out that your boyfriend is cheating on you?"** he asked.

I was surprised by the question. I looked at Momo, she smiled at me as if telling me to answer first.

**"I don't know. Maybe I'll know the answer to that when it happens."** I said.

I looked at them, Hitsugaya just nodded and Momo just smiled at me again.

**"What about you Momo?"** he asked.

Momo's eyes were emotionless but she's smiling like the question is just something to laugh about.

**to be continued...**

**Note:** Thanks for adding me to my story to your alerts. I really appreciate it.

Thank you for reading.

-BIC


	10. Chapter 10:

**CHAPTER 10: Let's pretend like nothing happened.**

**MOMO's POV**

"**What will you do and how would you feel of you find out that your boyfriend is cheating on you?"** Hitsugaya asked.

I let Ran answer the question first because I want to hear her answer before I say mine.

"**I'll break up with him."** I answered.

"**Will it be painful for you?"** he asked.

"**Of course. Her boyfriend cheated on her, what do you expect?"** Ran said.

"**I'm not sure. What if I've also fallen for someone else? I will only know once it happens to me."** I answered.

They looked shocked; Hitsugaya was able to regain his composure after a few seconds. Rangiku smiled at me and said **"Well that's good. If you ask me, I'd really appreciate it if you break up with Zedrich."**

"**Can we go now?"** I asked them.

"**Yeah, sure"** Hitsugaya answered.

They walked me home and when we reached the gate Hitsugaya said **"Momo, may I ask for your phone number?"**

"**Sure."** I answered. _("Where the hell did the phone come from? Is this some kind of black sorcery that magically appeared?") _He handed the phone to me; I entered my number and saved it. He has Miyuki's number and the one I entered was after Miyuki's.

"**Thanks."** He said when I gave back the phone to him.

"**Good night. Be careful on your way home."** I told them.

"**Good night Momo, sweet dreams."** Ran said then she hugged me.

"**Sleep tight Momo."** He said. I just smiled at him.

They acted like nothing happened once we left the park. I waited until they reach the corner of the street before going inside. I went to my room and prepared for bed. I wanted to sleep early but my thought kept me awake. While staring at the ceiling and thinking about the things that happened recently, I realized the Hitsugaya and Zedrich are very different from each other. I feel happy when I'm with Toshiro, especially when we're with the others, it's the opposite when I'm with Zedrich. Toshiro listens to what I have to say while Zed only listens to himself. He's always making me feel like my opinion doesn't matter. The next morning I started with my chores and asked Rangiku to come over. I told her everything.

"**It's up to you. Even if he is your boyfriend he can't and he doesn't have the rights to decide on everything. It'll be better if you just break up. What's the point of having a relationship of if you don't listen to what the other has to say?"** she said.

"**What if he gets mad?"** I asked.

"**Well, it's his fault for not listening to you and making you feel bad. You can give him another chance, but if he doesn't change I really suggest that you break up with him. Do what will make you happy."** She said. Everything she said really helped me. Rangiku may be flirty sometimes but when it comes to these kinds of problems, she's very reliable.

"**Thank you so much Ran." ** I hugged her then asked what she wanted to eat for lunch.

"**Anything will do."** She answered.** "Momo…"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Can I stay here tonight?"** she asked.

"**Sure. Wanna have another sleepover next weekend?"** I asked her.

"**That's a good idea. I need your Mom's permission before I start organizing things."** She replied then smiled sweetly.

"**Okay, I'll call her later. I want to spend more time with you and the others. I wonder if he'll be joining us." **

"**If you ask him, I'm sure he will."** She said then laughed.

After eating lunch, I called Mom if we can have a sleepover next weekend. She agreed with the following conditions:  
>*No boyfriendgirlfriend.  
>*Boys &amp; girls will sleep on separate mats.<br>*I will be a good host to my guests and I will do all he housework.  
>*No spin-the-bottle and drinking.<p>

Even when she's not at home when we're having sleepovers she's making sure to keep us from any trouble. Ran can drink a lot but she knows her limits (I think). After I ended the call Ran and I decided to sleep. It was 5 pm when we woke up because of Ran's ringing phone.

[1 message received.]

**[Rangiku, where are you?]** – Toshiro.

**[I'm at Momo's place. Why?"]**

**[I made dinner. Are you going home or do you want me to bring it there?"] **– Toshiro.

**[I'm not going home. (:-P)] ** She replied.

**["I'll go there and give it to you. KINDLY ask Momo if it's okay.] **– Toshiro.

She looked at me. I just nodded. I've been reading their conversation because I was sitting beside her and she let me read everything

"**I'll just go upstairs to get my glasses." **I said

Toshiro arrived after 15 minutes. I opened the gate and let him in.

"**I brought dinner for you and Rangiku."** He said.

"**Thanks." ** I replied as we walked to the kitchen.

**TOSHIRO's POV **

Momo prepared the plates and everything else. We just stood there and watched her move around the kitchen. I opened the containers to help her but she said **"Sit down. You're not allowed to touch anything until I finish preparing everything."** She took the containers from me. She poured the soup in a large bowl and placed the beef steak on a plate.

"**You've brought a lot. You can eat with us if you want."** Momo said.

"**Is it okay?"** I asked.

She just nodded but she didn't look at us. **"Is something wrong?"**

"**Nothing."** She answered. She was so serious.

"**Are you sure? You look…"**

"**I'm okay. Let's eat."** She said before I finished my question then she smiled weakly. I looked at Rangiku, she shook her head. We started eating.

After we had dinner we sat at the living room and talked about Hunger Games.

"**I really want to read that book."** Momo said.

"**I don't like reading but, I really want to find out what will happen and I don't want to wait for the next movie. I'll buy Hunger Games, you get Catching Fire then…"** said Rangiku. That surprised me a little because Rangiku is not really interested in reading a series of books.

"**I'll buy Mockingjay. Or if you want we can buy the set and share."** I suggested.

"**Good idea." ** Momo said.

"**I wonder if Katniss will be able to do something good for the next generation."** I said. Momo smiled but her eyes look sad. I think she has a problem.

[Phone rings]

"**Excuse me."** I said then went outside to answer the call.

"**Hello?"**

**["Hitsugaya Toshiro, how are you?"] **The voice was familiar.

"**What do you want?"** I asked.

**["Relax. Just wanna warn yah, so that yah won't be surprised when you come home."]** He answered.

"**What are you talking about?"**

**["See for yourself. Bye Toshiro. Watch your back"]**

He hung up before I could say anything so I just went inside to tell them that I had to go home.

"**Is something wrong?"** Momo asked.

"**Someone's just messing around with me."** I answered.

"**Wow! That sure is brave." **Rangiku said.

"**It's getting late, I have to go."** I said.

"**Sorry, I almost forgot."** – Momo.

"**It's okay. Are you coming Ran?"** I asked.

"**Nah. I'm stayin'"** she said.

They walked me to the gate.

"**Ran, wanna buy some dessert?"** Momo asked.

"**Sure. Let's go to Blue Bubble."** Rangiku replied.

"**Okay. I'll just get my wallet." **She hurried back inside. After a few minutes we heard some crashes and she was out of the door again.

"**What?"** she asked Ran. We looked at each other then smiled.

"**You fell, didn't you?"** I asked, trying not to laugh.

"**I didn't."** she said, blushing.

"**Then, why are you blushing?"** asked Ran. She was giggling.

"**I'm not" **she faced me then asked **"You coming?" **

I just nodded.

"**Good, let's go." **She entangled her right arm with my left and the other with Rangiku then she dragged us out. Rangiku and I started laughing and she just joined in.

We bought sundaes and walked home.

"**Thanks for walking us home."** She said when we reached their gate.

"**You're welcome. Good night."** I replied.

"**Take care. Good Night."** They said.

I was at the front door when I noticed a red envelope lying on the door mat. I was wondering who it was from when I recalled the phone call awhile ago.

To be continued…

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
><strong>**Thank you KirreiR.H for beta reading this chapter.**

**Thank you for reading ….  
>-BIC<strong>


	11. Chapter 11: I didn't do anything wrong

**CHAPTER 11: I didn't do anything wrong.**

**TOSHIRO's POV**

I picked up the envelope and went to the living room.

**("Meet me at the mansion tomorrow after school.")**

My grandfather wants to see me. I don't know why, but I disobey him, I'm sure that'll only cause more trouble. I immediately called Jenny to ask if we have any projects scheduled tomorrow. She said we have none. So, that's it. I have no excuses to be late or to postpone the meeting. That was disappointing. I was kinda hoping that we have a hectic schedule and that we'll finish by midnight. I'm getting a bit worried; I have no idea about what they want from me. I kept thinking and thinking and thinking but my thoughts were interrupted when my phone began ringing. It was a message from Miyuki.

**["Good Night Hitsushiro, hope you had a great day. MM*v*"] **–Miyuki.

**["Good night! It's already late, why are you still awake?"]**

**["I don't know. How about you? Did something happen?"] **– Miyuki.

**["Not much, I guess."]**

**["Wanna talk about it?"]** – Miyuki.

We just kept texting. I don't know why I suddenly felt comfortable in telling her everything that happened today, even the warning and the letter. Well, maybe I'm learning to trust her. She never stopped texting until we're both tired and sleepy.

**["Thanks Miyu. It really helped me to calm myself. It was great talking (texting) to you.']**

**["Don't mention it. I'm glad that I was able to help you. See yah! Good night."] **– Miyuki.

**["Good night. Sweet dreams Miyu."] ** I even used her nickname. I feel relieved after talking to her and I'm glad that I found someone who I could actually trust. I just wish that she could trust me more. I want to know her better. I want to ask her about my plans but I'm a little hesitant. I wanted to sleep early but my thoughts kept me awake, whenever I close my eyes I can see the letter and the warning kept replaying in my head. I decided to watch some movies on my laptop.

**-MORNING-**

It's 4:30 a.m. I fell asleep while watching. I'm still holding my laptop when I woke up. I guess it ran out of battery. I prepared for school. While eating breakfast I remembered the letter, why did he send it to me. I don't remember doing anything. I just ignored the thoughts that came to me.

**["Good Morning! Have a nice day."] **– Momo.

**["Good morning! See you later."]**

I left the house around 6:30 after receiving a message from Rangiku telling me to go ahead without her.

When I arrived at our classroom, Rangiku, Ichigo, and Orihime are having a serious conversation with Momo.

"**I'm not very sure, but they really look alike."** Said Orihime,

"**Morning Toshiro!"** greeted Rangiku.

"**Morning!"** I replied.

I went to my desk and tried reading a book.

"**Okay. I'll talk to him later. I don't understand what's going on between them. She has a boyfriend and I don't see any reason why she would betray him."** Momo sighed.

"**Are you really convinced that she really can't do something like that to him?"** asked Ichigo.

"**Maybe she has a good reason for doing it."** Orihime defended.

"**If that's true, there is no need for her to lie about it."** Said Rangiku.

"**Maybe she's just trying to protect him?"** answered Momo.

"**Protect him from what?** **She can't protect him by lying, maybe physically, but what about his feelings? She should've cut it clean."** Rangiku protested.

"**I don't get it at all. Why is it so hard to be honest to the one you love?"** Ichigo complained.

"**I wonder why?"** Rangiku teased him while Momo was patting his shoulder.

"**Don't worry, that time will come that you'll be able to tell her about your feelings."** She grinned.

"**What are you talking about?"** Ichigo asked.

"**Honesty."** Momo replied.

I closed the book and was about to look outside but my eyes met Momo's.

"**Planning to stare at them again, your majesty?" **she asked.

"**I guess. I've got nothing else to do."** I answered.

"**You have to answer my question first."** She said then smiled.

"**Fire away." **

"**Will you betray the one you love to protect them?"** she asked.

"**It depends on the situation. If there are other options, I won't. Betraying the one I love will be that last thing I'll do."** I answered

"**You promise?"** she asked.

"**Yes, I promise." **I said then she sat down.

I didn't think about what to answer, I just let the words come out.

**MOMO's POV**

Rangiku, Ichigo, Orihime and I were talking about Zedrich and Hitsugaya's girlfriend when he came. He didn't join us, so the others decided to continue the discussion. I told the others that I'll talk to Zed about the matter. They continued talking about the issue, I tried inserting some words to mislead Hitsugaya, even if he has no idea what we are talking about. It's better to be safe than sorry. He closed the book that he was reading awhile ago and was about to look outside but when our eyes met, I asked him **"Planning to stare at them again, your majesty?"**

"**I guess. I've got nothing else to do." **he answered.

"**You have to answer my question first."** I replied with a smile.

"**Fire away." **He said.

"**Will you betray the one you love to protect them?"** I questioned.

"**It depends on the situation. If there are other options, I won't. Betraying the one I love will be that last thing I'll do."** he answered

"**You promise?"**

"**Yes, I promise." **He said then I sat down so that I won't block his view of the clouds.

Rukia and Renji arrived a few seconds before the teacher entered the room. Renji said that Rukia overslept. Rukia just smiled nervously. Their alibi was unbelievable, Rukia's brother is strict. I won't be able to eat my snacks with the other because I Zedrich while they eat.

**- BREAK TIME- **

I didn't have to wait for Zedrich because he's already at the canteen waiting. As usual he doesn't look so pleased to see me even if I didn't do anything wrong.

"**Where have you been yesterday?"** he started.

"**I was at the park with my friends. Why?"** I answered cheerfully. 

"**Just asking. I tried calling you but you didn't pick up your phone."** He said.

"**I didn't get any calls yesterday. Did you need something?"** I asked.

"**I wanted to ask you to go to the mall with me. Did you go somewhere else?"** He asked. I wanted to roll my eyes but I didn't. I figured out what he's trying to say. He saw me but he's just trying to make me say that I went somewhere else.

"**We went to the mall. Did you ask someone else to go with you?"** I replied.

"**I asked my best friend to accompany me. Why didn't you tell me that you're going to the mall?"** he continued.

"**It wasn't planned. We wanted to watch movies so we went there even if it wasn't a part of the plan. Why do I have to tell you everything I do?"** I said trying to be calm.

"**I'm your boyfriend, remember?"** he said angrily.

"**I know. But that doesn't mean that I have to tell you everything I do. You're not my father Zed."**

"**So what if I'm not you father? You have to tell me because I need to know."** He's obviously pissed and so am I.

"**And I need a little privacy."** I protested.

"**What the…?"** he dragged me to an empty staircase where no one could see us.

"**Are you cheating on me?"** he growled.

"**What are you talking about Zedrich? I'm just asking for a little privacy. What's wro…"**

"**I asked you if you're cheating on me." **He cut off what I'm saying and squeezed my shoulders tightly.

"**No, I'm not."** I answered honestly.

"**Liar. I saw you yesterday. You were with that white haired bastard at C46."** He shouted.

"**So what if I'm with him? He is my friend."**

"**You said friends, not friend."** He said.

"**They were with us. You can ask them if you want."**

"**You're making me ask them because you know very well that they'll cover up for you."** He concluded while his grip on my shoulders tightened.

"**They don't have to. If you saw us yesterday, you should've approached us if you were thinking that I've been doing suspicious."**

"**Shut up!" **he shouted.

"**Zed loosen your grip, please."** I pleaded.

"**Fine"** he said but instead of loosening his hold on me he leaned in and whispered _**"If I ever find out that you're cheating on me, I'll make you regret it Momo. I swear."**_He let go of me and walked away without looking back. The bell rang and I was supposed to go back to class but I decided to go to the rooftop instead.

**["You guys go ahead. I have something to deal with."]** I sent it to Rangiku and the others.

I just stayed up here trying to calm and pull myself together. When I leaned on the wall I felt pain on my shoulders. I opened a few buttons to see the right side. It was so red. I fixed my blouse and went to the classroom.

"**Are you okay Hinamori? If you're not feeling well you may rest at the clinic."** Mr. Kyouraku smiled.

"**I'm okay now sir. Thank you. I'm sorry for being late."**

"**It's okay. Sit down."** He instructed.

"**Thank you sir."**

**TOSHIRO's POV**

**-DISMISSAL- **

"**Rangiku, I won't be able to walk you home. They want me to go there."** I said.

"**Okay. Something wrong?"** she asked.

"**Not yet sure. I'll let you know if something happens."**

"**See you later then."** She replied then went to the others.

I headed to the mansion. The guard was surprised to see me. I went there on foot because it was not far away from school and I don't want to see those who live there. He let me in and led me to the car that was parked at the entrance. It was for the guests who go there without their cars.

"**Welcome back young master."** The butler greeted me as soon as I entered the main door. He led me to the office.

"**Welcome back Toshiro. Come in, there is something I want to discuss with you."** He said. Hearing his voice made me feel like I'm being suffocated.

To be continued…..

Thank you for reading!  
>Feel free to tell me what you think about the story. Your suggestion(s) will be appreciated.<br>-BIC


	12. Chapter 12: His problems and Her tears

**CHAPTER 12: His problems and Her tears.**

**DISCLAIMER: BIC does not I own BLEACH.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
><strong>**^Happy Birthday ICHIMARU GIN^  
><strong>***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****  
>Enjoy reading<br>*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**TOSHIRO's POV**

"**Welcome back Toshiro. Come in, there is something I want to discuss with you."** He said. Hearing his voice made me feel like I'm being suffocated.  
>I just have to obey what he says and I'll be safe but to be extra careful because one wrong move might cause a lot of trouble.<p>

"**So how are? Tell me about the things that you've been doing lately. About school, your friends, special friends, and the like."** He said. I never liked talking to this man, he gives me the creeps.

"**I'm doing well. Everything is okay."** I answered.

"**Do you have a girlfriend?"** he asked as a creepy smile formed across his face.

"**Yes, I do. Sir, if you have nothing important to tell me, I wish to be dismissed."** I replied. He seemed to be annoyed and amused.

"**Why are you in such a hurry?"** he questioned.

"**I have a lot of things to do and…"**

"**But I have good news only for you. It's something related to your past."** The smile on his face was back and this time wider. Seeing it made chills run down my spine.

"**I'm sorry sir, but I have to go now."** I don't want to talk about it. And I can't stand the cruelty of the man in front of me right now.

"**Are you not interested to know what I have to tell you?"**

"**No, thank you."** I stood up and walked to the door.

"**Are you sure? But it's okay I'll tell you what it is right now. I found the one who caused the accident, the one who killed your mother."** _(That's it! No more Mr. Nice Guy.)_ I don't care about what will happen to me after this. I walked back and slammed my fist on the table.

"**Please stop messing around with me. That happened a long time ago, I don't care about that person anymore."**

"**Even if I tell you that this girl who caused your mother's death is special to you right now?" **We looked at each other eye-to-eye.

"**What? Who?"** I asked while I was thinking about who it might be. Is it Rukia, Orihime, Momo, Amber or Miyuki? There's no way that Rangiku will be there because at that time she went to Italy with her parents.

"**I'm talking about your girlfriend."** He answered.

"**Amber. What do you want?"**

"**What a smart boy, you already know that I want you to do something. But you have one mistake, as I said this is about you girlfriend, not Amber."** he smiled.

"**What? But Amber is my girlfriend."** I said.

"**Sorry, it's not her. I thought it was Miyuki Matsumoto." **he smirked.

"**Miyuki is my friend and partner in modeling. Let me guess, you're gonna ask me to hurt her, right? The answer is NO. I'm not going to hurt my friends just to give you some sort of entertainment."**

"**If you're not going to do I can always ask someone else to do it for me or have somebody else involved, like your friends or to make it more entertaining maybe your childhood friend, what do you think?"** he looked at me like he's going to swallow me.

"**What?"** _("How did they find her?)___I thought as I heard him say "childhood friend". Only Mom and Dad know about her, we don't even know each others' real name and the same goes for our parents. When we first met and became friends we decided to use codenames and will only reveal our true names five years after, on the same date and place. I never thought that they'll be able to find out about her. The last time I saw her was at the Hospital where she was admitted after the accident. Her mom brought her there so we can talk to each other before Dad and I left for UK. Unfortunately she doesn't remember anything at the moment, not even her name. I wasn't able to come back to the park on the 5th year because I was studying overseas, but since we came back I never failed to go there every year on the same date, December 15.

"**Here are the things that I want you to do."** he said as he handed me a piece of paper.

"**I'm not gonna do it." **There's no need for me to look at them, I already know that they'll only bring harm to that person and to my friends. I want to see my childhood friend again but I don't want her to get involved in this mess.

"**It won't hurt you if you just read them. It won't be hard for you to do them Toshiro."** He looked at me from head to toe.

"**My decision is final, I won't do it."** I said firmly

"**Think about it. Keep in mind that it will not be hard for us to eliminate someone like her. You better watch out."** He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"**Excuse me. I'll be going now." **I walked to the door, he didn't say anything. I was about to touch the doorknob when my phone began vibrating.

_**[MIYUKI M calling]**_

**["Hi Hitsushiro, how are you?"]**  
><strong>["I'm fine. Need anything?"]<br>["Someone to lean on."]  
>["Where are you?"] <strong>I wanted to make sure that she is safe.**  
>["At the rooftop of the agency."]<br>["Okay. Wait for me. I'm on my way."] **They couldn't have done something to her in just a matter of minutes. I ended the call and went outside without looking back. Her voice makes me so worried because she sounded so sad. The driver insisted to take me to the agency. When I arrived I asked the receptionist if Miyuki is still inside.

"**She's still inside."** She answered.

"**Okay. Thanks."** I didn't bother to use the elevator because the stairs will get me their faster. I was out of breath when I reached the door and forced it to open. I didn't see anyone but when I went out and looked around I saw Miyuki sitting on the floor. She was leaning on the wall and her arms around her legs. She didn't move or say anything even when I sat beside her.

"**Miyu, it's me."** She didn't say anything; she just moved a little closer and leaned on my shoulder. I know that something happened because she seems troubled and sad. After a few minutes she stood up and walked to the steel bars and held on one of them. I followed her.

"**Shiro, the stars and the lights; they're beautiful, aren't they?"** she asked. She looked up to me and I just sighed while staring at her eyes that seemed to be hiding every emotion.

"**Yes they are."** I answered. She smiled weakly and I asked her **"Miyuki, what's wrong?"**

"**Shiro, may I borrow your shoulders for a few minutes."** Her voice trembled as her tears began flowing freely.

"**Sure, as long as you need them."** I pulled her wrist so I can hold her as she cries her heart out. We just stayed like that. She held me tightly; I brushed her hair to comfort her. I want to know why she's acting like this but I chose to keep quiet. After about twenty minutes she let go of me and stepped back a little.

"**Sorry… for crying … like that… without … even telling you … anything."** She said.

"**It's okay. I don't mind if you want to keep it to yourself, but it's up to you if you want to tell me."** I assured her.

"**I'll tell you when I'm ready. Thank you for being so understanding. I'm sorry for asking you to come here."** She smiled weakly.

"**No problem, besides I was the one who told you to wait for me. You don't have to tell me anything. I'm glad I was able to help you."** I replied.

"**Thank you so much. I'm feeling better now."** She hugged me and I hugged back.

"**You're welcome. Be careful all the time, okay?"** I said when she pulled back.

**MIYUKI's POV**

I called Kai to ask how he's doing, he answered but he sounded worried. When he asked me what I need I just said someone to lean on and he asked me where I am and I decided to tell him where I am and he told me to wait for him. After only a few minutes he was at the rooftop. I stayed there to sort out my feelings and fix myself. I leaned on his shoulder and he just let me and didn't say anything. I stood up and went to the railings, he followed me quietly.

"**Shiro, the stars and the lights; they're beautiful, aren't they?"** I asked. I looked at him and he just sighed while staring at me. **"Yes they are". **Then he asked me **"Miyu, what's wrong?"**

"**May I borrow you're shoulders for a while?" **I don't know how to explain my feeling anymore.

"**Sure, as long as you need them."** I pulled her wrist so I can hold her as she cries her heart out. We just stayed like that. My tears began to fall, I couldn't control them. As the pain goes the tighter my grip gets. It's like I'm holding on to him to support me. He brushed my hair and rubbed my back with one hand while the other is wrapped around my waist. When the pain subsided I tugged his shirt and pulled back. After about twenty minutes I let go of me and stepped back a little.

"**Sorry… for crying … like that… without … even telling you … anything."** I said.

"**No problem, besides I was the one who told you to wait for me. You don't have to tell me anything. I'm glad I was able to help you."** He said.

"**Thank you so much. I'm feeling better now."** I answered, I hugged me and he hugged back.

"**You're welcome. Miyuki be careful all the time okay?"** He said.

"**Is something wrong?"** I asked.

"**Nothing really, I just want you to be careful. You might have a stalker and the like coz you're a model."** He replied. I couldn't figure out the emotions in his eyes.

"**Okay you too. There are a lot of psychos out there and one of them might be your stalker."**

"**And why would they stalk someone like me?"** He asked and raised an eyebrow.

"**Uhhhmmm…. You have good looks and all that good stuff." **He chuckled and said**. "I have bad qualities too you know."**

"**Yup you're short tempered."** I answered **"I don't even have one of the good ones"**

"**Yes you do." **He replied.

"**I don't think so. Can you give one at most."** I said.

"**You're cute and smart and all the good stuff."** He smiled.

"**I've got bad qualities to you know."** I repeated what he said awhile ago.

"**Yes. You don't believe in yourself."** He answered.

"**Right."** I said then the door opened.

"**TOSHIRO"**

To be continued…

**Note: Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**-BIC**


	13. Chapter 13: Momo got everyone

**Chapter 13: Momo got everyone worried.**

**Miyuki's POV**

"**TOSHIRO"**

"**Hi!" **He said smiling at Jenny who surprised us by suddenly slamming the door and called him.

"**What are you two doing up here? Did something happen?" **Jen asked.

"**Nothing really, we're just playing around. Why?" **He answered. Jen looked at me suspiciously.

"**The receptionist called me and asked if something happened to you because Toshiro showed up and was in a hurry to find you."** She said to us.

"**We're just talking about stupid topics."** I said.

"**Then why are you in such a hurry when you came here?"** She's looking at Toshiro, and he snickered.

"**Well it's some sort of a dare. I had to be here how many minutes again?"** He looked at me.

"**Eight. And he broke the record. It only took him six minutes to get here." **I added to assure her that nothing happened. She believed us. _(Thank goodness)_

"**Don't do that again okay?" -**Jenny

"**Okay. Sorry." **Kaiser.

"**It's okay. Wanna eat some ice cream?" **She asked.

"**ICE CREAM!"** I said happily. I don't want her to worry about us. We followed her down stairs. She went to the receptionist and said that everything is okay because we're just playing a game.

We went to the mall and looked around for a few minutes, then went to the ice cream parlor. While Jen was on the counter Kaiser and I waited for her at the table. I was looking around and saw his girlfriend hanging out with a guy. They looked alike. Maybe her brother or relative. They're walking toward another guy he was waving at them. That's all I saw because Kai was calling me and I don't want him to worry about me again.

"**Miyu are you okay?"** He asked

"**Yup, maybe I was just daydreaming."** I answered.

"**Did you sleep well last night?"**

"**Not really, but I can manage."** I replied.

"**You should sleep early and rest."** Jen said who was standing behind us holding four parfaits.

"**Is it okay for you to eat two large glasses?" **I questioned.

"**Of course not, the other one's for me."** said Kyosuke who was standing behind us.

"**How long have you been there?"** I asked.

"**I just arrived."** He said then grinned.

"**Kai are you okay?"** Jen asked, but he didn't reply. He seems to be in a deep thought.**"Kai? Kai?" **still no response.

"**Hitshushiro, what's wrong?"** I tried to talk to him but no reply.

"**Kaiser Blue Hitsugaya! Hello!"**...silence… Jen and Kyosuke just looked at us while I was trying to take him back to Earth. I pulled his ear and said**."Hitsugaya Toshiro, wake up!"**

"**What was that?"** he asked _(Finally.)_ I signed in relief.

"**Welcome back to earth! So how many planets did you explore?"** Jen answered.

"**Oh. I don't know. Sorry"** he replied.

"**No problem, choose one. Miyu's waiting for the last." **–Jen.

"**I'll have the one with fewer sweets."-**Kai.

"**Thought you'd say that."** I said then smiled.

We took our time in eating our parfaits. It's good. Jen and Kyosuke are in their own happy bubble while Kai was eating quietly. I just looked around and thought about Zed's warning. I didn't do anything wrong so no need to feel guilty about anything. Toshiro and I are just friends.

*********NEXT MORNING************

Ichigo, Rangiku and Orihime were at the room behind my desk. They're early again. No one was there just the four of us.

"**So how did it go?"** Ichigo asked.

"**Not good. He was mad at me for not telling him that we went to the mall after watching the live practice."** I answered.

"**What the hell is wrong with him?! He's making it seem like you're doing something wrong when you didn't. You just spent some time with us**." Ran added.

"**I know. I tried to explain everything to him but he just won't believe me. He told me that I was cheating on him."**

"**Why's that? You don't have a boyfriend in showbiz, even though he knows nothing about you being a model."** Orihime asked.

"**He saw me with Toshiro at C46 while were looking for movies." **I answered.

"**It doesn't make sense. You were with us and what's the big deal about you being with Toshiro? You're friends with him."** said Ichigo.

"**He didn't see you. I don't know where he got the idea but I think there's something wrong."**

"**Were you able to ask him about….you know who…..."** Ran asked.

"**No I didn't get the chance because he kept talking about me and Hitsugaya."**

"**You should break up with him."** said Ichigo.

I noticed somebody was at the door so I opened my sketch pad and showed them some drawing and they laughed.

"**Let's continue this later."** I said. I showed them a chibi Zedrich throwing tantrums. Hitsugaya entered the room with Renji and Rukia.

"**How cute?! I want one too."** said Orihime.

"I have one for you and Ichigo." I flipped the pages and showed them chibi Ichigo passing a strawberry to chibi Orihime.

"**Good morning guys."**Rangiku and I greeted the three while Ichigo and Orihime recovered from the drawing.

"**Is everything okay?"** asked Rukia.

"**Yup we have to talk to you about "him" later."** I said grinning at her so the other won't notice.

"**Wow, so you're really updating her every day?"** asked Ran.

"**Not every day. But I promised to update whenever there is something new."** I said.

Ichigo whispered **"Renji has to know."** I looked at him and grinned **"Yeah, sure."** I said.

At break time Ichigo talked to Renji while the rest of us finished our snacks. I was keeping an eye on Toshiro. We have it confirm it from Zed before telling him everything. No one talked about Zedrich for the whole day. I also stopped the girls from hugging me because my shoulders are bruised but I told them that I just woke up at the wrong angle.

"**Guys wanna have some sleepover this Saturday?"** Ran asked.

"**Sure, where?"** asked Orihime.

"**My place."** I said. **"I already asked my mom and she's okay with it."**

"**So were staying up late night? Did she give any rules or conditions?"** asked Ichigo.

"**Just the usual. You're okay with it right?"** I answered.

"**Momo what about?"** asked Rukia.

"**I can manage. You guys have nothing to worry about."** I said. I didn't let her finish because I know that she's talking about Hitsugaya. I'll make sure he wouldn't find out anything about our secret. I'll even sleep with my glasses on if I have to. **"So who's coming?" **I asked.

"**Everyone of course, right Toshiro?"** asked Renji.

"**I'm invited too?"** he asked.

"**You don't want to?"** - Me

"**I do. But I'm not sure if I'll be there on time."** He answered.

"**That's okay; you have to go to work right?"** I'm not sure if we have work this Saturday, but I'll think of a way not to get caught if we have anything scheduled.

We're on our way home when we saw Amber at the park. Hitsugaya decided to approach her.

**TOSHIRO'S POV**

After school we decided to hangout for a while. We're on our way home when we saw Amber at the park. I went to her.

"**Hi Amber, I thought you were with your cousins?"** I asked.

"**Yup, they told me to wait for them here."** She replied.

"**Oh okay."**

Her phone began ringing …..She looked at me as if asking if she could answer it.

"**Go ahead."**

She answered the called and told me that she has to go. I walked back to the others who waited for meat the sidewalk.

"**Thanks for waiting."**

"**No problem"** said Momo and she smiled at me.

While walking I was wondering how Miyuki's doing. I haven't heard from her since last night. I can't stop worrying since she cried and the threat from my grandfather is adding up to the pressure. Even when they told me that she caused the accident that killed my mom, I still can't think of a good reason for me to hurt her. I don't have any right to hurt her or avenge my mother's death.

"**Shiro?"** I heard Miyuki's voice calling me.

"**Are you okay?"** there it is again.

To be continued…

**Thank you for reading.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MATSUMOTO RANGIKU!**


	14. CHAPTER 14: Toshiro & Amber Zedrich and

**CHAPTER 14: Toshiro & Amber; Zedrich and Momo.**

**MOMO's POV**

"**Toshiro?" **I called him but got no response. **"Are you okay?"**

"**Yes. What are you doing here?"** he answered.

I was shocked and replied **"What?"**

"**I'll handle this." **Rangiku whispered.

"**Toshiro what are you talking about? We're on our way home remember?"** Rangiku said.

"**Oh yeah. Sorry, I was distracted and I thought that Miyuki was the one calling me."** He replied. I was more surprised when I heard what he just said.

"**Miyuki? You mean the model?"** Rangiku kept talking to him while I regain my composure.

"**Yes."** He looked at me and said. **"I'm sorry Momo."**

"**No, it's okay. Don't worry about it."** I looked at Rangiku and she gave me a reassuring smile.

We just kept walking in silence. No one dared to break the ice since he apologized. When we reached my place I gave Rangiku a hug.

"**Rest assured. I think he's just imagining things."** She whispered.

"**Good Night."** I smiled when she pulled back.

"**Sleep well Momo."** They said in unison. I went inside and prepared to go to bed. I'm not yet sleep so I decided to read my notes. It didn't work, I can't stop worrying about what Toshiro said earlier. He might figure out about it sooner than I want him to. He is my friend so I think that he has right to know the truth but not until the issue is over.

**-Morning-**

I don't remember exactly how I fell asleep. All I remember is that I was thinking about my new problem. I have to start moving before they notice. I decided to go to school earlier than the others. Ichigo arrived with Orihime while I was doodling on a piece of paper. After putting their bags on their desks, they moved some chairs and sat in front of me.

"**Are you okay?"** Ichigo began.

"**Yes, I am. I'm just thinking if I should try to talk to Zedrich again."** I replied.

"**Maybe you should. I know it's still early and I don't wanna ruin your day but I think you really have to know. We saw them again yesterday."** Orihime said.

I didn't reply. I fished my phone out of my bag and dialed Zedrich's number.

_**["What do you want?"]**_he said immediately.

**["Good Morning Zed. I want to talk to you about something."]**

_**["Fine meet me at the rooftop during your break."]**_After that he hang up.

Maybe he's still mad at me.

During break time I went to the rooftop but Zedrich is not there. I tried again during our lunch break but still no of him. I'm getting annoyed of his behavior so I just went to the canteen to eat with my friends. I was walking to the others when he approached me.

"**Zed…"** he smiled at me like nothing happened.

"**Hi Babe."** He put his arm around my shoulder and brought me to their table without letting finish what I have to say. **"This is my best friend, Amber."**

She looked at me from head to toe and said **"Oh, so you're Zed's girlfriend. If you don't mind, I have a favor to ask."**

"**What is it?"** I asked.

"**Will you stay away from my boyfriend?"** she said in fake sweet voice.

"**Amber I don't think that's necessary, he and Momo are just FRIENDS. He's a part of their group, why should she stay away from him?"** hearing what he said made me feel so relieved, though I'm not sure why he had to emphasize the word "friends". I held his hand and squeezed it lightly as a sign of appreciation. He looked at me and smiled.

"**Well, it doesn't seem like it Zed. Listen, if I find out that you're trying to steal my boyfriend, I'll make your life here on earth a living hell."** She said.

"**I'm not trying take away anything from you. I can assure you that Toshiro and I are just friends."** I replied looking directly at her eyes.

"**Good. Let's go Zed."** Zedrich was about to follow her but I didn't let go of his hand.

"**Go ahead, I'll catch up."** He called out.

"**I'm sorry for acting like that last time. I guess I'm just afraid of losing you, especially to someone from your group." ** He said then he hugged me.

"**I understand."** I hugged him back. **"Zed, thanks for defending us."**

"**You're welcome. I believe you. Besides, you already told me that you're just friends."** He said then let go of me. I can feel warm tears stinging the sides of my eyes.

"**Gotta go. See you around."** He said and ran to his friends. I wiped my tears and went to the restroom to fix myself. I don't want my friends to me see me like this.

When I was walking at the corridor I saw some classmates entering the room. To my surprise our teacher was already there. We apologized for being late.

"**You're not late I just decided to come in early because I have nothing to do." ** He said. The others just giggled.

_**["How did it go?"]**_ it was a message from ichigo.

**["He introduced me to his best friend, Amber. He also apologized for not listening to me. Everything is okay now. Let's stop worrying about it."]** I replied.

_**["Okay."]**__ –Ichigo_

The lesson began and we just let time pass by.

"**See you tomorrow."**

"**Be careful."** Rangiku said. I just let them hug since my shoulders don't hurt anymore.

I arrived just in time. Jenny waved at me.

"**You can change your clothes inside."** She told me when I reached her.

"**Where is he?"** I asked.

"**Kai said that he'll just wait for us at the lobby."** She answered.

Along the way, I received a message from Hitsugaya.

_**["Hi! Kindly tell Jen that I have to go ahead. I've been trying to call her but her phone number is out of coverage area. Thanks."]**_

I read the message to Jenny.

"**Tell him that it's okay. You're doing a solo pictorial tonight."** She replied. I did as instructed.

We went straight to the studio and the pictorial started as soon as my stylist, Yumichika finished doing my hair. We finished earlier than expected. Jenny told me that she won't be able to drive me home, because she has something to discuss with the head of the department.

As soon as I reached the department store not too far from the agency, I feel like someone is following me. I went in the department store, to the area where a lot of clothes are on sale. That area was crowded so it was easier for me to hide. I picked a shirt and went to a fitting room. I tired the shirt on before changing back to my school uniform. I went to the counter to cashier to pay for the shirt. I walked around trying to see if someone is still following me. Looks like I lost that person already.

**TOSHIRO's POV**

I was at the agency, waiting for Jenny and Miyuki when I received a message from Amber.

_**["Hi Babe! Are you busy?"]**__ she asked.___I called her.

"**Hi, I'm not busy. Do you need anything?"**

_**["Can we meet at the mall?"]**_

"**Sure, are you at home? I'm gonna pick you up."**

_**["Let's meet at the usual meeting place."]**_

"**Okay, see you there."**

I tried calling Jenny but her phone number was out of coverage area, so I just sent Miyuki a message.

_**["Hi! Kindly tell Jen that I have to go ahead. I've been trying to call her but her phone number is out of coverage area. Thanks."]**_

_**["Hey! She said "it's okay." **____** take care." –MM*v*]**_

I went out and headed to the mall. When she arrived I asked her what we're gonna do.

"**I just wanna buy a dress and some accessories."**

"_**(Again?)**_** Okay. Where do we go first?"**

We went to from one store to another, after about 20 stores she finally found a dress that she likes. I didn't check the price but still decided to pay for her using my card. We went around to look for accessories. After she had everything she wants we kept walking around, she's talking about her favorite celebrities. I tried my best to really pay attention and look interested but I feel tired, bored and hungry.

"**Babe?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Let's look for something to eat. I'm hungry."** I wanted to sigh, but I stopped myself from doing so.

"**Okay. Where do you want to eat?"**

She decided to eat at her favorite restaurant. For a few minutes we just ate quietly. I wonder why she suddenly stopped talking. All I can hear was the music that played in the restaurant. _**("Maybe she's just hungry.")**_

"**So, are you having a good time with your friends?"** she suddenly asked.

"**Yes, I am. How about you?"** I answered.

"**Just great. I'm having fun with them."**

"**That's good to hear."**

"**How was the live practice?" **she questioned.

"**it was fun. Everyone made it. We decided to watch movies after the live practice."**

"**Are you with Momo?"**

"**Yes. She decided to go with us."**

"**Oh, were you with the others when you watched some movies?"**

_**("What's up with this sudden interrogation?")**_**"yes. Did you go somewhere last weekend?"** It's my turn to ask her.

"**Yeah. I went out with my cousin."** she answered.

She changed the topic and talked about her friends, the series that she's watching and she made fun of the couples who walked past the restaurant. I just smiled and listened to her. Her phone started ringing.

"**just a minute."** She answered her phone. Maybe it's her cousin or cousin's BEST FRIEND who was calling her.

She ended the call and started texting.

"**Babe, can we meet up with Jeffrey?"** she asked. _**("I knew it.")**_

"**Yeah. Sure."**

We went to an ice cream parlor where his cousin was waiting for him. Momo and Zedrich were there.

"**Hey guys!"** Amber said cheerfully. They looked at us.

"**Ready to go home?"** his cousin asked.

"**Already?"** she asked then she looked at me and said.** "You may go. It's already late. Thanks."**

"**Hey Zed, need to take you princess home?"** she asked Zedrich looked at Momo.

"**I can go on my own."** Momo smiled at him.

"**You heard her."** After that he just kissed her cheek and said **"see you tomorrow."**

"**Okay. Take care."** She answered. She excused herself and went out.

"**Babe, don't worry about me. They'll take care of me and walk me home safely."** Amber said.

"**Okay, I'll be going now."** I embraced her. **"I'll call you later."**

"**Okay."** She smiled. We went out of the ice cream parlor and parted when we reached the first exit.

I managed to catch up with Momo at the second exit.

"**Is it okay if walk with you?"** I asked her. She was a bit startled but she managed to give me a weak smile.

"**Yeah. Do as you please."** She replied.

We walked together but no one dared to talk. She seems tired and sad. I wanted to ask her if something is bothering her but I changed my mind when she sighed. When we reached her place there was a leter, she picked it up and put it in her bag.

"**Thank you for walking with me. You didn't have to walk till here." **She said.

"**Well, you told me to do as I please, so I just did."**

"**If you say so."** She smiled. **"Good night."**

"**Good night."** I turn around when she opened the gate.

"**Toshiro?"**

"**Yeah?" ** I faced her again.

"**Please let me know when you reached your place."**

"**Sure."** I smiled at her and stayed until she closed the door slowly and went home.

**To be continued…..**

I apologize for the late update. I was kinda busy *v*  
>I also want to Thank Janine for editing this chapter.<p>

Thanks for Reading!


	15. Chapter 15: Planning the sleepover

**CHAPTER 15: Planning the sleepover!**

**ICHIGO's POV**

_This is Ichigo Kurosaki, one of Momo's best friends, the other one being Rangiku Matsumoto. We've known each other for how many years now. I've seen Momo laugh and cry a lot of times. But that's not the point here. Let's go back to the story._

It's Friday, Rangiku and I gathered the others because I can tell that everyone is worried about Momo. Why? Because we all know that her boyfriend is doing something that he shouldn't and we're afraid of what will happen when Momo finds out what's really happening behind her back. Momo has to go to work today and Toshiro is also not around so we decided to talk about the problem.

"**So what is this meeting all about?"** asked Renji.

"**It's about Momo and the "PDA guy" that she's dating"** I answered.

"**Wow! You're talking like Miyuki now."** Rangiku commented.

"**Who cares? Back to the main topic."** I replied.

"**What happened? Did he hurt Momo?"** Rukia asked.

"**Not yet. But if Momo is hiding something from us right now, then he already did."** Orihime stated.

"**Just in case she still doesn't know, that's what will happen when she finds out."** Rangiku added.

"**We already tried but, no matter what we tried to tell her she was able to cover up and defend him."** I continued.

"**But we don't have any proof that Zedrich is really doing something bad."** Rukia commented.

"**We saw him with Amber a lot of times."** I tried to defend our side.

"**What's wrong with that? Maybe they're relatives or just close friends."** said Renji.

"**From what I heard, Amber is Zedrich's best friend. I don't see anything wrong with them being together."** Rukia added.

"**Well, tell me if it's normal to kiss your best friend…"**

"**Yes."** Renji said before I could finish. **"I think."**

"**On the lips?"** Orihime asked.

"**HELL NO!"** they exclaimed.

"**See? That's what we've been trying to tell you."** Rangiku sighed.

"**I see. Did you try telling her about the kissing part?"** Rukia asked.

"**Not yet. It just happened this morning."** Orihime stated.

"**We wanted to tell her but before we could say anything she told us that she'll talk to him."** I added.

"**I think she's just confused. She's turning a blind eye on what Zedrich is doing, to protect herself but, if this continues she'll only end up hurting herself. "** Rangiku commented.

"**I think we should talk to her and convince her. Maybe an open forum will help."** Orihime suggested.

"**How about tomorrow night?"** asked Renji.

"**Yeah. Let Toshiro hear everything, so he'll know that his girlfriend is cheating on her."** Rukia said sarcastically.

"**He has the right to know, I've been with him for a long time and it will be a big mess once he finds out."** Rangiku commented. She has an unusual look on her face; I bet she's worried about them.

"**We'll try to keep Toshiro busy while you're talking to Momo about this matter."** I said.

"**Okay. Now that everything is planned we should get going and prepare for tomorrow." **Renjisuggested.

"**Good Idea. See you tomorrow at Momo's place."** Said Rangiku.

Rukia and Renji left together but I decided to go for a walk, Rangiku and Orihime said that they wanted to go with me, so I just let them. No one dared to say a word until Rangiku suddenly came up with something.

"**I know what to do to make her admit the truth."** She announced.

"**What is it?"** I asked.

"**Truth or Dare."** She beamed.

"**What? I thought we're not allowed to…"** I said.

"**It's only truth or dare, not spin-the-bottle."** She interrupted me.

"**But how will it work?"** Orihime questioned.

"**If somebody's answer is not convincing she will have to do the consequence or answer one of our question."** She explained.

"**That's a good idea. You just have to come up with something that will make it fair for all of you."** I commented.

"**Okay. I have to go."** After saying that and hugging Orihime she ran away.

"**I'll walk you home."** I said to Orihime. She just nodded.

"**Do you have any idea why Momo is trying to cover up for Zedrich?"** I asked.

"**I'm not sure, but maybe it's because she loves him that much that she's willing to look through rose colored glasses just to be with him."** She answered.

"**I don't get it. She should just break up with him. He has done too much already."**

She smiled sadly and said **"I don't get it either. Let's just try to be understanding for the time being and judge the situation after she tells us the truth."**

When we reached her apartment she said good night and thanked me for walking her home. I saw Momo and Toshiro on my way home but I decided to leave them alone.

**MOMO's POV**

I was walking around the mall and saw Zedrich. He approached me and asked me to join them; he introduced me to Amber's cousin, Jeffrey. We went to an ice cream parlor. They ordered sundaes and we just ate quietly until Zedrich decided to break the ice.

"**Babe, what are you doing here this late?"** he asked.

"**I was looking for something to give to my friends as a keepsake."** I replied.

"**Oh. Okay."** He said.

"**We're having a sleepover tomorrow."** I stated.

"**Really? Who's with you?"** he asked.

"**Rangiku, Rukia, Orihime, Ichigo, Renji and Toshiro."** I mentioned all of them honestly. He looked annoyed after hearing Toshiro's name but decided to ignore his reaction. After a moment he smiled and said **"Okay. Be careful."** He said as if he really cared.

"**Thanks."** I said and ate my sundae. _**(Well, maybe he has finally realized that I'll never do any of his accusations.")**_I thought.

"**We have to go now. I already called Amber, she said that she's on the way."** Said Jeffrey.

We just waited for Amber, she arrived with Toshiro.

"**Want me to take you home?" **Zedrich asked then he smiled.

I shook my head and replied **"I can go on my own."**

Amber walked to the table and talked to the two. Her cousin told her that they're going home. She turned to Zedrich and asked him if he has to walk me home but he said.

"**Nope. She can take care of herself, right?"** he turned to me.

I just nodded; he gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek. **"See you at school. By the way, have fun tomorrow night.**" He said.

After that I walked away. I met Toshiro at the exit. We walked home together but no one dared to talk. I took my earphones and put them on. He played with his phone while walking. I thanked him for walking with me when we reached the gate. I saw an envelope lying on the ground when I opened the gate, I picked it up and opened it after entering the house.

**["STAY AWAY FROM TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA coz of you won't, you'll surely regret it. HAHA!"] **

I'm not sure if I should take it seriously or not, but if the person who sent this is really trying to scare me he has to be more serious in writing the letter. Before going to bed I decided to keep it in my drawer and forget about it.

**-SATURDAY-**

I woke up early to clean the house, while I was preparing our lunch Rangiku arrived with the others.

"**Good Morning!" **they greeted happily

"**Good Morning, come in."** I told them to put their bags in my room. I allowed them to rest at the living room after putting their bags upstairs.

"**Guys, lunch is ready."** I called out after I finished preparing everything. They went to the kitchen and settled down.

"**Any plans?"** I asked Rangiku.

"**Truth-or-dare, Uno cards and monopoly."** She answered.

"**We're not joining the truth-or-dare. Only girls are allowed to play that game."** Ichigo stated.

"**That's not fair."** Rukia protested.

"**Relax dear, we already have an agreement. They're gonna do something… right?"** she said and winked at Ichigo.

"**Right!"** the latter answered.

I allowed them to argue for a little and said **"Chill guys, you know the rules, we just have to follow them and I'm pretty sure that everything will be okay."**

After eating lunch and cleaning the kitchen, we decided to watch "The Lord of the Rings". Some gasped and yelled in excitement. We had fun while making fun of each others' reactions while watching the movie. It was 6 pm when we finished watching the third part of the movie. Rangiku ordered pizza because she said that she's craving for it. At 8 pm we decided to take a quick shower. The boys used the bathroom downstairs while we used the bathroom in my bedroom.

"**Once we start the game, no one will be allowed to enter or go outside this room. If you have something to do downstairs do it now." ** Rangiku announced when I got out of the bathroom. Nobody went outside, Rukia and Orihime sat on the floor while Rangiku took her make-up kit out of her bag.

"**Okay. I guess everyone is ready." **She sat on beside me and laid the make-up kit on the floor. **"Girls, this is what we'll do, a certain someone has to spin this pen, wherever it points that person will be questioned and the question will come from the items written in these papers. If someone is not satisfied with the answer given by the person on the "Hot seat" **(she wiggled her fingers in the air.) **the corresponding item is to be applied on that person. Got that?"** she explained.

"**Got it."** I said.

"**Ran, are you serious about this?"** Rukia asked.

"**Yes, I am."** She stated.

"**Who came up with this idea?"** – Rukia.

"**I did."** Rangiku said proudly.

"**Don't worry. The game that the boys are playing right now is a lot worse."** Orihime giggled.

"**For the eye shadows you can apply them or ask the person to do something for you." **Rangiku said.

"**I guess we have no choice." **I sighed.

"**I just hope that this game will be enjoyable."** Said Rukia.

"**Of course it will be, especially if your answers are interesting. Nobody is allowed to ask the others to kiss someone from the boys." **Rangiku replied.

"**Let the games begin"** Orihime said excitedly.

Rukia was the chosen to spin the bottle.

Lipstick – Who is your first love?  
>Blush-on – First crush? ^_^<br>Powder – Current Boyfriend / crush  
>Mascara – Who do you like?<br>Lip Gloss – First boyfriend?  
>Green eye shadow – Answer a question from Rukia.<br>Blue eye shadow – Answer a question from Momo.  
>Pink eye shadow – Answer a question from Rangiku<br>Lavender eye shadow – Answer a question from Orihime  
>Eye liner – reveal a secret.<p>

To be continued…

That's it! Thanks for reading.  
><span><strong>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~<strong>

Happy Birthday Hitsugaya Toshiro!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS to everyone!  
>-BIC <p>


	16. Chapter 16: Truth or Dare

**CHAPTER 16: Truth or Dare**

**DISCLAIMER!  
>I do not OWN Bleach or the characters (some of them) of this story.<strong>

**TOSHIRO's POV**

"**So before we start our game may I ask you to go to the kitchen and make your own mixtures of a great juice drink using the ingredients provided by the host? Feel free to use your creativity in making the juice." **Ichigo instructed. **"And also, please write the ingredients on a piece of paper."** He added.

We did as we were instructed. I started by slicing a lemon, then I poured water on the container, added some honey, maple syrup, a few dashes of black and cayenne pepper and cinnamon and lastly squeezed the lemon on a cup and added the juice to the mixture. I went back to the living room to wait for the two.

"**Okay, let's put our mixtures down and read the ingredients. Renji you go first." **Ichigo instructed.

"**Cola, orange juice, ketchup, hot sauce and cinnamon."** He said.

"**That's so gross." **Ichigo commented.

"**You're one to talk. Tell us what you put in that mixture of yours."** I replied.

"**Let's see. This is made up of orange juice, cinnamon, lemon juice, honey, a few drops of soy sauce and a few dashes of salt." **He said then grinned.

"**That's even worse!" ** Renji protested. **"What do you have Toshiro?" **he asked.

"**Well, it's just water, lemon juice, maple syrup, honey, cinnamon."** I replied.

"**That's just like the juice used for cleansing diet."** Renji commented.

"**I'm not going to buy that. These black things that are floating make it obvious that you've added something else."** Ichigo said.

"**I also added cayenne and black pepper and oh! Wait I forgot to add something."** I said. I stood up and went to the kitchen to get and egg and went back to the living room. I cracked it open in front of them and added it to the drink as they watched with their eyes wide open and their jaws dropped, I stirred it a little and smirked at the two. **"There. It's done."**

"**Dude that's the deadliest mixture we have here."** Ichigo nearly yelled.

"**What? I was just being creative."** He stated calmly.

"**We're dead. We're so gonna be dead after this."** Renji commented.

"**You're right. We have no choice but to be honest and answer every question well."** Ichigo said.

"**No choice. So who'll go first?" **I asked.

"**Why don't we spin the bottle and see for ourselves?" **Renji suggested.

Renji was the one who spin the bottle while we just stared it as it spins. It's slowing down little by little until it came to a stop.

**RANGIKU's POV**

I explained the rules of the game to the girls and they listened attentively. Nobody objected so we decided to proceed with the game. Rukia was the first to spin the bottle. We patiently waited for it to stop.

"**Okay Orihime Inoue pick a paper and read it to us."** I instructed.

"**It says Powder."** She said.

"**Number 1 Question: Who is your current boyfriend / crush?"** I read the question written on the paper. She flushed a little and smiled.

"**Ichigo Kurosaki"** she proclaimed proudly.

"**That was fast. You didn't even take a minute to think twice and say his name."** Rukia said as she patted her head.

"**I don't see any reasons for me to hesitate and try to hide it from you. You'll figure it sooner or later without me having to tell you anything and I also think that Rangiku already noticed that." **she answered.

"**That's good; at least we know that we're being honest and open to each other. Okay who do you want to be questioned?"** I replied.

"**Rangiku."** She smiled.

"**Okay."** I picked a paper from the box and read it aloud. **"Lipstick."**

"**Who is you first love?"** Orihime read the question.

"**And last?"** Momo teased.

I smiled and answered **"Gin Ichimaru. Past, present and future."**

They just giggled and nudged my shoulder.

"**She's really proud of it. There's nothing we can do anymore."** Momo commented.

"**Of course I am. You should never be ashamed of saying the name of the one you love."** I replied. **"My turn now, I want Momo Hinamori to answer."**

"**Here goes… Powder!"** she announced.

"**Okay, who is your current boyfriend?"** I said and looked at her in the eye.

"**Zedrich."** She said with a smile but her eyes lost their glow as she uttered his name.

"**That's pretty obvious. Your turn Momo."** Orihime said.

"**Since she's the only one, Rukia will be the one to answer."** Momo answered.

"**Okay." **She took a folded paper and opened it. **"Orihime?" **she read and gave me a confused look.

"**Orihime you have the privilege to ask Rukia any question that comes to your mind. If you're not satisfied with her answer, you can either ask her to do something or simply apply the makeup." **I explained.

"**I get it. Rukia, do you like Renji Abarai?"** she asked. Rukia was dumbfounded. The question surprised us but Momo seems to be expecting the reaction we got, she just smiled as Rukia flushes.

"**N-no. I don't."** she answered nervously.

"**Then what is he to you?"** Momo asked.

"**A friend."** She said softly.

"**Rukia. That's not a very convincing answer. Try again next time." **I commented.

"**The question just surprised me. That's all." **She said defensively.

Rukia just sighed then she let Orihime put the eye shadow on her eye lids.

"**Your turn Rukia."** Momo announced.

"**Rangiku"** she grinned at me. I picked a paper and looked at Rukia.

"**Is there anything you'd like to ask me or do you want me to reveal a secret?"** I asked.

"**Well, there is something that makes me so curious. What do you like most about Gin Ichimaru's physical traits and why?" **She replied.

"**His eyes. Because they show his true feelings and also hide them."** I answered.

"**Ran, how many times did you see his eyes showing his emotions?"** Momo asked.

"**He keeps them closed most of the time but I've seen them for a few times. The last one was when I decided to go with him to the airport to send him off. They reflect sadness for a moment then turned back to the clouded ones before closing them and walking away."** I stated, as I picture that moment in my mind I can feel warm tears stinging my eyes but I tried stop them before they even come out. We were so young when he decided to start his training to join Frozen Flame after sometime I decided to follow him but it didn't last long before my parents decided to take me back to Japan.

"**Thanks for answering me honestly."** Momo replied. I saw sadness in her eyes but in a blink of an eye they were clouded once more. It was my turn to choose so I decided to do what has to be done. I chose Momo.

"**It says "Reveal one secret", is there anything you'd like to know?"** she asked. I saw her looking at me. It was as if she knew that there is something I want to ask her. I took a deep breath before talking.

"**Pleas answer me honestly. Are you really unaware that your boyfriend is… going out with Amber, that he is obviously cheating on you or… you're just trying to cover up for him?" **I asked trying to ask her as calmly as possible.

Momo tried to smile but her tears started falling and she wiped them away but they won't stop. There was no need for her to tell us anything because of her actions we already know the answer. I embraced her trying to give her whatever comfort I can give. It was too much for her to handle. No one dared to say anything for a few minutes. When Momo calmed down, Orihime gave her a glass of water.

"**You don't have to keep it from us. We know that you saw them at the mall when we went there after watching the Live Practice."** I said.

"**Momo, don't carry the burden on your own. We're here for you."** Says Orihime.

"**Share it with us. We're not going to force you to tell him the truth now, but we can't keep it from him for the rest of our lives."** Rukia stated worriedly.

"**I know. I don't want to hurt him but I'm also getting tired of lying to him." **she cried as she said those words.

"**We can't protect him by keeping the truth from him. He has the right to know."** I told her sincerely.

"**It's been bothering me for some time now. That was not the first time that I tried to hide them from him. I did that a lot of times when we're together before or after work and even when we are celebrating something after our photo shoots, at the mall, at a café, or somewhere else. He is a genius, I know that he's starting to get suspicious or worse he has already figured it all out but only refuses to admit it until he has enough proofs that he is right." **Momo admitted.

"**We can stop this game now."** Orihime said calmly.

"**No, I can still continue playing." **Momo stated as she wiped her tears away.

"**No, we don't have to. The only purpose of this game is to make you tell us what has been bothering you all this time. I'm sorry Momo, this is the only thing we could come up with to help you." **I explained.

**"I see. It's okay. I'm sorry for keeping it from you all." she replied. We embraced her as she started crying again.**

**"It's okay. We totally understand." says Orihime. After a few minutes we pulled back and Momo asked, "Who's the genius behind all this?"**

**"It was Rangiku and Ichigo who made the first plans." Orihime answered.**

**"Thank you, I awe you a lot." she said.**

**"No you don't. We're your friends and we can't just watch you suffer especially when we know that there is something we can do for you. Orihime suggested an open forum but then realized that Toshiro will instantly find out about it and we don't want that to happen yet since we have no idea what might happen if he does. We thought of playing Truth-or-Dare. Ichigo volunteered to keep Toshiro away as we play." I explained.**

**"Your plan was perfect. It was easier and less painful for me to tell you the truth." Momo admitted.**

**"At least things got clearer now. By the way, do they still hurt?" Orihime replied. Everyone just stared at Momo, waiting for her to answer. **

**"They're better. Wait, how did you know?" Momo asked.**

**"I saw you at the staircase when you were talking. He was holding your shoulders tightly so I had the idea that he's hurting you. I went back to the room to warn Ran and Rukia not to hug you. We also decided to keep it from Ichigo and Renji because we don't want to cause any trouble." Orihime admitted.**

**"You guys are the best." Momo said and she hugged us one more time.**

**We decided to talk about Rock Musical and listened to the soundtrack. It was able to make us relax. Momo suggested that we reflect on the meaning of each song, around 8 pm we decided to stop. Our eyes were puffy from all the crying.**

**"Let's go downstairs and check if the boys are still alive." I suggested.**

**"That's a good idea. But I really have a bad feeling about this. I doubt it." Orihime said jokingly.**

**"What? Why?" asked Rukia.**

**"See for yourself princess. I bet they're all dead." I answered.**

**"That can't be. I don't think that they'll hurt each other." said Momo.**

**"Of course they won't hurt each other." I said and chuckled.**

**"Just kill." Orihime grinned.**

**To be continued...**

Sorry for not updating for a few months..  
>Thanks for all the support and reviews especially the following<br>**KyoHikari  
>hapezibah<br>Shiro-Tammy996  
>squirtlepokemon215<br>Reader-Favez  
>Note:<strong> if you want to see some spoilers and pictures about this story you may check the URL below and your suggestions are also welcome. If you have questions just post them here. **  
><strong> YILwtWM

THANKS..  
><strong>-BIC<strong>


	17. CHAPTER 17: Truth or Drink

**CHAPTER 17: Truth or Drink**

**DISCLAIMER: BIC does NOT own BLEACH…**

**TOSHIRO's POV**

Renji was given the privilege to spin the bottle. We simply watched as it spun around, it began to slow down until it finally came to a stop. Ichigo and I looked at each other and grinned.

"**We're safe."** He told me.

"**Okay Renji get a question from the box." **Ichigo instructed.

"**Here you go."** Renji said as he handed the piece of paper to Ichigo.

"**Describe Orihime Inoue and what is she to you?"** Ichigo read seriously.

"**She is childlike, cute and a very energetic person. She is a good friend of mine."** Renji answered.

"**What do you think?"** I asked Ichigo.

"**Well, his answer is acceptable. Choose who will be next."** He said and looked at Renji.

"**Of course it will be you." **Renji grinned.

Ichigo got a paper from the box and gave it to Renji.

"**Among your female friends who is the closest to you and why?"** he read loudly.

"**I think its Rukia, I don't know why." **says Ichigo.

"**Genius, are we going to accept that?"** asked Renji.

"**I guess. Am I next?"** I replied

"**That's pretty obvious."** Ichigo said.

I slipped my hand in the box and when I got the paper I passed it to Ichigo.

"**What can you say about Rangiku Matsumoto?"** he read as he looked at me.

_("Should I tell them everything or only a part of what I think about her?")___I asked myself before answering the question.

"**She is very energetic, loud, beautiful, sometimes annoying but a very strong person." **I answered.

The two just nodded. We remained quiet for a few minutes. It's like they are waiting for somebody to break the ice.

"**You're next Ichigo." **I announced.

Ichigo repeated the process without complain.

"**For you, what is the best thing about Momo Hinamori?"** I read the question loud enough for them to hear. I'm starting to get curious about who thought of the questions.

"**There are two things. First, she is a good friend and listener. Second, she is sensitive about the feelings of the people around her."** He stated clearly. Renji and I just nodded.

"**It's your turn again Toshiro." ** He added.

I picked out a paper and gave it to Renji. He opened it read **"What is your relationship with Momo Hinamori and what do you like about her."**

"**She is my friend. I like her eyes."** I answered.

"**Is that all?" **asked Ichigo.

"**Don't you see her as someone special?"** Renji added.

"**Yes, that's all. I don't know. Saying that she is a special friend doesn't make much sense."** I replied.

"**You have a point. It's not convincing"** Ichigo commented. Renji was holding a glass of the juice that Ichigo made.

"**That's unfair; I just answered the follow-up question."** I objected.

"**Yes, but it's still a part of the question right?"** Renji insisted. The two smirked at me; I took the drink from Renji and downed it all.

"**You're good."** Renji said with a nod. The after taste of the drink made me want to throw up.

"**Renji… your turn."** I struggled to say. He handed the question to me.

"**Do you… like… Rukia… Kuchiki?"** I swallowed between almost every word to prevent the liquid from coming out.

"**What is that? O-of course I don't" **he answered. I notice a light tint of pink on his cheeks.

"**Dude, you are aware that your answer did not convince us, right?"** Ichigo asked.

"**Take the drink."** I suggested.

"**Why should I? I'm telling the truth."** He protested.

"**Just take the drink Renji."** Ichigo insisted and gave him a glass of the "juice" I prepared. **"Let's add another punishment."** He added.

"**The one who throws up will be a slave of the girls for the whole evening."** I proposed.

"**That's a good idea. I'll take the drink and prove you that I can stand it." **Renji announced.

Ichigo looked like a smiling mad man while Renji drinks the "juice". I just watched him, trying to figure out what will happen next.

"**Toshiro it tastes li…. Guumpphh."** Renji covered his mouth and swallowed. Ichigo and I are trying not to laugh because if we do, he will surely throw up on the spot.

"**Renji are you okay?"** Ichigo asked.

"**Like I'd be…guummphh." **He almost yelled, he covered his mouth and looked at us. In just seconds he ran to the comfort room. Ichigo and I just laughed, somehow I feel sorry for him. When he came back he looked a little pale but he was able to glare at me.

"**Kurosaki, you're next." **He said then read the question that Ichigo gave him. **"Do you want Orihime Inoue to be your girlfriend?"**

"**I don't know."** Ichigo said hesitantly. It's like he's not lying, but it's not acceptable in our game.

Renji grinned and gave him the drink that he prepared. Ichigo took the drink and said **"At least I wouldn't have to deal with that drink of yours, your majesty." ** He grinned at me. After finishing the drink, he had his usual scowl on his face. **"Not so bad."** He commented. **"Toshiro."** He announced. I gave him another question. **"Drink the mixture."** He said as he unfolded the paper.

"**What? You haven't read the question? No. wait… don't tell me…"** I replied.

"**I just did."** He smirked. **"See for yourself."** He gave me the paper to confirm it.

"**Fine, you win."** I sighed. Ichigo poured the drink to a glass. **"Make sure that you didn't add anything deadly on this."** I said. He just smiled at me.

"**It's not as bad as I thought it would be."** I commented.

"**Let's end this before it's too late. Shall we draw a paper at the same time?"** Renji suggested.

"**Nah. Just get one and we'll just do or answer it."** Ichigo instructed.

"**Okay."** Renji took a piece of paper from the box; he opened it and looked at us. **"You're not going to like it."** He warned us. Ichigo got curious so he looked at the question and then faced us.

"**Well, Not that bad for me and Renji but I can't say that the same goes for you, your majesty."** He began. **"Drink your own mixture." **He added.

"**There's nothing we can do about it."** I replied.

"**Why don't we try all of them? Let's start with mine, then Ichigo's, and Toshiro's for the main event."** Renji recommended. Nobody objected so we decided to do what he suggested.

"**This is the moment of truth." **Ichigo announced. The two looked at me and gulped. I just nodded. We took the glasses and tried to finish it as fast as possible. Renji seems to be doing better because he already had an idea about how it would taste like. Ichigo is not doing really good and I think the same goes for me. We tried to hold it down for a few seconds but just like what happened with Renji on his first time, we failed. Ichigo ran to the comfort room upstairs before I went to the nearest. Renji went to the sink to gargle and wash away the after taste. He was about to throw up again but this time he managed not to. When I got back to the living room, Renji was lying on the floor near the sofa, Ichigo was sitting beside him, and I sat near Ichigo and leaned on the sofa.

"**I'm not gonna do this again."** Renji said.

"**Yeah." **Ichigo said. ** "Toshiro that mixture almost killed us."** He added.

"**It's not my fault. You never mentioned that we will drink the stuff."** I complained. We just laughed at each other. After a few minutes the girls arrived and they all looked a little surprised except for Orihime.

"**I told you."** She said and winked at the girls behind her.

**MOMO's POV**

We are playing Truth-or-Dare; the consequence if someone is unable to convince the others is to apply the make-up assigned to the question. At first everyone is just enjoying it like a game because the questions were easy and we all answered honestly. After a few questions it became a little more serious, especially when I got the paper with "Reveal a secret" on it.

"**It says "Reveal one secret", is there anything you'd like to know?"** I asked. My attention was on Rangiku because she seems to be thinking of something. Maybe she already found out what I've been trying to do then, it also means that he already did.

"**Please answer me honestly. Are you really unaware that your boyfriend is… going out with Amber, that he is obviously cheating on you or… you're just trying to cover up for him?" **she asked.

I tried my best to smile to hide the pain but I wasn't able to do anything to stop the tears from falling, it's just too painful. I'm not sure if this is the right time to tell them the truth but, I want to stop lying to them too. Rangiku gently held me in her arms to comfort me. Nobody talked; they're just sitting there as if waiting for me to calm down. Orihime gave me a glass of water before letting me talk.

"**You don't have to keep it from us. We know that you saw them at the mall when we went there after watching the Live Practice."** Rangiku stated.

"**Momo, don't carry the burden on your own. We're here for you."** Orihime said.

"**Share it with us. We're not going to force you to tell him the truth now, but we can't keep it from him for the rest of our lives."** Rukia stated worriedly.

"**I know. I don't want to hurt him but I'm also getting tired of lying to him." **My tears started falling once more as the words escaped my lips.

"**We can't protect him by keeping the truth from him. He has the right to know."** Rangiku said.

"**It's been bothering me for some time now. That was not the first time that I tried to hide them from him. I did that a lot of times when we're together before or after work and even when we are celebrating something after our photo shoots, at the mall, at a café, or somewhere else. He is a genius, I know that he's starting to get suspicious or worse he has already figured it all out but only refuses to admit it until he has enough proofs that he is right." **I admitted.

"**We can stop this game now."** Orihime said calmly then smiled.

"**No, I can still continue playing." **I said as I wiped my tears.

"**No, we don't have to. The only purpose of this game is to make you tell us what has been bothering you all this time. I'm sorry Momo, this is the only thing we could come up with to help you." **Rangiku confessed.

**"I see. It's okay. I'm sorry for keeping it from you all." **I replied. They embraced her when I started crying again.

**"It's okay. We totally understand."** says Orihime. After a few minutes we pulled back.

**"Who's the genius behind all this?" **I asked them.

**"It was Rangiku and Ichigo who made the first plans." **Orihime answered.

**"Thank you, I awe you a lot." **I said.

Rangiku explained everything to me.

**"Your plan was perfect. It was easier and less painful for me to tell you the truth." **I commented.

**"At least things got clearer now. By the way, do they still hurt?" **Orihime replied.

Everyone just stared at me, waiting for an answer.

**"They're better. Wait, how did you know?" **I asked.

**"I saw you at the staircase when you were talking. He was holding your shoulders tightly so I had the idea that he's hurting you. I went back to the room to warn Ran and Rukia not to hug you. We also decided to keep it from Ichigo and Renji because we don't want to cause any trouble." **Orihime admitted.

**"You guys are the best." **I said then hugged them one by one.

We talked about Rock Musical Bleach while listening to one of the albums we bought last year. We were able to relax a little; I suggested that we reflect on the meaning of each song. It was 8 pm when we stopped. Our eyes are so puffy except for Rukia and Rangiku. Those two are emotionally stronger than Orihime and I. I wiped my glasses and decided to put it on.

**"Let's go downstairs and check if the boys are still alive." **Rangiku suggested.

**"That's a good idea. But I really have a bad feeling about this. I doubt it." **Orihime said jokingly.

**"What? Why?" **asked Rukia.

**"See for yourself princess. I bet they're all dead." **Rangiku commented with a grin.

**"That can't be. I don't think that they'll hurt each other." **

**"Of course they won't hurt each other." **Rangiku said while trying not to laugh.

**"Just kill." **Orihime grinned.

"**What do you mean?"** I asked.

"**See for yourself."** Orihime and Rangiku said in unison. Then they grinned while Rukia looked as clueless as I am.

We went downstairs and saw the boys on the floor.

**To be continued...**

**Thanks for the continuous support and the reviews.  
>I really appreciate all of them.<strong>

**THANKS!  
><strong> 

**-BIC**


	18. CHAPTER 18: Momo's Decision

**CHAPTER 18: Momo's Decision**

**Disclaimer: BIC does not own BLEACH…**

**MOMO's POV**

"**Oh my… What happened here?"** I asked when I saw the boys lying or sitting on the floor. Ichigo and Renji looked pale. Rangiku and Orihime just snickered while Rukia just shook her head.

"**What did I tell you?"** Rangiku asked.

"**I think you guys went a little overboard."** Orihime voiced out as she approached Ichigo.

"**It was Toshiro, not us."** Ichigo said. **"His mixture was deadly."**

"**This game was your idea you idiots."** Rukia yelled.

"**We never thought that he'll be able to think of something so bad."** Renji defended.

I just watched the two as they argued while Rangiku was quietly taking pictures. Orihime and Ichigo tried to stop two. Hitsugaya stood up and walked to us. I just smiled at him.

"**Should I report this to your father?"** Rangiku asked.

"**Why not, that's if you want to have the same fate as those two."** Hitsugaya replied coldly. I can feel the tension in the atmosphere but it seems like they don't care.

"**You're too young to kill. There's no need for you to rush things, you'll have your chance when you grow older."** Rangiku said softly. **"And taller"** she whispered trying to lighten the mood.

"**What was that?"** Hitsugaya asked and glared at her.

"**N-nothing." **she answered and looked away. She was tightly holding the camera and I was thinking that she might even break it.

"**Whatever."** Hitsugaya said and faced the others. **"Will you pipe down? You're going to disturb the neighborhood if you keep that up." **He nearly yelled.

Rukia and Renji stopped immediately. We decided to try the mixtures; Hitsugaya told us that he'll only allow us to have a sip so we can avoid the misfortune that they had. Everyone agreed so we took a sip of each. All of the mixtures taste bad but Hitsugaya's was the worst. We helped each other in cleaning the living room after that I remembered that I have something important to do.

"**Thank you so much."** I said as I hugged Ichigo.

"**For what?"** he asked. He seemed hesitant but he hugged back.

"**For everything you did. Ran and Orihime told me everything."** I said and pulled back.

"**You're welcome. It's the least we could do to help you."** He replied and patted my head.

"**Hey! No more dramas for tonight. Let's have fun." **Rangiku said loudly.

"**YEAH!"** everyone yelled but covered their mouth. We looked at each other and ended up laughing at what we just did.

We went to my room to watch a movie. We laid mats on the floor because we want to sleep close to each other after watching.

It was 10:49 when the movie ended. The others fell asleep as soon as their heads touched their pillows. I couldn't sleep so I put my glasses back on and looked for something else to do. I found my notebook on the table so stood up to get it. I sat beside the windows where I can easily see the moon and the twinkling stars.

**["I sometimes wish on a shooting star, and I sometimes wish on the first star above. Sometimes I want to tell you that I want to be with you. I really wish that I can be with you."]**

"**It's already late, what are you up to?"** He asked.

"**Just writing some things that I have in mind."** I answered. I didn't have to turn around and see who is talking to me. Just by hearing his cold and somehow distant voice, I already know that it's Toshiro Hitsugaya who is standing beside me.

"**You should be sleeping right now, is something bothering you?"** I asked.

"**Nothing."** He replied. I didn't believe him because I sense that something is bothering him.

"**Are you sure? You look sad and troubled."** I tried the emotions in his eyes he's really good at hiding them.

"**Yes, maybe I'm just a little tired."** He said as he stared at the distance.

"**You should rest."** I said. I stood up and closed my notebook. **"You should relax more, I'm sure everything will be ok."** I commented and patted his shoulder.

"**You think so?"** he asked looking at me. I just nodded and smiled at him. He turned around looked at the others who are sleeping soundly.

"**Good night Toshiro."** I said and gave him a light push.

"**Good Night. Sleep well."** He replied and went back to their mat. I waited for him to fall asleep before going back to our mat. I lay beside Rangiku. She unconsciously wrapped her arm around me.

"**Ran, I think I'll stay with Zedrich for a little longer. I want to know if… maybe he has reasons for doing this to me." **I whispered.

"**Okay." **She replied softly.  
><strong>"Thank you for everything."<strong> I said and kissed her forehead. _**I'm so fortunate to have you as my friends. **_

I'm in a park. There are two children, it seems like they were talking about something very important. The little girl looked sad, the boy was telling her something when she suddenly fell to the ground. The boy is now facing my direction, his mouth is moving as if trying to tell me something but I can't hear him. He's coming closer and it's starting to get dark. I can see the movement of his teeth but not his face. He kept walking forward, I wanted to step backward but my legs won't move. I looked at the boy he was disappearing as he moved closer, we're in a pitch dark place I looked around and when I looked back to where I last saw him, I was alone but in a blink of an eye the boy reappeared right in front of my face. I was so surprised and frightened that I fell on the ground.

When I opened my eyes I found myself in my room and Rangiku was beside me.

"**It's just a dream. But who was is that little boy?"** I whispered to myself.

I looked for my phone and checked the time. It's only 4:46 am. I decided to wear my glasses before going downstairs to prepare our breakfast.

"**Morning! You're up so early."** said Hitsugaya. I looked around and saw him leaning on the doorframe of the kitchen.

"**Good Morning! And so are you."** I voiced out with a smile.

"**Is there anything I can do to help you?"** he asked.

"**You can fry the eggs if you want."** I replied. I showed him the eggs that I placed on the table earlier. **"If you need anything else just get them from the shelves or from the fridge."** I added.

"**Okay. Thanks."** He answered. He started to move around the kitchen doing his thing. I continued working on the soup and fried rice. I added chicken strips, and oyster sauce to the fried rice. I looked at Hitsugaya who is busy beating the eggs.

"**Is it okay if I switch on the music player?"** I asked.

"**Sure. By the way, mind trying them for me?"** he asked as I switch on the player.

"**Yeah. Sure." **I took the slice that he placed on the saucer.

"**It's delicious. May I have some more for the rice?"** I asked.

"**Sure. I'll mince it for you."** He replied and started working on it. I stirred the rice before he appeared beside me.

"**Here you go."** He said. I stepped aside and let him add the egg to the rice. I continued stirring it while he worked on his plating. When the rice was cooked I started with mine.

"**I'll prepare the hot chocolate and coffee."** I said.

"**Okay. I'll start preparing the table."** He answered. After I prepared the drinks I helped Hitsugaya in preparing. While placing the mugs on the table we heard someone snickering but we just looked at each other and snorted. We're done with the preparations so we decided find out who snickered.

"**What's so funny?"** I pretended to ask him.

"**I'm not laughing."** He said as we walked to the doorframe. We heard another snickering followed by a hush. We continued to walk quietly and surprised the others.

"**What are you laughing at?"** I asked them.

"**Nothing. You just look so cute together."** Rangiku said with a giggle. I just looked at Hitsugaya who just raised an eyebrow.

"**What do you mean by that?"** he asked while glaring at her. Rangiku didn't answer. Her eyes are hiding her emotions from the world. I felt the tension between the two of them so I decided to break the ice.

"**Let's eat before the food get cold."** I took Rangiku's hand and dragged her to the table. The others washed their hands as I turned off the music player and joined them.

"**This looks good"** Orihime commented. Hitsugaya and I just looked at each other.

"**Itadakimasu!" **we said in chorus. Everyone ate quietly. It seems like Hitsugaya and Rangiku are in a bad mood. I can still feel the awkward atmosphere between them. After eating breakfast Orihime and Ichigo volunteered to help me in cleaning up. Rangiku and Rukia kept taking pictures. Rangiku focused on Ichigo and Orihime.

"**Just to preserved the precious memories."** Rangiku teased.

"**Shut up. You don't have to take pictures."** Ichigo protested.

After we finished the chores we decided to go to the mall so everyone took turns in using the bathroom and started getting ready.

-At the mall-

We just walked around because we haven't decided where to eat lunch. We entered a bookstore and looked for something to keep us busy for the whole sleepover.

"**I have an idea."** Orihime announced.

"**What is it?"** Rukia asked.

"**Why don't we make a scrapbook of all of our outings and get-togethers?"** she suggested happily.

"**That's a good idea but I want one that I can keep."** Rangiku stated.

"**We can just have our own and just help each other in making them."** I proposed.

"**That's better. We'll be able to know each other even better if we do that."** Hitsugaya commented; that was the time when I realized the meaning of what I just said.

"**Way to go Momo."** Ichigo whispered.

"_**Right. That's just the same as telling him all of my secrets."**_I mentally scolded myself and sighed.

"**That will cost a little expensive, but if we save some from our allowance maybe it won't be a problem anymore."** Ichigo said.

"**It's more likely a girly stuff but I guess it's a good idea. I say we buy the materials one at time if we have extra money."** Renji added.

Everyone agreed and since we have enough money for buying the stuff we started with the papers and other materials. After walking around for a few more minutes we decided to eat at a pizza house because it was the nearest to we are standing. We're waiting for the pizza to be served when something caught my eye.

"**I'll just check something outside."** I said and went to the toy store. I wasn't aware that someone followed me so I was surprised when I saw Hitsugaya looking at the Mecha models on the class case while I was checking out the new set of action figures that they have. I think I saw some schoolmates but when I was about to check if I'm correct Hitsugaya called me to look at the limited edition collectibles that were just placed on the rack. We went back to the pizza house after deciding not to buy anything from the toy store. On our way home we dropped by Blue Bubble to eat giant sundaes. We took turns in taking pictures.

At home we decided to watch another movie and look at the pictures that were taken the whole day. We decided to clean up and go to bed early but we couldn't sleep so I got some cookies downstairs, when I arrived Renji was holding the camera and taking pictures. Rangiku borrowed my tripod so we can take a group picture without missing a single person. It was already midnight when they got tired and retired to bed.

"**I guess tomorrow's gonna be a long day."** Hitsugaya commented as he lay down.

"**Right. Good night."** I said he didn't reply so I assumed that he's already sleeping. 

**To be continued…**

**AN: I'm so sorry for the late update. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.  
>Thank you for all the support you've given me.<br>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^_^**


	19. CHAPTER 19: A Dream or a Memory?

**CHAPTER 19: A Dream or a Memory?**

**TOSHIRO's POV**

We're walking at the side of the pool. Momo is telling me about Rock Musical Bleach. I'm carrying a basket of food one hand. Momo is hugging a big paper bag of bread. I can see the others fixing the things at our cottage. We have the resort for ourselves and a love song was playing on the background. I looked at my wristwatch, its 9:30.

"**Be careful, you might fall."** I stated when Momo nearly lost her footing.

"**It's okay; as long as you're beside me I know I'm safe."** She said cheerfully.

"**What makes you say that?"** I asked.

"**I don't know. I just feel safe when you're around."** She answered. I wanted to laugh but I can't so I tried not to.

"**Hey! What's so funny?"** she asked. I didn't reply and just kept chuckling. She poked my sides and I did the same, she nearly fell to the pool but I was able to grab her. And we just laughed at each other. We heard splashes of water but didn't bother to turn around to see who was at the pool.

"**It looks like we can't have the whole resort to ourselves for the whole day."** She commented.

"**I think so too."** I replied. We're only two cottages away from ours when Momo stopped walking.

"**Momo what's wrong?"** I asked. She didn't answer me. She just stood there staring at something. I tried to look behind me but before I could move I heard a heard a loud splash. I looked at the pool and saw Miyuki. At first I thought she was waving to me but then I realized that she's struggling and sinking. My attention was turned back to Momo when I heard a gunshot.

"**RAAAAN!"** she screamed. She was about to run to her side but in the blink of an eye she was falling to the pool where Miyuki was drowning.

"**MOMO!" ** I called her. I looked at the pool of water which slowly turning into a pool of blood. I can't see Miyuki anymore. I looked at the place where the others were but no one was there; I saw a man wearing black throw something to the pool. When I looked at the direction where the splash came from, I saw their floating bodies covered in blood. I felt something painful in my chest, then suddenly I was falling, my vision is starting to fade.

"**Toshiro! Toshiro."** I heard Momo calling out to me.

"**Momo? Where are …"**

"**Toshiro wake up!"** I can her voice but all I can see is black.

"**Momo?"** I whispered.

"**Open your eyes and follow my voice."** She instructed in a worry-filled voice. I tried to stand up and I managed. There was a flash of light and when I opened my eyes Momo was staring at me worriedly. The others were there unharmed and quiet relieved.

"**Are you okay now?"** Ichigo asked.

"**Yes, thanks."** I answered. _**(Thank goodness it was just a nightmare. But where did that come from?") **_I said to myself.

"**That's good to hear. We were awakened when we heard someone calling Momo, we thought something happened to her but when we woke up she was beside you, and was trying to wake you up."** Orihime explained.

"**Have a drink."** Says Rangiku as she handed me a glass of water.

"**Thanks."** I said.

"**Feeling better now?"** Momo asked. She still looks worried.

"**Yeah. Thank you." **I answered. **"I'm sorry for waking you up."**

"**It's okay. It's already 5:30; I think it'll be better if we start preparing for school."** Momo said.

"**That's a good idea. So, who will take a bath?"** Rangiku announced.

"**Is it okay if I go first?"** I asked.

"**Sure. I'll prepare our breakfast."** Momo answered and went downstairs.

"**We'll be at the kitchen. Just turn off the music player once you're finished."** Ichigo added.

"**Okay."** I replied. Ichigo switched on the player and followed Momo with the others.

I sighed and went to the bathroom. _**"What's that dream all about?"**_I asked myself as took a shower still unable to take my mind off that dream.

**MOMO's POV**

"**Wanna join me?"** the little boy asked. I felt like I know him even when I can't see his face clearly

**"Momo."** He called. He sounded like someone I know. The boy was standing there staring at nothing. The next thing that happened is quite unexpected. I was falling down and he's reaching for me.

"**Momo!"**  
>I was only half awake when I heard someone calling me, I thought I was still dreaming but when I opened my eyes, the voice was still there. I put on my glasses and turned to my right only to see Hitsugaya sweating, I tried to wake him up but he didn't even budge. The others woke up after hearing me. I tried shaking Hitsugaya and finally got him to respond.<p>

"**I think he can hear you. Try telling him to open his eyes or maybe ask him to follow you voice."** Says Ichigo.

I followed Ichigo's instruction and after a few seconds he finally opened his eyes. Everyone signed in relief. We allowed him to rest and I suggested that we start getting ready for school. Toshiro asked if he can take a bath first, everyone agreed. We went downstairs to prepare breakfast while Hitsugaya is taking a bath.

"**So, what are you planning to do now Momo?"** Ichigo asked out of the blue.

"**Cook breakfast."** I answered.

"**Not that. About Zedrich."** Ichigo replied with a little irritation in his voice.

"**Well, I've decided to give him a chance to explain himself. I'll talk to him and try to find out why he's doing what he is doing right now."** I whispered.

"**Be careful Momo. You don't know what he's up to."** Rukia advised.

"**Momo, no matter what happens we'll always be here for you."** Orihime stated with a warm smile.

"**Thanks. I'll just try to find out why he's doing this and make my decision. I'll tell you immediately."** I said softly.

"**Who's next?"** Rangiku asked when we heard the music player stopped. Everyone just looked at her.

"**Fine."** She said faking annoyance. We just laughed at her reaction. She went upstairs and turned on the music player.

"**Momo, we'll just drop by later to get our stuff."** Ichigo stated as I went to the door frame to check if Rangiku was already went to the room. I faced him and said **"Sure. Ran has a duplicate key."**

"**Don't worry we'll get them when you arrive."** Renji said.

"**If that's what you prefer I won't stop you but you know that you can get them anytime."** I said as I looked at Orihime who was stirring the soup.

"**Just send us a message once you're home."** Rukia interjected.

_**("That's it!")**_

"**Wait… I have a better idea. Do you guys remember the tent?"** I asked.

"**Yeah, that has a lock right? Let's just put our stuff there like we did last time."** Ichigo announced.

"**That's what I was going to say."** I replied.

"**That's a better idea. Are you going to put yours as well, Toshiro?"** Renji asked.

I turned around and saw Hitsugaya standing behind me with a towel over his shoulders. I took a step sideward so I won't bump into him. He also took a step back.

"**I guess. I'll just get them after work." **he stated. Hitsugaya faced me and said **"Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you."**

"**No, I'm sorry I was spacing out."** I replied. He just shrugged and walked to Orihime and Ichigo who started to cook the fried rice.

"**You guys start preparing as well. I'll take care of that."** He instructed.

"**Thank you, your majesty."** Orihime and Ichigo said with a bow. Hitsugaya looked a little annoyed but then ignored the two as they laughed until they were out of the kitchen.

"**You alright?"** I asked while dropping the mushrooms to the soup. He just nodded then chopped some carrots and dropped them to the fried rice.

When we finished preparing everything they're all finished preparing. They helped us in putting everything on the table. They all sat down.

"**Eat your breakfast. I'll take a quick bath."** Momo said.

"**We'll wait for you."** Rukia said.

"**You don't have to, I'll catch up."** I insisted.

After that I ran upstairs to take a quick shower. _**("I smell like garlic.")**_I thought as I turn on the shower. _**("What was that dream all about? It felt so real.") **_I went downstairs and saw the others chatting with their food untouched.

"**Let's eat?"** Orihime asked eagerly.

"**It's still early. There's no need to rush."** Rangiku said as she grabbed her chopsticks.

"**If you say so, thanks for waiting."** I replied and sat down beside Rangiku.

While eating breakfast everyone kept talking about school and the things that we should do for our requirements. I often hear Rangiku, Ichigo and Renji complaining about the task followed by Hitsugaya's sigh. I had a great time discussing things with them. After we finished eating I told them to prepare for school. Ichigo volunteered to help me clean up since he's done preparing his. After cleaning everything, Ichigo and Renji helped me to get the tent from attic.

"**You have work later right?"** Renji asked as softly as he could.

"**Yes, but I don't think that I'll go home late."** I replied. They carried the tent and assembled it on the yard.

"**Wouldn't it be suspicious if he comes to get his things here and you're still not at home?"** Ichigo asked.

"**It is a little suspicious. I'll try to figure out how to avoid that later."** I replied.

"**If it's okay with you, Orihime and I will wait for you at her place and we'll walk you home. That way we can just tell him that you dropped by Orihime's place to discuss something."** Ichigo suggested.

"**That's a good idea. I'll ask her about it."** I stated.

"**I already did."** Ichigo said and walked to the house to get his things. Renji and I followed him.

"**Thanks."** I whispered when I passed by him at the living room.

"**We'll place your bags on the tent."** Ichigo announced as we finished fixing our bags for school. He went out with Hitsugaya and Renji carrying the girls' bags with one hand and theirs on the other.

"**Thanks"** the girls called out. We took their bags outside and walked to school altogether.

I heard my phone ring so I fished it from my pocket and saw a blinking envelope. I opened the message and could only stop on my tracks after reading it.

"**You okay Momo?"** Rangiku asked. I just nodded and walked with them.

**I want to express my gratitude to all the readers who are still reading YiwtWM especially the following:  
>Lulu22Temmy, Michiko Burel, hailey-shiro, Squirtlepokemon215, Reader-favs, Shiro-tammy996, thefrozencherryblossom, and brina-soul Lover.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Again, thank you for reading…**

**Happy Birthday to Kurosaki Ichigo and all the celebrators this July! *v***

**-BIC**


	20. CHAPTER 20: Will Kaiser meet Momo?

**CHAPTER 20: Will Kaiser meet Momo?**

**DISCLAIMER: BIC does not own BLEACH…**

Sorry for the late update. I hope you'll like it.

**MOMO's POV**

**["Stay away from Toshiro Hitsugaya or you'll die."]**

"**Momo are you okay?"** Rangiku asked. I just nodded and walked to them. _**("Seriously?")**_I asked myself as I stare at his back. _**("I don't see anything that might harm me when I'm with him. Is it Zed or Amber?")**_

**[AFTER SCHOOL]**

The whole day went well but the message I received this morning is really bothering me. I couldn't focus on anything because it keeps appearing in my thoughts.

"**Mind if I walk home with you?"** I asked when I managed to catch up with the others at the gate.

"**What about work?"** Ichigo asked softly.

"**Jenny will meet us at Blue Bubble at 6 pm."** I whispered.

"**I wanna go to Blue Bubble."** I heard Rangiku saying.

"**Why don't you go?"** I replied.

"**Are you coming with us?"** Rukia asked.

"**Don't worry about me. You should go and have fun."** I replied. Renji nudged Hitsugaya and he looked back at us saying **"I'm going ahead. I have to change my clothes for work."**

"**Then, I'll go with you."** I said.

"**Are you sure this is okay?"** Ichigo asked.

"**Yeah, if I go with him he won't suspect anything."** I replied as soft as I can.

"**Be extra careful."** He ordered.

"**I will."** I replied.

Hitsugaya and I walked out the gate without saying anything to each other. I was surprised when someone suddenly hugged me from behind. I didn't notice that the others followed us.

"**You said you wanted to go to Blue Bubble."** I asked as I looked at her with a smile.

"**Changed my mind. I'd rather be with you."** Rangiku stated, trying to sound like as deep as she could. I laughed with the others and Hitsugaya just face palmed. The others suddenly stopped laughing.

"**Look who's here to see our little Momo."** Renji teased. I thought he was talking about Rangiku but I noticed that they're looking at a different direction.

"**Hey! I'm not little."** I protested still facing them. Renji held my shoulders and said **"to your 5 o'clock"** I faced the direction that he mentioned and saw Zedrich approaching us.

"**Hi Momo, Are you going home already?"** he asked.

"**Yes, do you need anything?"** I replied.

"**No, I was just checking"** he said and smirked. **"I'll be going now. Take care."** He said. He cupped my right cheek and kissed the left. He walked backwards while waving at us.

Rangiku was mumbling to herself. I snickered and made her look at me **"Go ahead and shout it out loud. I don't mind."** I said with a grin.

"**You're boyfriend is sooooo…"** she gritted her teeth and clenched her fist.

"**I know right."** I replied. The others just laughed, except Hitsugaya.

"**Not defending your boyfriend?"** he asked.

"**I don't stand a chance against them and she's right."** I answered while looking at the others.

We went on our way after that, in just a few minutes we've reached our destination. They took their stuff from the tent, Ichigo and Renji volunteered to return it upstairs, while Hitsugaya went ahead with Rangiku. Orihime and Rukia stayed to wait for the two.

"**Thanks guys."** I said.

"**Welcome."** Says Renji.

"**See yah!"** They said and walked out of the gate. When they're gone I quickly went inside to wash my face and change my clothes for work. I wore my glasses and put a change of clothes in my bag, just in case someone sees me I can easily change to another outfit. I arrived at Blue Bubble around 5:30 so I decided to treat myself with a Strawberry Sundae and went to our usual table. I was waiting for my order when Hitsugaya arrived.

"**Hi!"** I beamed.

"**Well, it looks like somebody is in a very good mood today."** I stated as he looked around. I just smiled at him.

"**How's your weekend?"** I asked pretending to know nothing about it.

"**Great."** He answered. While the two of us are waiting, my order arrived.

"**Any idea about the theme of the pictorial?"** I asked. He shook his head and said **"Sir Rick didn't tell me anything last time."**

Jenny arrived at 6pm sharp. She is perspiring a little

"**You're early."** She stated.

"**Yeah, just wanna relax a bit."** I replied.

"**Did you run?"** Hitsugaya asked.

"**Sort of."** She answered. **"Shall we go?"**

We stood up and followed Jenny. Hitsugaya suddenly placed his arm around my shoulder and made me watch a video clip. I was about to scream when I heard a scream coming from the video but he managed to cover my mouth on time.

"**You're a meanie."** I said and pinched his cheeks lightly.

"**Hey." **he said as he rubbed his cheeks.

"**Why did you put on the hood?"** I asked.

"**No special reason. I just felt like it. Got a problem?"** he replied.

Jen drove quietly. She's acting a bit odd today.

"**Mind if I turn this on?"** Kaiser asked.

"**Of course not."** Jenny said with a smile.

The music played and we just listened quietly until we reached the agency.

"**You two go to the dressing room. I'll just fix something and follow you."** Jenny instructed. **"No, wait. Kai will you buy some snacks for us. I totally forgot to buy them on our way here." **She added.

"**Yeah sure. Is there anything particular that you want to get."** Kaiser answered.

"**Whatever you is good enough will do. Here's the money."** Jenny said and went away.

"**Something sweet?"** he asked while looking at me.

"**Let me try something sour."** I said with a smile. He simply shook his head and said **"Go on without me. They still have to put your make up and do your hair right?"**

"**As you wish."** I answered and he walked away. I went to the dressing room to my make artist and stylist, Yumichika.

"**Hi dear, sit here and let's start putting your make up on so your prince won't recognize you."** He greeted.

"**Why are we in a hurry?"** I asked.

"**Oh, you have to wear glasses today and I want to make sure that he won't see you as Momo. I'll make the curls look natural so you'll look a little different. You're lucky that the description required the girl to have curly hair because if not, you can say goodbye to your little secret."** He explained while combing my hair.

"**I'm very thankful for that. Geeks don't wear much make-up so that's the only way to make me look different."** I said.

"**Don't worry about it. I'll do something to somehow change your appearance so he won't notice. Send me a photo of yourself wearing your glasses so I can start doing my magic."** He said. I did as instructed. He quickly finished applying the make-up. We kept chatting while he curled my hair."

He's doing the finishing touches when Jenny arrived with Szayel and Kaiser.

"**I'm done with her."** He said.

Szayel asked me to go to the curtained area and put on the uniform he was holding.

"**The other outfits are at the studio. We've set up a changing room so you wouldn't have to have to go anywhere to change and re-touch during the pictorial."** He stated.

"**Thanks."** I said. He fixed the back of my skirt before showing me to Yumichika.

"**Miyu."** Yumichika called. He pointed up to the ceiling. I stood straight he pointed down so I bent down. **"Up."** He said and I stood straight again.

"**It looks messier but even more natural."** Kaiser commented while Yumichika put on a cap like thing on his head to cover his white hair.

"**Go and get changed."** He instructed and patted his shoulder. Kaiser went to the changing room.

**TOSHIRO's POV**

Jenny sent me a message to meet up with her and Miyuki at Blue Bubble. I decided to go there earlier after retrieving my stuff and going home to change. Miyuki is eating a strawberry sundae when I arrived and Jenny arrived 6 pm sharp.

"**Shall we go?"** she asked. We nodded and followed her to the parking lot. I showed Miyuki a video clip that I just got from Renji. I know that it would scare or surprise her at the very least, so I covered her mouth before she could scream.

"**You're a meanie."** Miyuki stated and pinched my cheeks lightly.

"**Hey." **I replied while rubbing my cheeks.

"**Why did you put on the hood?"** she asked softly.

"**No special reason. I just felt like it. Got a problem?"** I answered.

Jenny was quiet the whole time. She is acting a little strange today.

"**Mind if I turn this on?"** I asked.

"**Of course not."** she said with a smile.

We just listened to the music quietly until we reach the agency. We arrived she told us to head to the dressing room but then she remembered that she forgot to buy our snacks so she asked me to buy something to eat. I decided to buy different flavors of small bread, a few cans of soda and an orange juice for Miyuki. I saw Jenny and Szayel on my way to the dressing room and went with them. Yumichika just finished doing Miyuki's hair and make-up. She went to a curtained area to change her clothes for the pictorial. Yumichika asked me to sit down and put a little make up on me.

"**Miyuki."** Yumichika called her and pointed to the ceiling then down. Miyuki stood straight then bent down. **"Up."** He instructed and Miyuki stood straight again. He always tells her to do that when they're trying to make her curled hair look more natural.

"**It looks messier but even more natural."** I stated while Yumichika put something that looked like a swimming cap to cover my hair.

"**Go and get changed."** He instructed and patted my shoulder. I took the uniform from Szayel and went to the changing area.

Miyuki is wearing a pair of eyeglasses. Szayel placed a black wig on top of the cap.

"**Perfect!"** they squealed in chorus.

"**Let's go to the studio."** Jenny said.

"**You look good in that black wig."** Miyuki commented while we're on our way to the studio.

"**You think so?"** I asked. She just nodded and smiled.

The pictorial started immediately. After taking a lot of shots they told us to take a break and change our clothes. Jenny gave us the snacks that she asked me to buy earlier. After the break we changed our clothes and continued the pictorial. After just a few shots Sir Rick decided to call it a day.

"**Mr. Otoribashi wants to talk to you."** Jenny informed us.

To be continued….

**NOTE: Thank you for reading this chapter and for the continuous support.  
>I really appreciate it. <strong>

**I dedicate this Chapter to one of my best friends, since it's her special day today.**


	21. CHAPTER 21: A responsibility or a gift,

**CHAPTER 21: A responsibility or a gift, you decide.**

**TOSHIRO's POV**

"**Mr. Otoribashi wants to talk to you."** Jenny stated while we're sitting at the chairs.

"**The two of us or…"** Miyuki asked but before she could finish her question Jenny pointed at the two us.

"**Kai, Miyu, will you come here for a minute?"** Sir Rick called. We looked at Jenny and she signaled for us to go.

"**I need your opinion for the cover. What do you think about putting this one?"** Sir Rick asked.

We looked at the photo for a few seconds. I personally think that it will make a good cover photo. While looking at it for some time, I saw something quite odd. Miyuki looked a little like Momo. The only thing that a made her look different was her curly hair and the frame of the glasses.

"**I think it's good."** Miyuki commented. I looked at it more closely, trying to figure out if they really look alike. Sir Rick showed us another picture where Miyuki is facing the camera. This time she looks different. _**(Maybe it's just the angle. It's not surprising that a person will look like someone else.") **_I thought.

"**For me, the first one looks better."** I stated.

"**Wait. I think I have another version of that one."** He said and searched for the photo that he mentioned. Miyuki gave him an assuring smile when she saw the photo. The three of us just looked at each other. It seems like we have the same thing in our minds.

"**We're going to use this one. Thanks for helping me. You may go now."** He said. We walked to Jenny and she led us to the president's office.

"**Good Evening Mr. Rose."** We greeted when we entered.

"**Good evening. Please sit down so you can relax a little as we discuss your new project."** He replied. **"I'm not sure if you'll enjoy it but, I want you to at least try it because I know that both of you are good in doing your work. By the way, do you happen to know how to write a song or have you tried writing one before?" ** He added.

"**I've never tried writing one before so I'm not so sure if I can, but I'm willing to try." **I stated.

"**How about you Miyuki?"** he asked.

"**I tried writing lyrics before but I'm that confident that I can write a good one."** She replied softly.

"**I'm confident that you can do it. For your new task you have to write a story and a song. It doesn't really matter if it long or short as long as you do it wholeheartedly, I'll surely appreciate it. You can submit it anytime."** He articulated.

"**Is there a theme that we have to follow?"** I asked.

"**None, you can choose whatever theme or genre you want." ** He replied.

"**That'll make it easier. We can do it right?"** Miyuki said with a smile. I just nodded.

"**We're going to do our best to finish this."** I stated.

"**I'm glad that you're willing to try out something new. I'm asking you to do this because I want you to know each other better and have a trusting relationship. The other reason is I want you to discover your hidden talents and develop them. If you don't have any questions, you may go."**

"**Thank you for giving us this opportunity. Good night sir."** Miyuki said and bowed. Jenny and I did the same and left the room altogether.

Jenny gave us a ride home after having supper at a restaurant. I was sitting on my bed, staring at the wall when my phone rang.

**[#1 calling…]**

"**Hi dad!"**

**["Hey! How was your day?"]**

"**It went well. We have a new project…"**

I just told him everything that happened since the last time he called. He told me that he was busy but he didn't want to hang up. He updated me about his plans and the things that happened to him lately. Its 12:30 when we decided to end the call. We've been talking for two hours. I immediately fell asleep after I placed the phone on top of the bedside table.

**-MORNING-**

I'm on my way to our classroom, thinking about our project. I remembered someone who might be able to help me. The others are not there so went to my desk and started thinking about what I should be writing. A few minutes later the door opened and I saw Rangiku walking backwards. Orihime mouthed something and Rangiku turned around.

"**Good Morning, your majesty!"** They greeted with a bow.

"**Morning. By the way, will you guys stop doing that?"** I replied. They looked at each other.

"**Doing what?"** they asked in chorus. I just rolled my eyes at them

"**Never mind."** I stated. They went to their seats to put down their bags then they gathered around me again.

"**You look troubled. Did something happen?"** I heard Rangiku asking. No one replied. When I looked up they were all looking at me.

"**Nothing."** I replied. I took one of my books and pretended to read it until the teacher arrived. While copying the lecture a piece of folded paper fell on my desk. I looked at my right and saw Momo pointing down while looking at the board. I decided to read what's written inside.

"_**Is something bothering you?" –Momo.**_

"_**Nothing much. May ask you something?" **_I wrote back.

"_**What is it?"**_It says.

"_**If you don't mind, will you help me write a song or maybe help me come up with an idea?"**_ I replied.

"_**Sure. Let's talk about it sometime." **_she answered.

"_**Okay. Thank you."**_ That was the last thing I wrote. She kept the paper and we continued to copy the lecture.

The classes went on as they usually do. Some are boring and some are just fine. I was eating lunch with them when Amber suddenly showed up.

"**Hi Babe."** She said.

"**Hi. Wanna join us for lunch?"** I replied.

"**No, thank you. Have you seen this?"** she said and took something from behind and gave it to me.

"**Announcement: We are inviting all students to participate in the "Battle of the Bands" that will be held at Chidoribashi Gymnasium on September 28."** I read.

I gave the paper to the others.

"**Let me guess, you want me to join, right?"** I asked. She nodded with a smile.

"**Sorry but it's a no."** I added.

"**I already registered your name."** she said with a grin.

"**What?! No!"**

"**Yes."** She said and gave me a piece of paper.

"**How could you..."** I looked at her, she's grinning at me.

"**You can do a solo performance or you can do it as a band."** She said.

I was holding my head, when I looked down at the table I saw the blinking light of my phone.

**[1 new message… Rangiku]**

**["Since she already had you registered, why don't you try it? It won't hurt if you'll just try it." ****]**

"_**Why should I?"**_ I asked as softly as I could. She didn't answer me. I looked at the poster and saw the date.

"_**Okay. Consider this as my birthday gift to you."**_I whispered.

"_**You're gonna do it?"**_She asked.

"_**Yeah. For your birthday."**_ I replied.

"_**Sweet. Thank you."**_She said with a sincere smile.

I looked at Ichigo and Renji. It seems like they heard us.

"**We'll help you but I'm afraid we're still lacking one member."** Renji said.

"**I think so too. No one is better than her in our group when it comes to playing the drum. And I'm not joining unless she agrees to play."** Ichigo added. Everyone except Amber and I are looking at the same direction. I saw Rangiku removing one of her earphones

"**Is something wrong?"** she asked. She removed the other one and stopped palying with her phone. Everone was smiling at her.

"**Okay. She didn't hear you."** Rangiku stated sounding a little amused.

"**Well then, I guess we're not joining unless she agress."** I said. Amber looked annoyed.

"**What's happening?"** Momo asked. Rangiku explained everything to her.

"**I want to talk to Ichigo about something before giving you my answer."** She said.

"**I don't mind."** Ichigo said. He stood up and Momo did the same.

"**Excuse us."** She stated. She left with Ichigo. We met with them at the classroom. She went to Ichigo's place after school so I had no idea what they are talking about. I just have to wait until they call or send me a message.

**MOMO's POV**

It's already lunch time. I'm eating with my friends when Amber arrived. I started to play a game on my phone while waiting for the others to finish. I don't know what they're talking about and I'm not interested so I didn't take off my earphones. The noise in the canteen is becoming louder but I just kept playing. I was about to finish the game when someone took off one of my earphones. I looked at Rangiku.

"**Okay. She didn't hear you."** she said.

"**What's happening?"** I asked.

"**Well then, I guess we're not joining unless she agrees."** Hitsugaya said. I gave them a questioning look.

"**My dear Momo, Amber wants Toshiro to join the "Battle of the Bands", Ichigo and Renji already agreed to help. Unfortunately, they still don't have a drummer and in our group you're the only one who can. They also said that they will not participate unless you'll be their drummer."** Rangiku explained. I looked at the two and they just nodded.

"**I want to talk to Ichigo about something before giving you my answer."** I stated.

"**I don't mind."** Ichigo said. He stood up and I did the same.

"**Excuse us."** I said. I walked ahead.

"**We'll be at the classroom"** I heard him say. When I looked at my right, he was already there.

"**So, what do you want to talk about?"** he asked.

"**Toshiro asked me to help him with our project. We have to write a song and I'm not sure if it will work without giving away my real identity."** I said.

"**If I remember correctly, you told us that you don't mind if he finds out."** He says.

"**I know. But, I know that I have no reasons to hide from him but something's stopping me."** I uttered softly. We already reached the classroom. He sat on Hitsugaya's chair.

"**Okay. We can't talk about this here. Let's settle this at my place. I'll ask rangiku to go with us, I know you're more comfortable when you're talking to her."** He suggested.

"**I think that's a good idea."** I consented. He stood up and talked to Rangiku and Orihime when they arrived.

"**Relax. Everything will be okay."** He assured me before going to his desk. The bell rang and our teacher arrived.

We're walking at the gate when I saw Zedrich leaning on his car. I wanted to talk to him but I stopped on my tracks when I saw five girls approach him. I saw the four walking away, I can't see him anymore because Ichigo was infront of me. When I was about to step forward someone took off my glasses from behind and covered my eyes.

"**Guess who?"** she asked.

"**Rangiku, I know its you but I'm sure these are not your hands."** I said and held one hand, trying to identify it.

"**Toshiro Hitsugaya, is that you?"** I asked. The person let go of me and I turned around to face whoever it was.

"**Yeah. It's definitely me, but you didn't have to say my full name."** he answered.

"**Why did you do that?"** I asked.

"**Because you were spacing out." ** He answered.

I just sighed and looked around. Zedrich is nowhere to be found. I started to walk away. Rangiku suddenly grabbed my hand and appeared infront of me. She's walking backwards.

"**Hey, don't be so mad. We'll buy you a lot of sweets."** She said and squeezed my hand lightly. **"Right, Toshiro?"** she continued and winked at him. I heard him sigh.

"**Seriously, your bestfriend is not five year old kid, Rangiku. You can't make her feel okay by just giving her sweets."** He pointed out. Rangiku insisted that we drop by at Blue Bubble to buy ice cream. We also went to a convinient store. Hitsugaya ended up buying me a bag of treats.

"**You sure about this?"** I asked when he gave me the bag. He just nodded.

"**Thanks."** I whispered. I gave him a faint smile.

"**You don't have to smile if you can't."** he said and walked away quietly. Renji and Rukia went home with Hitsugaya. We went to Ichigo's place. He said that he talked to Rukia and Renji about it but Rukia said that Hitsugaya might notice something. We'll just tell them about it tomorrow.

To be continued…

**I apologize for not being able to updat for a month. I've been busy doing my school work and the exam week is also near. I'll try my best to give another update as soon as I can.**

**Thank you for the continuous support. **

**-BIC**


	22. CHAPTER 22: We Need to Talk

**CHAPTER 22: We Need to Talk.**

**DISCLAIMER: BIC does not own BLEACH. The characters and events are products of the author's imagination. Any names or event that are identical to the characters or events are purely accidental.**

**MOMO's POV**

"**So, what's the new problem?"** Rangiku asked when we finally settled down at the living room.

"**President Rose asked us to write a story and a song. As usual I have to do it with him since he is my partner. This morning, he asked me to help him and I carelessly agreed."** I explained.

"**Well, there's nothing wrong with that. You're friends now, right?" **Orihime commented.

"**But, I'm still not confident about telling him the truth."** I replied.

"**She's worried that Toshiro might see the similarities, especially if they'll be writing the lyrics together."** Ichigo stated.

"**That's not a really big problem. Just do your best not to give the same lyrics. Toshiro is pretty sharp when it comes to details so you have to be very, very careful. The two of you know how to play some musical instruments so it won't be hard to finish those songs and you can always call on us if something goes wrong."** Rangiku advised.

"**Thanks. I'll try my best."** I responded.

"**Just be calm all the time, even when you feel like he's getting suspicious. Panic will only blow your cover."** Orihime suggested.

"**Like what Rangiku said awhile ago, we'll always be here to help you."** Ichigo stated.

"**Thank you sooo much. I'm so blessed to have you."** I smiled.

"**Don't worry about it. So, let's go to Toshiro's problem. Momo, we don't want anybody else to do it. "Rangiku** stated.

"**I'll do it. You guys did a lot of things for me. I can't say no to something as simple as this."** I replied.

"**Thank you Momo."** Ichigo uttered with a small smile.

"**We'll go now. We don't want to intrude any longer."** I giggled.

"**Hey, you're not intruding."** He objected. We just laughed at his reaction. He wanted to walk us home.

"**We can take care of ourselves. Why don't you take her home?"** Rangiku suggested looking at Orihime who was busy trying to contact Rukia. We looked at each other and grinned. Ichigo simply rolled his eyes and talked to Orihime. After saying our goodbyes we went our separate ways.

**["Hey, how did it go? Its Friday tomorrow, wanna go to the mall after class?"]** – Rukia.

I looked at Rangiku. She nodded with a smile.

"**Yeah sure. Everything went well. I'll call you later. BTW. Orihime's trying to call you awhile ago." **I replied.

**["Okay. I wasn't able to answer her call."]** – Rukia.

"**Wanna sleep at my place?"** Rangiku asked out of the blue.

"**I'll ask Mom first."** I answered.

"**Hi Mom, Ran's inviting me to sleep at her place tonight. I just want to know if it's okay."**

**["Sure. Have a great time. I'll call you tomorrow after the meeting. I miss and love you."]** – Mom

"**Thanks. I miss and love you too Mom."** I replied

"**Ran, Mom says yes. Shall we get my stuff?"** I said.

"**Great! Let's have fun."** She replied and excitedly dragged me to our house.

I took the things that I'll need till tomorrow and went the kitchen to get some cookies. I returned to the living and saw Rangiku looking at the pictures. She noticed my presence and faced me.

"**I'm ready."** I grinned. She took my hand and we walked to her place happily. We took turns in using the shower. We're about to call a fast food chain to order our dinner when the doorbell rang. Rangiku asked me to wait as she walked to the door to open it.

"**Toshiro! What a pleasant surprise!"** she said jokingly.

She re-appeared at the living room with Toshiro who is holding a paper bag.

"**Momo, let's go to the kitchen. His majesty brought something for us."** She chirped.

"**Eh? What about supper?"** I asked.

"**Don't worry about it."** Toshiro replied calmly and held up the paper bag.

"**Oh!"** I went to the kitchen with them. Rangiku prepared the table while I looked for something to drink from her refrigerator. When I found the juice, I saw them helping each other and in placing the food neatly on the table. I just stared at them.

"_I wonder why they didn't end up with each other."_

"**What?"** Toshiro asked. His voice brought me back to reality.

"**Huh?"** I replied.

"**You're wondering why we didn't end up with each other?"** Rangiku snickered.

I just gave her a weak nod and she smiled at me. I really thought I just said that in my head.

"**Well, it's simply because we're not for each other."** Toshiro answered. Rangiku's smile did not disappear. We settled on our seats for a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"**By the way, did Ichigo tell you something?"** Rangiku asked.

"**Yes. He called me a while ago and told me that Momo has already made a decision."** He said.

"**Well, what do you expect?"** I smiled.

"**Only the best. I'm glad that you agreed to play the drums for us."** Toshiro replied.

"**I can't say no to them, besides this also my way of showing my gratitude for what they have done for me."** I stated. _("And this is a little compensation for not telling you the truth.")_

"**Whatever it is, I'm still thankful."** He responded.

We kept talking about a lot of things after eating dinner and washing the dishes. It seemed to me like we never ran out of topics. Toshiro stayed until nine o'clock.

"**I have to go, we still have school tomorrow."** He said.

We accompanied him to the door.

"**Good night ladies."** He said. Rangiku and I grinned at each other.

"**Good night, your majesty."** We replied in unison and curtsied. Toshiro just sighed and walked away. Rangiku and I went to her room to go to sleep.

"**Sleep tight Momo."** Rangiku whispered and kissed my forehead before lying down beside me.

"**You too Ran."** I replied and hugged her. I closed my eyes and immediately drifted off to dreamland.

**TOSHIRO's POV**

I wanted to talk to Rangiku about something when she arrives so I decided to wait for her. After a few minutes I got bored and went inside to prepare something to eat. I just finished cooking our dinner when I the lights on. I placed the food on plastic containers and went to her place. I rang her doorbell.

"**Toshiro! What a pleasant surprise."** She greeted cheerfully.

"**Yeah right, I need to talk to you."** I said.

"**If it's about her, we can talk about it later. Momo is here."** She replied. She let me in, I saw Momo sitting at the living room holding a brochure.

"**Momo, let's go to the kitchen. His majesty brought something for us."** She announced.

"**Eh? What about supper?"** Momo asked

"**Don't worry about it."** I replied and held up the paper bag.

"**Oh!"** We went to the kitchen altogether. Rangiku prepared the table; Momo was looking for something to drink from her refrigerator. I helped Rangiku in preparing the food. I saw Momo staring at us.

"_I wonder why they didn't end up with each other."_ It was barely a whisper but I still heard her when I passed in front of her while putting down the plate I was holding.

"**What?"** I asked.

"**Huh?"** she replied with a confused look on her face.

"**You're wondering why we didn't end up with each other?"** Rangiku snickered.

She nodded weakly and looked at Rangiku who smiled at her.

"**Well, it's simply because we're not for each other."** I replied. We settled on our seats for a few minutes of comfortable silence. Then Rangiku asked me if Ichigo called me.

"**Yes, he called me a while ago and told me that Momo has already made a decision."**

"**Well, what do you expect?"** Momo answered.

"**Only the best. I'm glad that you agreed to play the drums for us."** I replied.

"**I can't say no to them, besides this also my way of showing my gratitude for what they have done for me."** she stated. For an instance her eyes were filled with sadness but then went back to their usual happy shine.

"**Whatever it is, I'm still thankful."** I replied, trying to get the look she had a while ago out of my mind.

After eating supper we went to Rangiku's living room and talked about random stuff. They never ran out of topics, especially Rangiku. If not for her, I don't think we can even start a good conversation on our own.

"**I have to go, we still have school tomorrow." **I said when I saw on my watch that it's already nine o'clock.

They walked me to the door.

"**Good night ladies."** I stated. I saw Rangiku and Momo grinning at each other. _**"They never run out of stupid ideas."**_

"**Good night, your majesty."** They replied in unison and curtsied. I could only sigh and walk away at what they did. I stayed at the living room to wait for Rangiku's message. After 30 minutes I received a smiley and went back to her place.

"**What is it that you want to discuss with me? Is this about your plan?"** She asked me as soon as I got inside.

"**No, it's not about the plan. I can handle that on my own."** I replied.

"**What is it?"** she asked looking directly into my eyes.

"**No matter what the answer is please be honest with me."** I began. I saw her biting her lower lip and she just nodded. I think she already figured out where this conversation is going. **"Do you know what Amber is doing behind my back?"**

She looked away and nodded. She seemed guilty and disappointed. _**"I understand the guilt, but why is she disappointed?"**_ **"Did you see what happened this afternoon?"** I asked.

"**Yes. I think that's the reason why Ichigo walked ahead of her to block her view of Zedrich. And you covered her eyes."** She answered with a shaky voice.

"_**I can't talk to her properly if she's acting like this."**_I didn't talk for a few minutes. I waited for her to calm down so we can talk properly.

"**Are you mad?"** she asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence between us.

"**Not really, more like upset. But I can't blame you for keeping this from me. We've known each other since childhood and I know that if you decided to hide things from me, you're only doing what you think is good for me." **I answered honestly.

"**I thought that you already knew about it and that I didn't have to tell you because you can figure it out on your own."** She said as she hugged the throw pillow.

"**Is Momo aware of what is happening?"**

"**Yes, and she feels bad about lying to you. She's thinking that you already know the truth and you're just gathering evidences to prove your suspicions. She tried to talk to Zedrich but the jerk turned the tables on her."** She answered. She sounded frustrated.

"**He has the guts to do that to his girlfriend when he's the one who is doing it. What is Momo planning to do now?"** I replied.

"**She told us that she'll talk to him again and to sort things out. She wants a clear answer from him."** She stated.

"**Okay. Thank you for being honest Rangiku. We should call it a day, gotta wake up early tomorrow."** I said after a few minutes of silence.

"**I'll let you know if something happens."** She assured me.

"**Thanks." **I replied and went home.

The next morning, the three of us walked to school altogether. We walked quietly but it didn't feel awkward**. **I don't know if something happened last night after I left them but it can be that they're not in the mood to talk, there's no tension between them.

"**Toshiro, do you have any plans this afternoon?"** Ichigo asked when we arrived.

"**I want to look for a place where we can practice." **I answered.

"**Is it okay if we tag along?"** Renji inquired.

"**Sure. That's better, so no one can complain if the place is not good enough for your preference."** I replied.

"**Momo, you're going with Rukia, right?"** Ichigo queried.

"**Yeah. I want to buy a new pair of drumsticks."** Momo smiled.

"**Don't buy them yet, I saw a store that has lots of cool designs. I'll show you the pictures later."** I suggested.

"**Really? You don't have to show them to her. Let's go there."** Rangiku stated happily.

"**Are you free tomorrow?"** I asked.

"**Yes."** She grinned.

Everybody was ecstatic when Ichigo announced to the group that Momo agreed to be the drummer. We kept talking about it during our break time.

"**I'll think of a good name for your group."** Rukia offered.

"**Thanks. I'll leave it to you then."** I replied.

"**If we'll be able to find a studio for the rehearsal, we'll start the practice tomorrow. Is everyone agreeable?"** I announced. There were no objections so we decided to go to the registration booth. Before the girls left for the mall, they accompanied us in filing our form for the competition.

"**Your audition will be on Monday afternoon. Only the drum set will be provided for the competition."** The staff said. The girl changed their clothes.

"**I'm glad that I don't have to bring my own set."** Momo stated as we walked out of the gate. Rangiku smiled at Momo and held her hand.

"**You may go ahead. We'll stay for a while."** Ichigo said to the girls.

"**As you please. Bye guys."** Momo answered. The girls walked away.

"**Why are we staying behind?"** Renji asked.

"**Someone has an important business with his majesty."** Ichigo said jokingly.

"**Oh really?"** I replied. He looked at the car parked right outside the gate. Zedrich came out and walked to our direction. Ichigo looked at me, then Renji.

"**Is this a declaration of war?"** Renji snickered.

To be continued…

**Thank you for reading! **

**I hope you liked this chapter. **

**I'll try my best to post the next chapter on Gin's birthday, so please bear with me if I am not able to update so often.**

**Happy Birthday to Inoue Orihime and to all those who were born on September.**

**-BIC 3**


	23. CHAPTER 23: This Song is Dedicated to…

**CHAPTER 23: This Song is Dedicated to…**

**TOSHIRO's POV**

"**Is this a declaration of war?"** Renji asked as Zedrich was approaching us.

'**What do you want?"** Ichigo asked.

"**I just have a short message for Toshiro Hitsugaya."** He answered."

"**Just tell me what it is; we don't have all the time in the world to listen to you."** I stated, out of irritation.

"**Stay away from my girlfriend,"** He said with a voice filled with anger.

"**Who among them are you talking about?"** I replied, trying to annoy him a little. He looked surprised, his pale face made him look like a child who just saw a ghost standing right in front of him.

"**M-Momo, o-of course. W-who else would I be talking about?"** he replied nervously.

"**I thought you were talking about… Never mind. By the way, I can't do that now, Momo is a member of our band and we can't practice if we're not together. Bear with us for awhile."** I replied calmly. I turned to Ichigo and Renji, only to see them trying to hold their laughter. I looked back at Zedrich and said **"Bye. We have to go."** He looked so pissed. I walked pass him and the two followed me.

"**Did you see his face?"** Renji laughed. Ichigo laughed with him as we walked around the town to look for a place for our rehearsals. After awhile they finally stopped laughing. We asked the owners of different studios, the others have good offers but I'm not comfortable with the ambiance inside their studio so we kept looking around.

"**Why don't we check Artemis Music Store?"** Renji suggested.

"**Yes. I heard that they have a studio right above the store."** Ichigo added. I just sighed at their suggestion.

"**What's wrong?"** Renji asked.

"**You could've said that earlier."** I replied.

"**It will be easier for you to go there when we're having our practices and you have work. It's on the building opposite to Vaizards'."** Ichigo stated.

_**("Seriously! You could've said that earlier.")**_

"**Okay. Let's check it out."** I voiced out.

After the negotiation with the owner we paid for the down payment and left. We decided to grab some snacks at the convenience store nearby.

"**We're gonna start the practice tomorrow after buying drumsticks for Momo, right?"** I asked.

"**Yeah. But I don't think buying her a new pair is necessary. She already has her own."** Ichigo replied.

"**Really? Does that mean she is often playing drums?"**

"**We used to play when we were younger."** Ichigo answered.

"**If I remember correctly, Momo was new to the group when we started, right?"** Renji added, looking at Ichigo.

"**Yes, but she's good in playing the drums. We were 13 back then. Well, we became friends with her but she didn't hang out with us often."** Ichigo said before taking another bite from his burger.

"**Why? Are there any reasons why she didn't want to hang out with you?"** I asked.

"**Ever since we met her, she's been a very responsible daughter. She prefers to be alone most of the time but one day she suddenly decided to hang out with us. But, can we stop talking about that already?"** Ichigo stated.

We ate quietly after that. It was 7:30 when we decided to go home after going back to Artemis to look at the drumsticks.

"**I'll inform the others about our schedule."** I volunteered.

"**Okay. See you tomorrow."** Ichigo replied.

Then we went our separate ways. I went straight to my room and informed the others.

**MOMO's POV**

The girls and I are at the mall to hang-out. Rangiku said that she'll look for a good dress or attire for me, the one that I'll be wearing for the competition. We went home first to change our clothes.

"**Are you girls buying a new dress or something?"** Rukia asked.

"**Not really."** I replied while looking at the clothes that Rangiku was looking at. **"I just bought a shirt before the sleepover."**

"**Geez Momo! Of all the models I know, you're the only who doesn't love shopping for clothes."** Rangiku commented with a sigh.

"**She's a rare species."** Orihime giggled. We just laughed at her remarks.

We roamed around the department store for an hour more before going to different music stores to look for drumsticks.

"**I'm hungry."** Rangiku complained while we're walking.

"**Ditto. Let's go to the food court."** Rukia suggested.

We went to the food court and ordered various pasta dishes. We were able to taste all the dishes because we exchanged a small portion of every dish.

"**Momo, wanna practice a little?"** Orihime asked when we finished our meal. I gave her a questioning look. She pointed at the arcade at the 4th floor or the mall. Rangiku and Rukia grinned at me.

"**Okay let's go."** I announced. We went upstairs to play some games. Orihime led me to corner afterwards.

"**Drum Mania?"** I asked. They nodded.

"**Take off your glasses."** Rangiku requested. I asked her to hold them for me and sat down at the chair provided at the arcade. Orihime inserted the tokens and browsed the list of songs.

"**How about "Hello" by Yui?"** Rukia asked. I smiled at her and stepped on the pedal to play the song. I lost at the first round but I won at the second and third. Rangiku entered another token and asked me to play "Where is the Love" by Nightcore. I won the three rounds because I still remember how to play her favorite song. I had a great time playing and I think they did too. I was about to wear my glasses again when Rangiku whispered. **"He's here with her."** I looked at the direction where the girls were looking at. They were near the Karaoke stage. I saw Zedrich caressing Amber's face, and then he kissed her. The others looked at me. The others looked at me. I rolled my eyes and walked to the stage where anyone is allowed to sing. Since I'm not wearing my glasses I might as well let Miyuki take the stage. I asked Rangiku to call Toshiro. The song Rukia chose was "Definitely Maybe"

"**This song is dedicated to Kaiser Hitsugaya."** I announced when the intro started to play. I played with my voice a little just to be safe for the competition. Zedrich and Amber stopped what they were doing when they heard his name. I finished the song and went down the stage.

"**That was so awesome. Miyuki Matsumoto just sang a song for you."** Rangiku squealed over the phone.I don't know what they were talking about but Rangiku approached me saying.

"**Miss Miyuki. Someone wants to talk to you on the phone."** She said. I got what she meant and took the phone from her.

"**Hi it's me, Kaiser. What was that for?"** he began.

"**Hey. I just wanted to sing and felt like dedicating it to you. It seems like one of your friends heard me." **I answered.

"**Really? Thank you."** He said.

"**You're very welcome."** I replied. He said that he should hang up because they're negotiating with someone and said that he'll call me when he gets home.I returned the phone to Rangiku and walked out of the arcade. Rukia and Orihime took videos of "our performances". I passed by Zedrich and Amber on my way out.

"**Momo?"** I heard a girl whispering. Someone suddenly grabbed my wrist so I turned around to face who it was.

"**I-I'm sorry we... uh... thought you were…"** Zedrich said nervously. I looked at Amber who looked a little pale.

"**Miyu!"** I heard Rangiku calling. I smiled and waved at them. I noticed that Rukia was still capturing the scene with her camcorder.

"**Do you know them?"** I asked Rangiku when she was beside me.

"**We're schoolmates. Don't you know who she is?"** She replied. I gave the two a curious look.

"**I don't think so… But she looks familiar."** I said and looked at Rukia who was holding up her camcorder and I asked. **"Do you?"**

"**She's your partner's girlfriend."** She said calmly. I nodded and looked at them.

"**Oh! I'm Miyuki Matsumoto; it's nice to meet you. I hope I did not offend you by dedicating the song to him, but don't worry Kai and I are just partners at work." **I stated with a sweet smile. I offered to shake hands with her.

"**I'm Amber. Nice to meet you."** She replied. She nervously took my hand.

"**I have to go. See you around."** I waved at them and walked backwards. And turned around when I was a few feet away. I can feel the pain in my chest as I walk away. **[**_**"At least I saw the truth with my own eyes. I don't think there is anything to be explained further."] **_I stopped myself from crying the others will be able to catch up with me any minute so I decided to sit down when I saw a nearby bench. I placed my earphones on and waited for them. After a few minutes somebody hugged me from behind.

"**Momo."** She whispered. It was Rangiku. I held her arm and turned to face her.

"**Hi! Did you get a good shot?"** I asked, looking at Rukia.

"**Of course we did."** She replied.

"**Then let's go to my place and watch it?"** I suggested.

Rukia called her brother to ask for permission. Orihime gave me a can of chocolate drink.

"**Thanks."** I said and smiled at her. When Rukia announced that her brother allowed her to go we went out of the mall. I bought some chips and soda cans when we passed by a convenience store.

I changed my clothes when we arrived at home. I went back downstairs carrying my laptop. Rukia inserted her memory card and played the video. I hugged a throw pillow to cover my mouth and stop myself from laughing too hard while watching the video but I wasn't able to hold it in when the two stopped kissing after hearing Hitsugaya's name. They just stared at the stage the entire time.

"**He looks…"** Those were the only words I managed to say in between my laughter. I was pointing at the screen while laughing. The others who were just snickering awhile ago are now laughing with me.

"**Play it again."** I requested. Rukia pressed the replay button. **"Do… I look like a ghost?"** I giggled.

"**He looks so pale. Are we gonna show this to the guys?" **Orihime asked.

"_**This is not something to cry about. Just laugh at it, he's trying to hurt you so don't let him win." **_I scolded myself.

"**I think we should. I can't wait to see them laugh their hearts out."** I replied.

"**What about Toshiro?"** Rangiku asked seriously. An awkward silence filled the room.

"**You were right, Toshiro is already aware of what is happening. But if we show this to them, you're identity might be revealed."** Rangiku stated with seriousness and concern in her voice.

"**I don't mind. I've been lying to him for…" **I replied.

"**Please stop saying that you lied to him. You just didn't tell him some things, and we're no different."** She interjected.

"**We respect your privacy. You have every right to tell or to keep it from him."** Orihime stated firmly.

"**Thank you for everything girls; I don't know if I'll be able to make it this far without your help. I'm so blessed to have you."**

"**We're happy that we were able to help you."** Orihime smiled.

We had a tight group hug and let go while smiling at each other.

"**Are you sure about this Momo?"** Rukia asked softly.

"**About what?"** I replied.

"**Should you really be laughing about this? At this video?" **she replied with a voice full of concern.

"**I'm… I don't know, but I don't see any reasons why I should cry when I can actually laugh at it." **I answered. Rukia just shrugged.

After a little talk, they decided to go home.

"**See you tomorrow Momo. By the way, where will we meet tomorrow?"** Rukia asked before going out of the gate.

"**I'll ask Toshiro about the details and send them to you."** I replied.I waited for them to reach the intersection before going inside.

I locked the door and the windows before going to my room. When I came out of the bathroom, my phone was ringing loudly.

**[Mom calling…]**

"**Mom!" **I answered excitedly.  
><strong>["Hi honey! How are you?"]<br>"I'm doing well. And you?"  
>["I'm fine."]<br>"By the way, Ichigo invited me to join their group for a band competition at school."  
>["Really? That's great! When is this competition?"]<br>"It's on the 28****th**** of September. We're planning to have our first practice tomorrow."  
>["I'll see if I can book a flight so I can watch you."]<strong>

Mom and I exchanged stories until someone called her for an urgent matter.

**["Bye Momo, I miss and love you so much."]**

"**Bye Mom, I miss and love you too."**

After a few seconds, my phone started ringing again.

**[Toshiro Hitsugaya calling…]**

"**Hello!" **I greeted.  
><strong>["Hi! I hope I did not disturb you or anything."] <strong>He replied.  
><strong>"No, you didn't. I was about to call you."<br>["Really? I just want to tell you where we will meet tomorrow."]** I couldn't help but giggle at what he said.  
><strong>"Sorry. I was about to ask you about that too. So, where will we meet?"<strong> I replied.  
><strong>["We'll meet around 8 am at the Artemis Music Store."]<br>"Okay, that building is at the opposite of Vaizards, right?"  
>["Right, that's the one. I'll inform the others. See you tomorrow."<br>"Okay. See you there. Bye."  
>["Bye."]<strong>

**-MORNING-**

"**Were you able to find a studio?"** I asked Ichigo when I arrived.

"**Yes, it's right above Artemis."** He replied.

"**That's great. But don't you think it's far from school?"**

"**We thought about that too, but it's the best we can get. It's also the cheapest."** Renji stated.

"**I think you actually did a great job in choosing the location."** Rangiku commented as she looked at the building opposite to where we are.

"**I agree." **Rukia added.

"**By the way, where is Toshiro?"** Orihime asked.

"**He said that he'll just talk to someone to fix his schedule."** Ichigo answered and looked at me. **"Shouldn't you be fixing yours as well?"**

"**I'll do that later. There he is."** I replied.

"**Sorry for making you wait. Shall we go?"** Toshiro said when he reached us.

"**It's okay. Where do we go first?"** Rangiku replied.

"**Maybe we should buy Momo's drumsticks before going to the studio." **He suggested.

"**There's no need for that. I brought my old pair."** I replied.

"**That's better. But I insist in buying you a new pair."** He stated.

"**Your wish is my command, your majesty." **I answered in defeat.

We went to the music store to look for drumsticks. Their designs were so good that I had a hard time in choosing. But I managed.

"**Good Morning Ma'am, are you going to pay in cash or card?"** the sales lady asked.

"**In cash, please."** Toshiro stated from behind.

"**I will not take no for an answer."** He whispered.

"**But those…" **I said while pointing at the drumsticks.

"**You heard him. Just let him do it Momo."** Ichigo suggested.

"**Please step aside."** Toshiro requested as he handed the money to the cashier. I moved a little so he can take my place.

"**Thanks."** I said with as sheepish smile when he handed the paper bag to me.

"**You're welcome."** He answered.

We used the other door to go upstairs. Ichigo put down his stuff at the corner of the room and gave us a folder. I switched on my laptop to look for the songs that Ichigo asked me to download. Rukia took pictures with her camera. Renji and Toshiro started to set up their instruments after putting down their bags at the corner. I passed the laptop to Ichigo.

"**Guys, I already placed the songs in a folder at my desktop, you may start choosing."** I said.

I took my drumsticks from my bag and check the drum set. I played "Welcome Home" by Scandal. The others knew the song and they sang the song with me.

"**First, we need a song for the audition on Monday and 3 more songs for the competition itself."** Ichigo announced.

"**By the way, have you thought of a name, Rukia?"** Toshiro asked. Our attention was all on Rukia after Toshiro raised the question.

"**Of course."** Rukia grinned.

"**What will be our name?"** Renji asked excitedly.

"**From now on, you will be known as FROZEN FLAME!"** she announced proudly.

I was looking at everyone's reaction but my eyes did not wander anywhere else after seeing him freeze as soon as he heard Rukia's announcement.

To be continued…

**Thank you for reading this chapter and for the continuous support. *v*  
><strong>I want to extend my gratitude to: **Thefrozencherryblossom, Windblade67, Mushroom3565, squirtlepokemon215, SnowDreamy, and kawwi. **

**I made it a little longer because I'm not sure if I'll be able to update soon.  
>I hope you liked this chapter.<strong>

**Happy Birthday Ichimaru Gin! XD**

**-BIC 3**


	24. CHAPTER 24: Reactions

**CHAPTER 24: Reactions**

**MOMO's POV**

Toshiro looked a little surprised but he quickly regained his composure. I'm not sure if it was just my imagination but he looked a pale.

"**That's a good name."** Renji beamed. I agree with, the name sounds familiar though. Ichigo just nodded in agreement. I was about to ask Rukia where she got the name but my attention was drawn to Orihime after hearing her voice.

"**Rangiku, are you okay?"**

Everyone's attention was shifted to Rangiku. She looked pale and her hands were trembling a little.

"**Y-yeah, I'm okay. I'll just go outside for a while."** She said with a trembling voice and a weak smile. Toshiro gave her a bottle of water and lead her outside.

"_**Was it just a coincidence that they were both surprised or it really has something to do with the band name?"**_Toshiro came back looking a little worried. He quietly tested his guitar and then he talked to Ichigo.

"**What are we performing for the audition?"** I asked out of curiosity.

"**Is there anything you'd like to perform?"** Toshiro answered. I shook my head and looked at Ichigo and Renji.

"**I'll let you decide on that."** I stated.

Rukia kept taking pictures of the band while Orihime was busy doing something in her laptop.

"**Can we try "Remembering Sunday"?" **Renji asked. Ichigo looked at me and Toshiro, I gave him a nod and Toshiro did the same.

"**Toshiro will be the vocalist, right?"** I inquired.

"**Of course! He's the reason why we're here so he has to take responsibility."** Ichigo said.

"**I guess I don't have a choice. By the way, who will sing the girl's part?"** he asked in reply. I started to have a bad feeling when I heard his question. It was confirmed when Ichigo and Renji turned to me with a grin as saying _"isn't it obvious?"_

"**No. not again."** I protested.

"**Come on Momo. You're the only girl in the group. Just do it."** Rukia smirked.

"**Don't worry; you're good in everything you do."** Orihime smiled sweetly. I sighed in defeat.

"**Okay. Let's play."**

I hit the cymbals and the others took it as their cue. We just finished playing five rounds of instrumentals when the door opened and Rangiku entered with 2 boxes of pizza and a bag of drinks. Orihime folded her laptop and listened to us. We made a few mistakes but we kept practicing until we got them right.

"**Let's take a short break."** Toshiro announced after the third try.

I sat down with the girls. And the boys joined us after putting their guitars on their stands. Rangiku opened the box of pizza that she brought and passed it around. She also distributed the juices. But he gave me and Toshiro a bottle of water.

"**No sweets and cold drinks for you, sweetie."** She said.

"**Okay. Thanks."** I replied. The others just laughed. I don't know why they did.

After eating Rukia and Orihime decided to talk to Renji and Ichigo to tell them about what happened yesterday.

**TOSHIRO's POV**

"**By the way, have you thought of a name, Rukia?"** I asked. Their attention was all on Rukia after I raised the question.

"**Of course."** Rukia grinned.

"**What will be our name?"** Renji asked excitedly.

"**From now on, you will be known as FROZEN FLAME!"** she announced proudly.

I wanted to object but my voice won't come out. I felt like I was frozen on the ground where I was standing. My eyes immediately looked for Rangiku. Her reaction was no better than mine. She looked surprised and pale so I went beside her. **"Calm down."** I whispered.

"**Rangiku, are you okay?"** Orihime asked.

"**Y-yeah, I'm okay. I'll just go outside for a while." **Her voice was trembling and soft. I gave her a bottle of water and lead her outside.

"**Relax. Don't worry about it. Maybe she just saw that somewhere."** I said softly. She just nodded and sat on the floor. I went back inside to test my guitar.

"_**I never thought that something like these would happen after everything went smoothly this morning. Well except for that."**_I thought while tuning the guitar.

**~Flashback~**

**-Vaizards' Building-**

"**Just talk to Jenny for the adjustments on your schedule. You still have a lot of time to do that but please don't forget to inform Miyuki."** President Rose said with a smile.

I just finished telling him about the competition and I can't believe that he doesn't seem to be worried about the project at all.

"**Thank you, Sir. I'll contact them later."** I replied.

"**You're welcome. Focus on your competition for now. Everything will be just fine. I know that you'll be able to finish the project on time."** He stated confidently. **"Just enjoy your activities Kai."** He added.

"**Thank you so much. I'll be on my way."** I bowed again and went out of the office and headed to our meeting place.

I checked my phone for messages as I walked out of the building.

**["Zed was fuming yesterday after he talked to you. I don't know what you did to him, but if this happens again, I'm breaking up with you."] – Amber**

**["You better be practicing for the competition."] – Amber**

"_**What's gotten into her?"**_I thought after reading her messages. I decided not to text back.

"**Sorry for making you wait."** I said when I arrived.

We went inside the music store to buy a new pair of drumsticks for Momo. She seemed to be having a hard time in choosing because there were a lot of good designs and all of them are of good quality. After a few minutes she was finally able to decide. She went to the counter and I followed her, knowing that of I wouldn't she'll be able to pay for them without even telling me. I looked at the pair that she chose. It was a pair of blue drumsticks with black gripping areas.

"**Good Morning Ma'am, are you going to pay in cash or card?"** the sales lady asked.

"**In cash, please."** I stated.

"**I will not take no for an answer."** I said softly.

"**But those…" **She said while pointing at the drumsticks.

"**You heard him. Just let him do it Momo."** Ichigo suggested.

"**Please step aside."** I requested as I gave the money to the cashier.

"**Thanks."** she smiled shyly when I passed the paper bag to her.

"**You're welcome."** I replied.

We went to the floor above the music store. I took the keys and opened the room. We placed our stuff on the floor and decided to rest for a while. Momo was doing something on her laptop, Rukia got herself busy by taking pictures of everyone, she and Renji often took turns in taking the photos buts sometimes Rangiku and Orihime would take them. After 15 minutes, Renji and I started tuning our guitars. Momo passed her laptop to Orihime and Ichigo. Then she stood up and sat behind the drum set. She played "Welcome Home" by Scandal. The girls sang with her. We just watched them but sometimes we would sing along.

"**First, we need a song for the audition on Monday and 3 more songs for the competition itself."** Ichigo announced.

**~End of Flashback~**

We just finished five rounds of instrumentals when Rangiku came back with 2 boxes of pizza and a bag of drinks. She seems to be feeling better. After 3 rounds of singing, I told them to have a short break. We sat on the floor forming a small circle. Rangiku passed the Pizza and juices but she gave me and Momo a bottle of water. I mouthed a sincere thanks to her. She just smiled weakly. Ichigo and Renji went out for awhile with Orihime and Renji, so the three of us were left on our own. There was a comfortable silence in the room. The others returned but Ichigo and Renji went to sit in the middle of the room while the girls back went to their positions before. I stood up and walked to Renji and Ichigo.

"**Seriously, something is really bothering Rangiku."** Ichigo commented as he looked at her.

To be continued…

**Thank you for reading this chapter and for the continuous support. *v*  
>By the way, Third person point-of-view will be used from Chapter 25 onwards.<br>**

**-BIC**


	25. CHAPTER 25: Songs of broken hearts 1

**CHAPTER 25: Songs of broken hearts pt. 1**

"**Seriously, something is wrong with Rangiku."** Ichigo commented.

"**I agree. She started acting weird after Rukia told us the name of our band. I think she doesn't like it."** Renji added.

Toshiro just listened as the two kept talking about Rangiku while he kept thinking where Rukia got the name for their band.

"**Ready to practice again?"** Ichigo asked as he looked at them one by one.

Momo stood up and sat behind the drum set while the girls sat on the floor, waiting for the practice to resume. The boys went to their positions. Ichigo took his guitar and turned to Momo, she took it as her cue to start the countdown. She started by lightly hitting the cymbals and they started to sing the song.

"**I think you should put more emotions into your singing, maybe looking at the others or at your partner when singing a duet will help."** Rangiku commented after their second try.

"**Okay. Let's do it again."** Toshiro announced. They started playing and repeated the song until…

"**Perfect!"** the girls exclaimed in chorus. Toshiro called for a break.

"**What do you want to eat for lunch?"** Orihime asked with a notepad on one hand and a pen on the other.

"**Anything edible will do."** Renji answered.

"**Chicken and Rice."** Momo said.

"**Anything, as long as there is rice."** Ichigo stated lazily.

"**Salad."** Toshiro replied.

"**Okay. You may rest and wait for us quietly. We'll take care of the food. Ran, is there anything you'd like to eat?"** Rukia asked. Rangiku shook her head lightly and leaned on the wall as she played with her phone.

"**I'll go with you."** Renji volunteered.

"**Do as you please."** Rukia answered.

The three went out to buy their lunch. Ichigo sat in the middle of the room with Momo. She switched on her laptop and began scanning through the songs. They did not go beside Rangiku because Toshiro for a little privacy so he can talk her. Toshiro sat beside Rangiku and leaned on the cold wall.

"**Rangiku, are you still worried about that?"** he inquired.

"**Not really." **She replied. Toshiro just looked at her for a minute, thinking if he should really be the one talking to her right now.

"**Is something bothering you? You look quite uneasy."** He asked.

"**Please don't mind me. It's just… I just have a lot of things in mind."** She smiled weakly.

"**Okay, I'm not going to force you to tell me what is bothering you right now, but if ever… you want to talk about it, I'll be here to listen."** He replied in defeat, knowing that he won't be able to squeeze out anything from her if she refuses to talk. He did not move from his position and waited for Rangiku's next move. She leaned on his shoulder and fell asleep after a few seconds. Momo approached them when she saw her best friend sleeping quietly.

"**Is she okay?"** she asked worriedly.

"**Yes, I think she's just tired and didn't get enough sleep last night."** Toshiro answered. He looked at Ichigo, judging the expression on his face he can tell that Ichigo didn't believe his excuse.

**"Just let her rest while we're waiting for the others. She might feel better after a short nap."** Momo suggested. She sat beside Ichigo, who took his guitar and played a slow relaxing tune. Orihime, Rukia, and Renji arrived 30 minutes later.

"**Rangiku, wake up."** Momo said as she tried to shake her best friend awake, Rangiku groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"**What time is it?"** she asked in a soft voice.

"**1 p.m. You have to eat something first before going back to dreamland, if you're planning to."** Toshiro replied. She sat up straight, Momo just looked at her as if waiting for her to do something but Rangiku only stared at the distance.

"**Ran, are you sure you're okay?"** Momo asked.

"**I'm okay. I'm sorry if I'm making you worry, I just feel so sleepy."** She replied.

"**If you're not feeling well, just say so. I'll take you home."** Toshiro stated firmly. Rangiku grinned.

"**I can't. I want to see you practice, just to make sure that you won't mess up the performance."** She said jokingly. Toshiro was a bit surprised on how fast she changed her mood. He just glared at her while he gave her a plate with different dishes.

"**We only have a week before the competition. Make sure that you won't be sick so you can witness the coolest performance ever."** Renji said proudly. Everyone, except Toshiro, who simply rolled his eyes, laughed at Renji's statement. They ate their meal and decided to resume the rehearsal after an hour. Rukia recorded the performance while Orihime was taking pictures. Rangiku was busy browsing the lyrics on Momo's laptop as she listened to the band.

"**Okay. That's it for today. Thank you for your hard work." **Toshiro announced.

"**Let's choose the songs that we will use for the competition."** Ichigo suggested.

"**Any suggestions?"** Renji asked as he looked at the girls.

Ichigo grabbed one of the folders read it contents. Orihime raised her hand and spoke up. **"I suggest "You're not sorry", if Toshiro is willing to sing it."**

"**That's a good song but…" **Rangiku began  
><strong>"It's more appropriate for Momo. Let's think of another one."<strong> Orihime finished for her. Rangiku and Rukia just nodded.

"**How about "Definitely Maybe"?"** Toshiro asked.

"**Well, if it's okay with you to sing that genre."** Ichigo replied.

"**That was just a suggestion."** He answered. He looked at Momo and asked **"Any ideas Momo?"**

"**I don't know if you'll like "Everything has changed", it can be performed by duet or solo." **She stated.

After an hour of browsing their files and listening to some songs they were finally able to decide on the songs that they will use for the contest proper.

"**Okay, let's finalize the line-up. First Toshiro will start it with "Later", followed by "You're not sorry" to be sung by Momo, then the finale will be "Everything has changed". No more objections, violent reactions?"** Ichigo announced as he read the note that Orihime wrote for them.

"**We're all set."** Orihime exclaimed.

~MONDAY AFTERNOON~

Frozen flame did well during their audition...

"**Your performance was great. We hope to see more from you on the competition."** One of the judges commented. They thanked the judges and went out of the room.

The group didn't waste their time, they used it to practice and prepare for the event. Toshiro and Momo didn't have a hard time because they were given two weeks off from work. Rangiku, Orihime, and Rukia also helped their friends in preparing to make sure that everything will go smoothly. Somehow Rangiku had forgotten that Toshiro is doing it for her birthday.

**~September 28****th**

"**Clothes and drinks."** Rukia said loudly.

"**Check!" **Orihime and Rangiku yelled in excitement.

"**Okay, let's go. They're waiting for us at the classroom."** Rukia instructed.

Rukia made sure that her camera was with her and they went to school where their friends are waiting.

"**Momo, I have your clothes."** Rangiku said when they reached the classroom. She led Momo to the Ladies room so she can change her clothes. They went back to their assigned room and Rangiku knocked on the door.

"**Are you guys finished?" **Nobody answered but the door was opened for them so they went in. They grabbed stuff and went to the gymnasium. Momo decided to go the entrance when she saw a familiar face but when she got there, they guy was nowhere to be found.

"**Calling the attention of all the participants, kindly precede to the backstage immediately."** The announcement was followed by loud music and cheers. A lot of students came to watch the competition. Momo went backstage and looked for her friends. The competition started 5 minutes later.

"**Second-to-the-last is not that bad."** Rukia commented.

"**Yeah, but I was hoping that we could perform first."** Ichigo said.

"**You have to win this. Okay?"** Momo heard Amber saying as she fixed Toshiro's collar.

Momo tried to talk to Zedrich but the guy just ignored her every time.

"_**What did I do this time?"**_she thought to herself. Momo saw Zedrich going outside with Amber and she decided to follow them because she wanted to talk to him. She stopped when she heard them talking.

"**Are you sure that this is okay?"** Amber asked.

"**Yeah."** Zedrich answered lazily.

"**Zed, you should at least talk to her."** Amber said.

"**What for? I'm breaking up with her tonight, so why bother."** He stated and gave Amber a peck on the lips. Unfortunately, Momo heard and saw everything. She felt her tears threatening to fall but she immediately wiped them with the back of her hand. Amber saw Momo watching them.

"**Zed." **Amber whispered.

"**Don't worry about her. I already told you, I'm going to break up with her as soon as this stupid competition is over."** Zedrich stated.

"**Why do you have to wait for it to be over?"** Momo asked. Zedrich turned around to face her, he looked a little surprise but he smirked at her.

"**What did you hear?"** He asked.

"**Everything."** Momo replied as she looked him in the eyes trying not to show him how hurt she was. Zedrich just nodded. They just looked at each other for a few seconds. **"So this is…"** Momo said with all the courage she had.

Zedrich chuckled and approached Momo. He tilted Momo's chin and looked at her directly into her eyes. **  
>"What do you expect? Of course, it's over."<strong>

Momo stepped away from him and said **"Okay… thank you… for everything."** She walked but she stopped on her tracks when Amber grabbed her wrist and let go.

"**D-did… your… friends tell you…"** Amber asked nervously.

"**About the two of you? They didn't have to."** She answered without looking back.

"**You knew?"** Zedrich asked in surprise.

"**Of course I did. You won't get away from Toshiro if I didn't."** after saying that she walked away without looking back.

"**Just in time. This is their last song."** Renji said when she saw Momo.

"**Our next performer will be FROZEN FLAME!"** the emcee announced. They heard the clapping of the audience. They took their positions on stage.

"**Lies get halfway around the world before the truth could take its first step. Sometimes we realize that the world is full of deception, but it's too late for us to change it, too late to save someone from being hurt, from being shattered." **Momo stated their opening line as she stared at Toshiro's back. She was surprised at how it matched their situation. Toshiro started singing. After the first song Toshiro stated the next statement but she was surprised when he looked at her.

"**Everyone deserves a second chance but you have to learn when to give up and when to walk away, even if it hurts, especially if hurts too much."**

Momo's song was filled with sadness. She wanted to cry but she stopped herself because she has to. After the song Momo glanced at the watch and noticed that the second hand of time just stroked 12. Toshiro looked at her and they smiled at each other.

"**Our last song is dedicated to Ms. Rangiku Matsumoto."** They said in chorus.

"**In life, people will come and go, leaving behind their footprints in our hearts and lives."** Toshiro began.

"**But there will always be a special person whose memory will remain with us. Someone so special that his mere existence will make you feel like…" Momo continued.**

"**Everything has changed."** Ichigo, Toshiro, Renji, and Momo said in unison.

They sang the song happily as they looked at Rangiku. It was supposed to be a duet but in the end they decided to sing it for Rangiku altogether. Rukia and Orihime held Rangiku's hands as they sang softly. Momo couldn't help but smile warmly at her friends. She felt like the pain was washed away from her heart for a moment. The competition was great. They won 1st runner up. The award did not matter much to them because just performing for each other and seeing Rangiku's warm smile was more of a reward than anything else.

"**Toshiro, I need to talk to you." **Amber stated when she approached Toshiro after the competition.

To be continued…

Thank you for reading. I hope you liked this chapter.

Thank you for the reviews. By the way for those who are asking about Frozen Flame and why it surprised Toshiro and Rangiku, you will find out about that on the coming chapters.

Happy Birthday Rangiku Matsumoto.

-BIC


	26. CHAPTER 26: Songs of broken hearts pt 2

**CHAPTER 26: Songs of broken hearts pt. 2 **

"**I… I think… Let's break up."** Amber said without looking at Toshiro.

"**Okay."** Toshiro stated coldly. Amber looked at him in surprise but she immediately looked away when her eyes met his emotionless pair.

"**You… you don't… seem surprised at all."** She said after a few seconds of awkward silence. Toshiro just looked at her as she kept looking from one place to another. **"A-are you… Toshiro please… at least say something."** She said in an almost begging manner.

"**What do you want me say?"** he sighed. Amber tried to figure out what he might be thinking but his gestures and even the way he stood there quietly doesn't give her a single clue at all.

"**Are you not going to ask me why I did that to you?"** she asked in frustration.

"**It was just a game since the very beginning isn't it? Why do I even have to make a fuss about it?"** He said and observed her for a few seconds. **"But if it will pacify you and lift the burden from your shoulders then tell me why."** He added.

"**She simply wanted to make me jealous. The same goes for you, Momo."** Zedrich said as he came out from his hiding place and went beside Amber. Toshiro looked at Momo who was quietly standing not so far behind him. **"You came to see me didn't you? Is there anything else you'd want to know?"** he asked arrogantly. He walked towards Momo, Toshiro wanted to stop him from getting near Momo but Amber ran to him and embraced him. Amber's shoulders were shaking as she cried; Toshiro didn't know why she's crying but he placed his arms around her.

Zedrich placed his arms around Momo and tried to kiss her but she pushed him away.

"**I've heard enough. I just hope that you'll stop hurting that person who's been enduring a lot of pain just to give you what you want." **Momo stated firmly before running away.

"**Momo!"** Ichigo called out when she passed by them. They just arrived at the scene but they already have an idea of what is happening, except for Rangiku who got agitated after seeing Momo. Toshiro released Amber and took a few steps away from her. Zedrich

"**Leave her alone."** Toshiro yelled. **"For now."** He added softly.

"**What happened?"** Rangiku asked coldly. No one answered her, and it made her so mad that she didn't think of her actions and just let her anger out. She grabbed the collar of Toshiro's shirt and pointer her hunting knife at his neck. **"What did you do to her? Answer me or I'm going to slit this neck of yours."** She growled.

"**Rangiku, calm down; let go of Toshiro so he can talk."** Ichigo said. He wanted to take Rangiku away from Toshiro but the latter shook his head as if telling him not to interfere.

"**No! I will not let go of him until he tells me what happened here."** She yelled. **"I already warned you, didn't I? If you make her cry I'm gonna freakin' kill you. Do you really think that I can't do it, huh? Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I can." **She said in frustration. Rangiku is on the verge of crying.

**~FLASHBACK~**

**TOSHIRO's POV**

"**Is something bothering you? You look quite uneasy."** I asked.

"**Please don't mind me. It's just… I just have a lot of things in mind."** She smiled weakly.

"**Okay, I'm not going to force you to tell me what is bothering you right now, but if ever… you want to talk about it, I'll be here to listen."** I answered. I'm fully aware that she won't tell me anything right now. I just sat by her side waiting for her next move. She leaned on my shoulder and had fallen asleep.

"**Toshiro, I've changed my mind, I won't hurt you if you make her cry; you are my friend so I'll make it easier for you. I'm going to kill you."** She said softly. I looked at her and saw that her eyes were closed.

"_**She might be sleep talking."**_I thought to myself.

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

"**It looks like she's really going to kill you. "Will you keep on lying to her?" **Zedrich stated with his voice filled with amusement.

"**Toshiro, she's going to kill you. Just tell her already"** Amber cried.

"**Why do you even care? This stupid relationship doesn't mean anything to anyone right?"** Toshiro replied coldly. He looked at Rangiku's eyes that are filled with sadness and disappointment. He sighed deeply and said **"I'm not sure about what happened between him and Momo but… maybe it's all over now." **

Rangiku looked away from Toshiro and turned to Amber who is hiding behind Zedrich. Her attention was returned to Toshiro when he held her wrist gently and quickly took the knife. **"I'll take this. Stop being so reckless and don't let your emotions take control of your sanity. Geez, if he sees you like this, I'll be dead before sunrise." **He stated. They let go of each other and were quiet for a few seconds.

"**Go after her… She needs you."** Toshiro whispered.

"**Who don't you go after her yourself, you told us to leave her alone, didn't you?"** Rangiku replied.

"**That's why I'm telling you…" **Toshiro protested.

"**You do it."** She smirked. **"We have unfinished business here."**

"**This is insane… Ichigo, keep an eye on her."** Toshiro stated before going after Momo.

"**TOSHIRO, GO TO THE PARK."** Orihime yelled. Toshiro just waved at her without looking back. Orihime turned around to face Amber.

"**What do you want?"** Amber asked.

"**Well, I just want to tell you how lucky you are that he let you get away with it."** Rangiku replied.

"**Did you show them the video?"** Zedrich inquired.

"**No, it's not necessary. They both knew that you two are seeing each other."** Rukia stated.

"**You're going to regret doing this to her, Zedrich." **Rangiku added.

"**I doubt that will ever happen. There is nothing she can do to make me flinch."** Zedrich boasted.

"**We'll see about that."** Rangiku said and walked away. The others just followed her.

"**Let's buy something to eat before meeting up with them."** Orihime suggested. They went to a convenience store and stayed there for a while.

"**Let's give them some time to talk."** Rangiku whispered as they sat at one of the benches.

**~At the park~**

After a short run Toshiro finally found Momo sitting at one of the swings with her earphones on.

Toshiro sat on the swing beside her without saying anything. She took off her earphones and remained silent.

"**Momo, I'm sorry."** Toshiro said sincerely. Momo shook her head and looked at him.

"**Don't be… I… I'm sorry for lying to you."** Momo replied with a shaky voice. She was trying to hold back her tears but she failed when her eyes met his. Toshiro stood up to pull her to himself and allowed her to cry her heart out. When she finally calmed down he asked her to sit down again so they can talk.

"**You shouldn't feel guilty about it; I knew that they were… Momo, how did you know about their relationship?"** he said to break the ice. **"If you don't want to talk about it, it's okay."** He added.

"**I often see them together and… I didn't want to believe at first but when saw them doing PDA at the mall when we went there after watching the live practice, somehow I believed what the others were telling me but I was hoping that it was all a lie. That is the reason why I dragged you to C46."** She explained hesitantly.

"**So, you've been dealing with this on your own for a long time now. How are you feeling?"** he replied.

"**I don't know. What should I feel? Should I be happy, sad, or what? I feel a little numb."** She said as she tightened her grip on the handles. Toshiro was not sure if she was crying again so he decided to keep quiet to give her some time to pull herself together.

"**Toshiro, your hand is bleeding."** She stated out of the blue. Toshiro just looked at his left hand as the blood came out. _**"I must have gotten it when I took the knife."**_He thought to himself. He didn't notice that Momo was already sitting in front of him. **"Let me see it."** She reached for his hand and wrapped her handkerchief around it. They were not even aware that Rukia and Orihime are secretly taking pictures and videos.

"**That'll take care of it for the meantime. I'll clean it later when we meet with the others."** She smiled and stood up. **"Let's go."** She was about to walk away when Toshiro grabbed his wrist.

"**Hold on a second." **He said. Before she knew it Toshiro was on his knee and was tying her shoe laces one after the other. **"There you go."** He looked up to her and smiled.

"**Thanks."** She smiled sweetly. _**"I wonder if I would've fallen in love with you if we have known each other better before he came into my life."**_She thought to herself as she looked at him.

"**You're welcome."** He replied and stood up. Momo was surprised when he held out his hand to her; she took it without hesitation. **"Let's go to the others." **Toshiro suggested. She just nodded and walk to the table where their friends are sitting. Orihime was even waving at them.

"**Did you capture it?"** Rukia asked Orihime while Momo and Toshiro are on their way; Orihime just winked at her and they started to giggle.

Momo and Toshiro sat at the vacant chairs. Ichigo and Renji passed their bags to them.

"**Thanks and I'm sorry for the trouble. I should've brought it with me."** Momo said.

"**It's alright, it is light anyway."** Ichigo replied.

"**We bought some food; we don't know what you would want to eat at this hour so, just choose from these."** Orihime stated as she laid the food on the table.

"**What happened to your hand?"** Rangiku asked Toshiro while Momo was busy cleaning his wound. Toshiro just looked at him and sighed.

"**I wonder."** Toshiro replied and stared at Momo who was busy tending to his hand. **"Thank you."** He said softly then he faced Rangiku asked for her hand. **"Here, I'll give it back to you but, use it only when you really have to. I think he gave this to you, so you can protect yourself and not to kill me."**

"**I'm sorry. I was just frustrated."** Rangiku apologized sincerely.

"**Now that I think about, you did accuse Toshiro of hurting Momo. What was that all about?"** Ichigo commented.

"**I thought he did something bad to her."** She answered.

"**Well, I can't blame you for that. Zedrich was the one holding her when you arrived so I won't be surprised if I appeared to be the bad guy."** Toshiro stated. Everyone just nodded.

Momo took a sandwich and Toshiro did the same. The others just looked at them.

"**Please don't look at me like that. I'm just hungry."** Momo giggled.

"**Yeah. Sorry."** Renji said as he scratched the back of his neck. Everybody just laughed and they started to eat with Momo. They took turns in taking picture while eating. Ichigo took out his guitar and began strumming. Momo lead the singing.

_This love it is a distant star  
>Guiding as home wherever we are<br>This love it is a burning song  
>Shining a light on the<br>things that we've done  
>I tried to speak to you everyday<br>But each word we spoke  
>The wind blew away…<em>

They changed songs for a few times. Ichigo decided to move to their last which they sang together as one of their gifts to Rangiku.

Rukia: _It's so rare to find a friend like you  
>Somehow when you're around<em>

Rukia stood up from her seat and gave her present to Rangiku.

Orihime: _the sky is always blue.  
>The way we talk<em>

Orihime took out presents from her bag and handed them to her.

Ichigo: _the things you say  
>the way you make it all okay<em>

Renji: _And how you know all of my jokes  
>but you laugh anyway<em>

Renji passed a paper bag to Rangiku

Momo: _If I could wish for one thing  
>I'd take the smile that you bring<em>

Momo took the box that Toshiro handed out and give it to Rangiku.

Toshiro: _wherever you go in this world  
>I'll come along<em>

He gave her a blue box **"That's from me." **he said and patted her head lightly. **"And that is from him."**

ALL: _Together we dream the same dream  
>Forever I'm here for you<br>you're here for me  
>*ooohhh our voices one song<em>

_If I could wish for one thing  
>I'd take the smile that you bring<br>wherever you go in this world  
>I'll come along<em>  
><em><br>With you by my side I can't go wrong  
>Now I have all that I need<br>and the sweetest sound  
>will always be<br>ooohhh our voices one song…  
>ooohhh our voices one song…<em>

Rangiku's tears kept flowing as she watched them sing. Momo was holding a birthday cake for her.

"**Happy Birthday Rangiku!"** They said in chorus, trying not to be so loud.

"**Thanks… I-I love you all."** Rangiku replied in between her sobs and hugged Momo, who was nearest to her, right after Toshiro instinctively took the cake from her hands. They had a group hug.

"**That was so close."** Ichigo commented after the pulled back.

"**It's time to make a wish."** Toshiro smiled and passed the cake to Momo.

"**What else could I wish for? I have everything here."** She answered.

"**Are you sure?"** Momo teased.

"**Well, I was kinda hoping that he'll be here this time, that'll be here… but that's impossible."** Rangiku said hesitantly as her tears continued to flow. Toshiro placed his hand on her head.

"**That was supposed to be a joke, silly,"** he smiled.

"**You look so funny and I just had a brilliant idea."** Rukia smirked.

"**Since it's my birthday, I'll be a good girl and let you get away with it, shrimp."** She giggled.

"**I'll send it to him."** Rukia added.

"**No way."** Rangiku said and was about to grab Rukia but she was stopped by Ichigo and Orihime.

"**If I may suggest, can you wish for the shrimp and that red pineapple over there to be more honest to each other."** Ichigo grinned as he looked at Renji.

The others just laughed as Rukia and Renji looked away with a tint of pink on their faces.

Rangiku made her wish and sliced the cake for everyone.

When they finished eating Rukia took her tripod and began setting up the camera away from them.

"**Gather up."** She instructed. Everyone stood up and posed for the camera, including Rukia who had to run to make it in the picture. After that they decided to go home.

"**Everything will be okay as long as we're here for each other."** Orihime stated. Even thought it was said softly, it made her friends smile.

They went to their own way. As usual the three of them were the last.

"**Thanks for making this night so memorable."** Momo said and hugged Toshiro and then Rangiku.

"**I should be the one thanking you for what you did."** Rangiku replied.

"**I love you all."** Momo smiled.

"**We love you too."** Rangiku replied. They said their goodbyes and Momo went inside their house.

Rangiku and Toshiro were just walking quietly.

"**Rangiku."** Toshiro called.

"**Yes?"** She replied.

"**My plan failed."** He said as he looked ahead. Rangiku just looked at him.

**To be continued…**

Hi everyone!  
>I'm sorry for the late update and THANK YOU for the feedback. I really appreciate all of it.<br>I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Thank you for reading.  
>-BIC<p> 


	27. CHAPTER 27: Moving On

**CHAPTER 27: Moving On…**

**DISCLAIMER: BIC does not own Bleach…**

"**You didn't tell me what your real plan was so I have no idea if I should be happy or sad that it actually failed."** Rangiku replied.

"**I wanted to protect her. I thought that if I can make her trust me enough to the point where she could fall in love with me then the truth won't be so hard for her to bear; that she wouldn't suffer when she and Zedrich would break up."** Toshiro explained without looking at her.

"**Is that so? You should've told me or even everyone. We wanted to protect her, to avert her from anything that might harm her, and to ease the pain that she's feeling; in the end we were not able to do anything. She's doing it again, all of it on her own." **Rangiku replied with her voice filled with sadness and disappointment.

"**What do you mean?"** Toshiro asked.

"**She's trying to protect and heal herself on her own. She won't tell us anything and when she does that there is nothing else we can do but wait."** Rangiku answered.

"**Don't you think that it's unfair? I mean, you believe in her yet she doesn't seem to reciprocate the feeling."** Toshiro said softly.

"**I don't know. Maybe she has a reason for doing so but I can't help but feel betrayed sometimes. By the way, I'm sorry for hurting you. I shouldn't have…"**

"**It's okay. I'm not hurt, but I would really appreciate it if you can still trust me after what I did."** Toshiro stated.

"**Believe it or not, I still trust you. A single mark on a white paper doesn't change the fact that it is white and the same is true with your situation." **Rangiku smiled.

A bubble of comfortable silence surrounded them as they slowly walked home, enjoying the cool breeze. Rangiku invited Toshiro to join her for a cup of tea but he politely turned down her offer. Before entering her gate Rangiku noticed something and she decided to voice out what she has in mind.

"**By the way, you don't look like she's broken up with you."**

"**I've prepared myself for this."** Toshiro answered. The two entered their homes and decided to rest.

When Toshiro was alone in his room, he found himself looking at the picture of himself and Momo that was taken during their practice.

"**There was nothing I could do to protect you or help you at the very least." **He whispered to himself. He placed the picture back to his drawer and laid down on his bed. He just stared at the ceiling until he fell asleep.

The next morning Toshiro just did his usual routine. He received a call from his father and he didn't hesitate about telling him what happened to him recently.

"**That's… Are you sure you're okay?"** His father asked.

"**Yes dad. I have prepared for the worst right from the start."** Toshiro replied. After a few more minutes of talking about random stuff they decided to hang up. Toshiro took his laptop and started to arrange his files and delete those that he deem useless.

Days passed by just like that. Going to school and spending some time with friends, enjoying whatever activity that the school organizes and doing their daily routine. Toshiro was acting like nothing really happened and it didn't surprise the others at all but they were worried about Momo who was doing exactly the same thing as Toshiro. They all know that she really loved Zedrich but since the night of their break-up nobody had seen her shed even one teardrop for him. Rangiku was getting pissed off but she often reminds herself that Momo deserves her privacy and they can't be too careless about asking her things that might bring back the pain because they are aware that she's slowly healing herself. She and Toshiro also got along so well that the others are starting to get suspicious. Things went on like that for almost three months.

"**Momo, are busy this weekend?"** Orihime asked.

"**I guess. My mom is here so I want to take advantage of that and spend more time with her."** Momo replied.

"**Oh right. By the way, Dad asked me to give something to your Mom. He said that it's a gift to thank her for what she did when dad was not at the hospital the other night."** Ichigo interjected and handed a paper bag to Momo.

"**Oh! That one. Kindly thank your dad for us."** Momo answered with a smile.

"**I will. See you around."** Ichigo said and walked away with Orihime while Renji went the other way with Rukia. Toshiro, Rangiku and Momo walked quietly for a few minutes.

"**I wonder if they would end up with each other."** Momo whispered but the other two still heard her. Rangiku just snickered and Toshiro gave no comment about what she said.

"**I wonder if you two will end up with each other."** Rangiku commented. Momo and Toshiro who were walking ahead of her stopped on their tracks and turned to her. Rangiku just smiled at Toshiro who was glaring at her. Momo simply stared at her with a flushed face.

"**I'm just saying what's on my mind."** She defended. Momo was looking at the ground.

"**It's too out of this world."** Momo said softly without looking at them. Toshiro just sighed and started walking again and the girls just followed him. Nobody talked until they got home.

**~THE NEXT MORNING AT THE HINAMORI'S~**

"**Good morning sweetheart."** Yukina greeted and kissed Momo's forehead.

"**Good Morning Mom."** She replied and kissed her mother's cheek.

"**Did you have a good dream? You were smiling awhile ago."** Yukina asked.

Momo sat up and started telling her mother about her dream.

"**I just find it sweet. I've been having this dream for a few times now. There was a little boy who was talking to a little girl. He held her hand and gave her something. The little girl held looked at it with amusement and held it close to her chest as if trying to embrace it. She took off the pendant of her necklace and gives it to the boy. The two of them were both teary eyed. He embraced the girl before running away from to a tall shadow"**

"**That's just sweet."** Yukina commented.

"**I don't know but the scene seems so familiar. I have this feeling that it happened before but I'm not sure it's real or not, or maybe I just don't remember."**Momo replied.

"**Maybe you saw that scenario somewhere and your brain is using it to heal that broken heart of yours."** Yukina chuckled.

"**Right."** Momo replied sarcastically. She tickled her mother from behind.

"**Whoa! Hey! That tickles you know... Stop it."** Yukina managed to say in between her laughter. She did not waste the chance when she caught Momo off-guard. They tickled each other until they were too tired to move. Momo laid her head on her mother's arm and they stayed in that position for a short time. After resting they started to prepare for their "date" as Momo calls it.

**~At Hitsugaya's place"**

"**Good Morning Toshiro!"** Rangiku exclaimed when Toshiro opened the door for her.

"**Good Morning."** He greeted and led Rangiku to the dining table.

"**Wow! You sure prepared a lot."** Rangiku commented when she saw the food served at the table.

"**You think so? I just felt like cooking more than usual since I've already finished most of the things that I have to do."** Toshiro stated and the two started eating.

"**A lot of things happened for the past two months that actually brought you closer to her. Now that I think about it, you really didn't need to try so hard to know her better. You just have to be who you are; I'm sure Momo will be able to find the one who really loves her." **Rangiku said and gave Toshiro a playful glance.

"**What?"** he asked and ate a portion of his food.

Rangiku grinned and said **"Come on, just admit already. Being honest about how you really won't hurt you."**

"**Well, I've got nothing to admit."** He said.

"**Oh! Really? You're in love with her, aren't you?"** she replied.

"**What's the big deal if I am?"** he answered. Rangiku's grin was spreading wider as she looked at him. She decided to keep quiet and continue eating. Toshiro's phone rang.

**[Miyuki calling…]**

**["Good Morning Hitsushiro!"]**  
><strong>["Good Morning Miyu. Is something wrong?"]<br>["No, everything is fine. Are you busy?"]  
>["No, do you need anything?"]<br>["Yeah. I wanted to discuss the story with you."]  
>["Oh okay. Where would you like to meet?"]<br>["Anywhere is fine. You decide."]  
>["We can discuss it at a café or would you prefer to discuss it here at my place?]<br>["I'll just drop by at your place before going to the agency."]  
>["Okay. I'll prepare something to eat. See you later."]<br>["Thanks. I'll be there in an hour."] **Miyuki replied and hang up.

"**That was Miyuki, she wanted to talk about our project. Do you want to help us out?"** Toshiro stated before Rangiku could ask.

"**Sure. It'll be an honor." ** Rangiku replied.

The doorbell rang a few minutes after Toshiro and Rangiku finished preparing some snacks.

"**She's on time."** Rangiku commented. Toshiro opened the door for Miyuki and led her to the living room.

"**Rangiku! It's good to see you again."** Miyuki greeted when she saw Rangiku sitting at the sofa. She just smiled at her.

"**You know each other?"** Toshiro asked and looked at Miyuki.

"**Yes, I met them at the mall when I dedicated a song to you, remember?" **Miyuki smiled.

"**Oh! I see. For a second I thought that you might be related since you have the same last name. Sit down and relax for a bit, I'll get you something to drink."** Toshiro replied and went to his kitchen.

"**What are you doing? Are you trying to blow your cover?"** Rangiku asked with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"**Not really, I'm just giving him some clues."** Miyuki answered. She took a notebook out of her backpack and laid it open on the table. Toshiro came back with a tray of snacks and juice.

"**Rangiku agreed to help us with the story. She has a thing for love stories, so rest assured that we're in good hands."** Toshiro stated.

"**That's great. Thank you."** Miyuki smiled sweetly.

"**Eat some while we discuss the story."** Toshiro said and offered her a biscuit.

"**Any ideas for your story? Maybe some thoughts, quotes or whatever we can use to get started?"** Rangiku asked.

"**Well, I want it to be a little different from the others; I was thinking of making it a little tragic."** Miyuki replied..

"**It may be romantic or something about family relationships. Miyuki is almost done with the plot of the family part but we're really having a hard time on the romance part." **Toshiro explained.

"**Is there anything else?"** Rangiku asked again as she tries to put the pieces together in her mind.

"**How about this one, the main characters were childhood friends but they were separated by fate?"** Miyuki suggested.

"**And neither of them knew what happened to the other."** Toshiro added.

"**You two are actually good at this, aren't you?" **Rangiku commented.

"**Not really."** Miyuki answered shyly.

"**What if the guy suddenly disappears without telling anyone, then after a few more years the girl opens a gift on her birthday, which the guy gave to her before he left, and finds a letter inside it telling her why he did what he did and all that stuff?"** Rangiku proposed.

"**I love that one. How about you, Kai?"** Miyuki replied.

"**That's a good idea. We have to finish the outline and go to the agency." **Toshiro stated.

"**You're right. I almost forgot about that."** Miyuki answered. She started to write everything in her notebook. Rangiku and Toshiro also wrote on pieces of paper to help Miyuki. The two were discussing as they wrote and Rangiku noticed that they having a great time together; she felt out of place for a few seconds but when she looked at them she couldn't help but smile. _**"Maybe he's the reason why you stopped crying in front of us. It is quiet unfair but I can see that he makes really happy. If only you will open up more, you'll see that what you've been looking for is right in front of you ever since."**_She thought as she looked at the two. Toshiro and Miyuki were finished writing; they gathered all of the papers and stapled them in her notebook.

"**Rangiku, will you stop smiling like that? You're creeping me out."** Toshiro stated. She just nodded.

"**Is it okay if we leave her here?"** Miyuki asked when she remembered that is not going with them.

"**She'll be fine, right?"** Toshiro answered and looked at Rangiku.

"**Of course! I live next door. If you need help, you can go to my place anytime."** Rangiku giggled.

" **Thank you so much."** Miyuki smiled. They fixed everything and prepared to go.

"**Let's go. Ran, you can stay here if you want"** Toshiro said.

"**Thanks, but I'll just go home. May I borrow some of your DVDs?"** she replied.

"**Sure, just get whichever you like."** Toshiro stated and they went out of the house altogether. Rangiku went home while Toshiro and Miyuki walked to the agency.

"**I hope we can finish the story soon. I'm getting so excited to write the story."** Miyuki stated as she looked ahead.

"**Ditto. By the way, what kind of ending will write?"** Toshiro replied.

"**I'm thinking about it, but I really want to hear what you have in mind when we're coming up with it."** Miyuki smiled.

"**Based on our situation… But what if she doesn't…"** Toshiro said softly.

"**What was that?"** Miyuki asked.

"**What is what?"** Toshiro replied.

"**The thing you were saying."** Miyuki stated as she looked at him. Toshiro mentally slapped himself for saying it out loud.

"**That was nothing. I… I'm trying to think of a good ending."** Toshiro answered. _**"Why am I even thinking about that? I have to focus at the task at hand."**_He said to himself.

**Note:** Thank you so much for your continuous support. I hope you liked this chapter.

Happy Holidays everyone.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY HITSUGAYA TOSHIRO!**

**-BIC**


	28. CHAPTER 28:

**CHAPTER 28:**

**DISCLAIMER: BIC does not own Bleach…**

Kaiser and Miyuki kept discussing about the story until they reached the agency. They went straight to Jenny's office, expecting that she was reading the newspaper or a magazine but when they opened the door they found no one.

"**Shall we look for her?"** Miyuki asked.

"**Well, we can't go to the location without her so, maybe we should."** Kaiser replied.

They looked for Jenny for a few minutes and went back to the office, just in case they would find her there.

"**Stop in the name of love!"** Jenny exclaimed right after they opened the door. Out of instinct they stopped on their tracks, Miyuki even raised her both of her hands like a criminal who was caught in the act.

Kaiser quickly regained his composure and asked sounding a little pissed off. **"What do you think you're doing, Jen? That was…."**

"**Sorry. We saw that on TV last night and I wanted to see how you would react. Come inside already."** Jenny replied. Kaiser turned to Miyuki and noticed that she's still in shock.

"**Jeez, look at what you've done."** He whined. He pulled Miyuki inside the room and gently pulled her hands down. **"This will hurt a little."** He said and flicked her forehead; she turned to him with a questioning look on her face. **"We're in the office and Jenny did something… stupid so I had to do something to bring you back to earth. Sorry for doing that. Does it hurt?"** he stated. Miyuki lightly shook her head.

"**Miyu, are you sure you're okay?"** Kyousuke asked. Miyuki just nodded.

"**I'm sorry for surprising you like that sweetie."** Jenny said and hugged Miyuki.

"**Don't worry about it; it was my fault for spacing out."** Miyuki replied softly.

Jenny told them that Kyousuke will drive them to the set so they went to the entrance of the building and waited for him. Miyuki just remained quiet as they drove to the set. Jenny and Kaiser were talking about something but she was not interested so she leaned on the head supporter to take a nap. Kaiser noticed her movements and looked at her for a few minutes.

"**Miyuki, wake up. We're almost there."** Kaiser said and gave her a light shaking. She slowly opened her eyes and moved away when she noticed that she was leaning on his shoulder.

"**Sorry."** She stated in a sleepy voice. Kyousuke parked the car beside the others when they reached the location of the taping.

"**Move the couch a little to the right."** They heard the director saying as they entered the house. **"Hey there lovebirds."** The director teased.

"**We're not lovebirds!"** They protested in chorus. The director and the staff just laughed at their answer.

They were told to get ready since their co-actors are will be arriving in a few minutes. A staff member approached them and led them to their dressing room. Yumichika and Szayel were already there preparing their things. Yumichika held out a skirt and long sleeved polo to Miyuki and escorted her to the changing area. Toshiro changed in a pair of black jeans and gray knitted sweater. He waited for Yumichika to finish Miyuki's make up before they went down together. The director gave his final instructions to them. **"This is the last filming day that all of us would be together, so let's make it even more memorable, alright?"**

"**Yeah!"** everyone in the room cheered.

Miyuki looked at Kaiser for a few seconds.

"**Is everything okay?" **He asked.

"**No, I… I mean… I just want to warn you that I'm super heavy so…"** She said shyly.

"**Don't worry. We can do this."** Kaiser replied reassuringly. Miyuki just nodded and went upstairs.

"**See yah later."** She called out to Kaiser who just waved his hand.

The camera was focused on Miyuki; she was sitting on her bed while looking at a worn out scrapbook, turning its pages slowly as she allowed herself to be taken to another world filled with nothing but memories she didn't even want to remember. Her visions started to get blurry as she kept flipping the pages, she remembered her sister. Her sister who she loved so much, so much that she gave up everything she treasured only to realize that she has taken everything from her in purpose. She stood up and walked to her table to look at the framed picture. It was her beloved sister and the boy she has been in love with for as long as she could remember. She grabbed a pen and paper and started writing characters that she couldn't make it because of the warm fluid that welled up in her eyes. She was brought back to reality when the doorbell rang simultaneously. She embraced the bear that was sitting on her bed, she took good care of it for that bear is the first and probably that last thing he received from him. She took a scissors from her bedside table and used it to cut herself, she feel on the floor leaning on the wall.

"**I knew it, even this cut is nothing compared to that."** She whispered as she slowly closed her eyes.

She heard loud knocks on her door and then everything started to fade slowly.

"**Rina! Rina open the door! Rina!"** Shigeru yelled as he slammed his fist on the door. He tried opening it with the keys that he had but to no avail. He remembered that he has another key in his room so, he quickly went there to get it, and he was able to open the door using that one. He looked around until his eyes found her. She was there leaning on the wall behind her as she sat there quietly. He ran to her side and gathered her in his arms. He couldn't help but smile when she saw her sleeping but that smile disappeared when he felt the warm fluid flowing in his hand. He panicked, looking around the room for something that he could use to stop the bleeding. When he finally found a cloth and wrapped it on the wound, he gathered his arms once again and carried her downstairs to his car. He drove out as fast as he could.

"**Cut!"** Kaiser heard the director calling out from his phone after the car went out of the gate. He pulled over and looked at Miyuki who sat motionless at the passenger's seat.

"**Miyu, the director already said cut. You may open your eyes now." **He said as he tried to shake her awake. Miyuki did not open her eyes. His attention was shifted to her wrist when she saw that the cloth that he wrapped around it was slowly turning red. He removed the cloth only to find out that red substance was blood and the wound on Miyuki's wrist was real. He took his handkerchief and wrapped it around Miyuki's arm to reduce the bleeding. He returned to the house and asked the staff to help Miyuki. He carried her to one of the bedrooms and laid her on the bed. A man who was wearing a white shirt entered the room and looked after Miyuki's wound.

**~Flashback~**

Miyuki pretended to cut herself and gently allowed herself to fall on the floor.

"**Cut!"** The director announced. **"Good job Miyu. Yumichika, take over."**

The cameras are now focused on Kaiser who was standing in front of the door waiting for his cue.

"**Ready?"** The director asked. Kaiser just nodded slightly. **"ACTION!"**

He pressed the doorbell and waited for the door to be opened but nothing happened so he decided to ring it again. But, still the door did not open.

"**What is going on here?"** he whispered to himself.

He went back to his car to look for his keys. After opening the door he quickly ran up the stairs and went directly to Rina's (Miyuki) room, the cameras captures his every move.

"**Rina! Rina open the door! Rina!" **He yelled as his slammed his fist on the door. He couldn't wait for her to open the door so he tried to open it using the keys that he is holding but to no avail. He remembered that there is a key in his room and ran there to get it. He was able to open the door and his eyes immediately looked around searching for Miyuki. She saw her leaning on the wall behind her as she sat there quietly. He ran to her side and gathered her in his arms. He smiled when she saw how peaceful she slept but his smile disappeared when he felt the warm fluid flowing in his hand. He panicked, looking around the room for something that he could use to stop the bleeding. He found a white cloth on her bed so he reached for it as careful as he could to avoid shaking the girl in his arm. He carefully laid her down and wrapped the cloth around the wound. He took her in his arms once again and carried her downstairs to the car. He drove out as fast as he could.

"**Cut!" **

**~End of Flashback~**

"**Calm down, she's going to be okay."** The man said.

Kaiser released the breath he was unconsciously holding and looked at Miyuki.

"**I have to go and report this to the director; just call me if you need anything."** The guy stated and walked to the door.

"**Thanks."** Kaiser replied; he took a chair and sat down beside Miyuki. His eyes roamed around the room but before he realized it he was already staring at the girl sleeping in front of him. _**"Did she intentionally cut herself? But, she doesn't seem to be the type who would do something like that. Maybe she accidentally cut herself when she fell; if that's the case, her wound should be somewhere in the arm but not necessarily on her wrist. No matter how you look at it, the probability of accidentally cutting her wrist is low. Someone did it on purpose."**_ He pondered. His train of thoughts was interrupted by a knock on the door. Jenny entered the room quietly with a glass of water in her hand.

"**Hey! How is she?"** Jenny asked softly.

"**The staff told me that she's going to be okay."** He said as their manager approached him.

"**Drink up. It'll help you to calm down."** Jenny said and handed him the glass.

"**Thanks. Why is everyone telling me to calm down? I am calm."** He replied.

"**You look pale and tense. Maybe you should take a nap."** Jenny stated.

"**I'm not really in the mood to take a nap. I'll just watch over Miyu for the meantime."** Toshiro whispered as he looked at her unconscious partner.

"**Kai, no one is blaming you or sees you responsible for what happened to her up there. Don't be so hard on yourself. She'll be fine. She's only been asleep for less than 30 minutes."**

"**Thanks Jen. But I'd rather stay here until she wakes up."** Kaiser insisted.

"**Okay. I need to have a word with director. Don't touch my baby, okay?"** Jenny replied as she walked to the door.

"**Like I would."** Kaiser almost yelled. Jenny hushed him and walked out of the room. Kaiser just sighed.

The door opened again and Jenny stuck her head out.

"**Don't cry, okay."** She teased.

"**Leave me alone."** He replied. Jenny closed the door and left but her laughter is still audible from the outside.

"_**She's crazy."**_ He thought and tried to figure out what happened to Miyuki before he arrived. A few minutes later he heard another knock.

"**Come in."** he said. A staff came in with an envelope in his hand. He gave it to Kaiser.

"**What is this?"** He asked out of curiosity.

"**I'm not really sure but it may be a love letter from one of your fans."** The staff member replied jokingly.

"**As if."** He answered. **"Did it just arrive?"**

"**Yeah. Your fan was waiting for you outside the gate. I just got back from buying our lunch so, I volunteered to give it to you."** The guy explained.

"**Okay. Thank you. Sorry for the trouble."** Kaiser replied.

"**Don't mention it. It was no trouble. Enjoy reading."** He grinned and excused himself.

Kaiser went to the bathroom to open the envelope and found black envelope inside it. He opened it and found a black card. After reading its contents he didn't know why his body started shaking. He was so frustrated but he tried to contain it and went out to check on his partner.

**To be continued…**

**Note: Thank you for reading. I hope you liked this Chapter.**

**P.S. I dedicate this chapter to my best friend who composed the tune and music for the song of this story.**

**-BIC**


	29. CHAPTER 29: They bring nothing but troub

**CHAPTER 29: They bring nothing but trouble pt. 1**

**DISCLAIMER: BIC does not own Bleach…**

Kaiser went to the bathroom to open the envelope and found a smaller black envelope inside it. He opened it and found a card.

**["Be her boyfriend or let her die."]** It was written in what he thought was ordinary red paint but when he tried to take a closer look, he realized that it was real blood. After reading its contents he didn't know why his body started shaking. He suddenly remembered that Miyuki was alone in the room so he quickly went out when he heard the door close. Jenny and Kyousuke were sitting beside Miyuki and the guy in white was checking her temperature.

"**She'll be awake any minute now."** says the nurse. He approached Kaiser and whispered **"I think it is chloroform. Do you want me to perform some tests?"** Kaiser had trouble trusting the guy but the way he tended to Miyuki's wound somehow lessened his doubts. They went outside of the room to talk.

"**Where did it come from?"** Kaiser asked as softly as he could.

"**Maybe from the clothes or from anything she touched inside the room."** He answered.

"**I'll try to ask her if she remembers anything." **Kaiser said.

"**Okay. I'll go around and look for residues and ask the staff. By the way, we already requested for tighter security. Talk to you later."** He replied and turned his back on Kaiser.

"**Thanks."** Kaiser whispered before going back to the room. He was greeted by Miyuki's weak smile when he entered the room. _**"I forgot to ask for his name again."**_

"**Hey! Are you okay?"** He asked.

"**Yes, just a little sleepy. What happened?"** She replied and looked at them with confusion written all over her face. Kaiser just looked at Jenny as if telling her to explain it to Miyuki.

"**Well, after filming your scene with Kai, he rushed in and said that you're unconscious and the wound on your wrist was bleeding."** Jenny explained.

"**Did something unusual happen to you when you were inside the room?"** Kaiser inquired.

"**I don't think so."** She replied. Kaiser would've taken her answer if she didn't look so uneasy.

"**Do you mind telling me what happened before I entered the room?"** he asked trying to squeeze any information that he could use.

"**I was flipping the pages when I heard the doorbell ring so I held the book close to me and looked for the blade I was supposed to use to cut myself. Then I pretended to fall on the floor." **Miyuki stated.

"**I see. Excuse me for awhile. I have to go upstairs."** He said trying not to show his emotions to the people around him. He was clenching his fist on his way up to the room that they used in filming almost an hour ago. He started his own investigation by looking for the book that Miyuki was supposed to be holding before she lost consciousness. He found it on the table and it was covered with paper. _**"If Miyuki was holding this when she lost consciousness, then it should be on the floor. The staff wouldn't carelessly take it away after the filming because it might damage the continuity. Could it be that someone entered the room before I did?"**_he thought to himself as he examined the book, he brought it closer to his nose and he smelled something sweet. He was about to see check the other papers when he heard a knock on the door. He decided to open it since he already found the evidence he was looking for. It was the nurse.

"**Did you find anything interesting?"** he asked.

"**I just confirmed that it was chloroform. It's on the book and maybe on the other stuff too."** Kaiser replied and passed the book to him so he can clear his doubts.

"**It is Chloroform."** He assured. **"Do you want me to report this to Mr. Rose?"** he inquired.

"**No thanks. But I would like to take that book to a lab for further inspection."** Kaiser replied.

"**Alright, do as you please. Maybe I should inspect this room further. I doubt that the book is the only object here that has it."** He stated.

"**Thanks. You've been helping me since I came back with Miyuki but I haven't asked for your name yet."**

"**Seinosuke Yamada. Former…"**

"**Former what?"** Kaiser asked.

"**Forget it. Let's just say that the task I was given was to watch over everyone and make sure you guys are in perfect condition while filming."** He answered.

"**Thank you for helping us." **Kaiser said.

"**Don't mention it. I'm simply doing what I was asked to do."** Seinosuke replied and started to check the things in the room. Kaiser decided to go outside. He passed by Yumichika on his way to the living room.

"**Kai, Jenny is looking for you."** He stated.

"**Okay. Thanks."** He replied and went to the living room to look for his manager. He found her talking to Kyousuke near the window.

"**Someone has been calling you since you left the room. Miyuki has your phone since she volunteered to look for you."** Jenny said when he asked her why she was looking for him. He got a little worried since he already figured out who might be calling him.

"**Where did she go?"** he asked, trying to push the negative thoughts to the back of his mind.

"**Upstairs."** Jenny replied. He didn't waste any second to reply, instead he went to look for Miyuki as fast as he could. He came across her on the hallway.

"**I've been looking for you. Your phone has been ringing almost non-stop."** She said.

"**Did you answer any of the calls?"** he inquired. Miyuki lightly shook her head and handed the phone to him. As soon as he had it in his hand it started to ring again. He took the call immediately. Miyuki sat by the stairs to give him privacy.

"**What do you want?"** He asked with a tint of annoyance in his voice.

**["Relax dude, we have ample time to talk ya know."]** Replied the man from the other line.

"**Stop messing around and tell me exactly what you want. I don't have time to play with you." **He hissed.

**["Ya know what we want. If ya wanna drop by, feel free ta do so. Ya know that yer always welcome here."] **The guy said and hung up. Kaiser placed the phone in his pocket and walked over to Miyuki. He looked at her and noticed that she has her earphones on. He heard her singing softly so he decided to listen to her for awhile before tapping her shoulder. She removed her earphones and turned off her music player.

"**Did something happen?"** she asked, her voice full of curiosity.

"**No. Someone's just trying to mess around with me."** He lied. They remained silent for a moment until he remembered that he has something to ask her.

"**Miyuki, this might sound a little stupid but, did you intentionally cut yourself?"** He was hesitant but he knew he had to ask Miyuki in order for him to find out who did it.

"**Nope. I think I accidentally cut myself when I pretended to fall on the floor. When I was leaning back on the wall I thought I heard your voice but I wasn't sure if it was you because my vision got blurry and I couldn't see who was there beside me. When I woke up, I found myself in a bedroom with KyoNy staring at me."** Miyuki explained.

"**KyoNy? You mean Kyousuke and Jenny?"** He confirmed. Miyuki just nodded with a grin.

"**How are you feeling? Does it hurt?"** Kaiser asked and looked at Miyuki's bandaged wrist.

"**I'm okay. In fact, I already talked to the director and he told me that we will continue the filming until sunset."** Miyuki answered cheerfully.

"**That's good to hear."** He replied with a smile. **"Do you want to go downstairs and get some snacks?"**

Miyuki just nodded eagerly and they went to the kitchen together. Kaiser saw the director and told Miyuki to go ahead. He asked the director if he can borrow the book that Miyuki used, the latter was hesitant to lend it to him because it might change something in the book but after hearing Kaiser's purpose he finally agreed and strictly instructed him to be very careful in handling the book. He quickly went to the room to get the book and carefully placed it in his bag before going back to the kitchen to check if Miyuki was still there. He found her sitting at the bar and eating a cup of ice cream.

"**Want some?"** Miyuki asked and raised the cup towards him. **"I can get one for you."**

"**I'll just get one for myself."** He replied. Miyuki went to the staff to ask for cup while Miyuki disposed the empty one. The staff gave her another cup with a different flavor and smiled at her.

"**Thanks."** She beamed. They sat at the bar and talked about random stuff. Kaiser asked Miyuki to move closer to him, he used his right hand to cover the side of left ear and whispered **"I think he likes you." **Miyuki gave him a questioning look, he motioned for her to look behind and saw the guy who gave them their ice cream. His partner just snickered and playfully smacked his arm.

"**What are you talking about? He just gave me a cup of ice cream." **Miyuki giggled.

"**Oh the way he looks at you…"** He replied but he stopped halfway when he heard some footsteps.

"**Kai, Miyu may I take a picture?" **asked one of the photographers. The two held out their ice cream cups toward the camera and smiled. **"Thanks, lovebirds."** He beamed, before walking away as fast as he could so the two would not be able to protest.

They were quietly eating their ice cream when they saw their manager walking to them with her boyfriend. **"Hi Kyony!"** They said in unison. The couple just looked at each other curiously before facing the two.

"**What did you just call us?"** Jenny asked.

"**Kyony!"** Miyuki giggled.  
><strong>"Because saying 'Hi Kyousuke and Jenny' would be too long for greeting, right?"<strong> Kaiser added. Miyuki nodded eagerly and they continued to eat their ice cream.

"**Whatever, lovebirds! By the way, the director is asking everyone to meet at the garden for the final instructions."** Jenny replied. The two stood up and walked to the garden with their manager and Kyousuke.

"**Jeez. How many times do we have to tell you that we're not love birds?"** Kaiser protested.

"**Then, where did the 'we' come from?"** Jenny teased and winked at him.

The director waited for the production staff to be complete before putting down his can of juice. He gave the final instructions and clarified everything that has to be done for that day, he also talked about the possible extension of their filming day because he and the script writer came up with a better hospital scene but it can be avoided if Kaiser and the others will be able to do it well so they wouldn't have to change the script. Everyone was given one hour to eat their lunch and prepare for the pictorial.

Miyuki and Kaiser suggested that they eat under the shade of the trees at the front yard, Jenny and Kyousuke told them to go ahead while they get the food and a blanket where they can sit on. The teens decided to discuss about their story while waiting. All of them ate quietly while enjoying the cool breeze.

_**("Should I tell him the truth now?")**_Miyuki asked herself as she quickly glanced at Kaiser. _**("He has been a good friend, a pillar of support when I needed one. He deserves to know the truth, but what will happen after that? What if he can't accept it? Will it be the same? I don't want to ruin our friendship.")**_She was eating slowly as she tried to make up her mind on what she should do. Unknown to her, Kaiser is also about to lose his mind as he searched for answers to his problems.

_**(" If I will not do what they want, they'll hurt my friends, just like what they did to Miyuki this morning, but if I do that I would end up hurting Miyuki. What will I do now? It's not even win-lose, situation, I'd lose no matter what I choose. I have to think of something before they could do their next move. I don't want to hurt any of them.")**_He thought as he finished his lunch. He looked at Miyuki who has already finished her food. She was writing something on the notebook that they used for the story they were writing.

"**What are you writing?"** He asked.

"**Just a line that came across my mind."** She said and finished what she was writing.

"**May I see it?"** He requested. Miyuki nodded and smiled at him. He leaned closer to her so he can see it properly. He just nodded and patted her head.

When all of them are finished eating, Jenny told them to go to Szayel and Yumichika to change their clothes and make-up. Everyone gathered at the garden for the pictorial. After that they checked on the scenes they were able to shoot so far and repeated those that are not good enough for the director. When the sun was beginning to set Kaiser and Miyuki were called for their part. The two were immediately in character and positioned themselves at the porch and waited for the signal.

"**Action"** The director called out.

"**Rina." **Kaiser said as he sat at the steps.

"**Hmm?"** Miyuki replied weakly.

"**Why did you do that?" **His voice was filled with concern as held her hand.

"**I… I thought I was just a burden to you. I know that you love my sister but you wouldn't break up with me because of the promise we made back then."** Miyuki delivered her lines with so much pain in her voice that made her partner look at her with loneliness and guilt. Warm tears threatened to fall but she tried to stop them, but she failed. Kaiser, being absorbed in her acting, held her face with both hands and delivered his lines, with almost the same amount of emotion she had in hers. **"You were never a burden to me. I did love Reiko, but that was in the past. I didn't leave you just because I promised not to. I stayed because I love you, Rina."**

She broke down and he held her tight as he tried to calm her. After a minute she pulled away and looked at him with her emotion-filled eyes. **"Do you mean that?"** she dared to ask. Instead of answering her, he cupped her cheek and kissed her gently.

"**Cut!"** The director yelled. All of them who were so absorbed in the scene were brought back to reality.** "Good job, kids."** He stated and congratulated everyone.

Kaiser and Miyuki walked to the staff to ask for refreshments. **"Congratulations Kai, that kiss looked so real, only professionals would notice that it wasn't and Miyuki's acting was so good that almost if not everyone was carried away. Keep up the good work."** One of their cameramen commented. They just smiled and thanked the guy.

After a few words from the director and President Rose, who came to see their filming, everyone was allowed to go. Kyousuke gave them a ride, as usual, but Kaiser decided to visit his grandfather and asked Kyousuke to drop him at a park near the mansion. He whispered her thanks to Miyuki who was sleeping before getting off.

As he walked to his destination, his mind kept replaying what he read in Miyuki's notes.

_**["You can't protect the ones who are precious to you be lying or leaving them behind. All you have to do is stay and be by their side all the time."]**_

**I'm so sorry for the late update. I was busy with doing school work and I didn't have much time to do anything else. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading.**

**-BIC**


End file.
